Harry Potter and the Sigil of Power
by Minstrel Knight
Summary: With the Dark Empire winning the war, Harry finds a mysterious sword. The Sigil of Power allows Harry to burn time, and Harry returns to relive his life. AU with Neville as BWL and Luna as Rose Potter, Harry's twin sister. HPGW
1. The Sigil

-1**Harry Potter and the Sigil of Power**

**Prologue: The Sigil**

Lupin looked around and saw that he was standing in a vast hall, carved out of the living rock of the stony mountain. The walls were ornate with large tapestries and banners, resplendent despite their age. Something about their look set Lupin's mind on edge, as if the opulence was merely cover to keep some things secret. Giant crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. At the other end, a wooden study table with a chair could be seen on a dais, covered with the dust of ages. And sitting on the chair with his head hidden behind his palms, tired elbows resting on the table, disregarding all the dust was the person he had been searching for.

He quietly approached the slouching figure while observing the hall in greater detail. All around the hall lay piles of wealth: gold, gems, and crowns, silver, rich armor, bolts of rare cloth, and carved chests of precious woods, fitted with inlaid enamels of great craft. Amazed by the sheer brilliance of the treasure in front of him, Lupin lowered himself and sat upon what would be an wealthy wizard's lifetime's worth of earnings in gold, absently moving it around to make as comfortable a seat as could be managed. Harry slightly raised his head as the older man shook his head in disbelief.

"So all this is yours now," he said thoughtfully, scooping a handful of gems and letting it fall from his hands in a single stream. "You could recruit enough to crush the enemy. Heck, you could do that and then rebuild all of Europe and still have plenty left over…" his voice trailed off.

Harry looked up thoughtfully at the newcomer, and Lupin found this reassuring. The younger wizard seemed to be gazing at him with a dispassionate yet contemplative look, where many others of his age would have crumbled under the overwhelming pressure of the situation he found himself in. But then again, many others of his age wouldn't have survived this far.

Harry looked at the last marauder and explained, "The enemy had surrounded me but I managed to escape. I wandered for a long time and came to a place where I could hide." He paused, closing his eyes and leaning back on the chair. "I started running at the sound of something and found tracks that led close to here."

"Those I saw also. I was afraid you had been taken."

"I wasn't. It was a party of renegade Goblins. They were more concerned about where they were going and didn't pay attention to what was behind, so I could follow fairly close."

"That was a very dangerous thing to do."

"I know, but I was desperate. I thought they might lead me to the surface, and I could wait while they went on ahead and then slip out."

"A bold plan, Harry," said Lupin, an approving look in his eyes, "And not entirely inappropriate, considering the circumstances."

"They came to just outside the doorway to the hall and I followed."

"What happened to them?"

Harry spoke thoughtfully, "They couldn't see the doorway, but they could sense the presence of this hall. Something drew them here, and something drew me as well. Gold drew them, and the magic drew me, I reckon. But when the Goblin party came closer, it sent them away."

"Sent them away? Who? How?" Lupin seemed taken aback.

Harry sighed. "I'm not absolutely certain. I think they were being drawn here only because I was behind them. The magic, I reckon, enabled them to sense the gold. But the closer they came, the less sure they seemed about where they wanted to go. So, the magic probably sent them away perhaps. They walked past the doorway without giving it a single glance. It worked the other way for me. I knew I had to enter this hall and the closer I came, the doorway became visible. I stopped to make sure I wasn't being followed." He stopped and looked curiously at Lupin. "How did you find me?"

"Your ring," Lupin simply said, pointing at the magnificent moon-silver ring on the younger wizard's finger. "I couldn't sense the doorway either, but I knew you were about 100 paces in front of me. I apparated in," he concluded evenly.

"WHAT? Are you out of your mind, Remus? You could have gotten stuck in solid stone," Harry shouted, looking at his friend incredulously.

"Harry," began Lupin, brushing off beads of sweat from his brow, "The point is, I did not get stuck, and I was getting worried about you. I did no more than what you would have done in my place." _Or Sirius_, the thought remained unspoken between the two. He raised his hand to stop Harry from retorting, "I know it was dangerous, but sometimes situations call for desperate measures, and you have been in such situations yourself," he ended.

Harry's brows furrowed in irritation but he merely shook his head and left it at that and looked at the parchment in his hand. He tried to move his head toward Lupin, but could not. He drew a deep breath, and Lupin could feel a quiver of hesitation in his eyes as he handed the parchment over.

Lupin apprehensively tore his eyes from his ward and read the words. It seemed to be written in some strange language comprising of lines and dots which Harry could understand and yet he couldn't.

"Parseltongue," he realized, with widened eyes.

Harry nodded his head, and gave a soft hiss with a wave of his hand, casting a translating charm. _Without his wand, _Lupin nodded his head appreciatively, acknowledging his increasing adeptness at wandless magic. He read the words,

'_The sword in the silver trunk is all you need for now, Harry.' _

Lupin gasped. "How…" he began, but was unable to frame a coherent question.

"Appears quite hard to believe," Harry smiled sadly, "that somebody knew I would be coming here. At least they don't seem to much like Goblins and Death Eaters. What do you think, Remus?"

Lupin frowned. "I don't know, Harry. Goblins and Death Eaters aren't the only menace faced by wizard kind. We should avoid any strange occurring for it could make things much more dire than now. ."

Harry raised an eyebrow but spoke softly, "More dire than now, Remus?"

Remus sighed. "Perhaps, we should first find the trunk and then decide."

Harry beckoned Lupin to come closer. A silver trunk lay on the ground hidden from plain view by the table in front of the young wizard. He reached into it and pulled out a large bundle of white cloth and placed it in front of the Marauder. Lupin tentatively unrolled it and found that the cloth was a tabard of white, with an image of a black wolf emblazoned on it. Inside were a thick manuscript with the same device and a bright sword with a golden hilt. Its scabbard was made from a smooth white material like ivory, but stronger, like metal, with the wolf printed on top. His eyes widened in recognition of the image of the wolf. It had green eyes and a tuft of white hair on his forehead.

Lupin watched him and said, "Take it. It clearly belongs to you, Nighteyes."

"It is much too fine for me, Moony. It belongs to a prince or a king."

"And where would you find a prince or king worthy of such a sword these days, Harry? You have proven yourself worthy of it many times over. The resistance against the Dark Empire would have crumbled without you. Besides, the image of your Animagus form being on it could hardly be a coincidence."

Harry shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant but he knew Lupin was right. The sword was drawing him closer. Perhaps, he wondered, it was the sword that led him to discover the hall in the first place. He drew his hand closer and stroked the air above the sword. There was great magic around it, which Harry could feel and it felt strangely familiar to him. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and picked the sword.

An intense wave of power rippled through Harry as he struggled to keep himself from collapsing. His vision swirled as a brilliant white light enveloped him for an instant.

_The wind ripped on Harry's face as he soared through the skies. An exhilarating sense of joy filled his senses as he turned sideways and eased himself in the direction of the wind, floating with it. There was a reason why Harry Potter loved flying and this was it. The freedom and independence that he found in the skies was beyond anything he could ever experience below. Looking down, he saw green and brown, the Forbidden Forest, but the trees were like ants. What was he doing flying so high up? A sudden unease came over him and he plunged down, ripping through the air and at an unbelievable speed. He flapped his wings and clenched his claws…_

He was ripped from his reverie by Lupin's voice. "You all right, kid?" Harry could answer with only a part of his awareness, as he realized he had fallen to his knees after taking hold of the sword. He slowly nodded his head as he replaced the sword inside its scabbard and picked up the manuscript lying next to it, his vision returned to normal, and he shook his head to clear it.

"What happened, Harry?"

Slowly sitting, Harry looked at his friend for a moment. "I'm not sure," he said hesitantly. "There is something. I . . . I'm not really sure. I felt as if I were on wings. Just tired, I guess."

_Wings? Claws?_ Harry thought in bemusement. He shook his head clear, taking a shaky breath as he wiped the sweat of his forehead. He had accumulated numerous scars and wounds over many battles and they all throbbed in pain.

Lupin looked at the boy. The ravages of battle were showing on his young face, as he tried to fight whatever that had taken hold of him for a few moments after clutching the sword. He almost seemed to be having a vision and if Lupin didn't know better, he would have put it down to his link with Voldemort. However, that had been taken care of, when the Horcrux in his body had been extracted and the scar on his forehead had become an ordinary scar.

"This is in my handwriting as well, Remus. I wrote this manuscript. It begins with the words from that scroll but more words are appearing… even as I read it." He had picked up the manuscript, and read -

"_Meddling with powers beyond one's comprehension could lead to dire consequences, as my last trusted mentor advised. But I couldn't comprehend what he meant by that word. Dire was when the Order of the Phoenix was obliterated from within. Dire was the night when Albus Dumbledore was murdered in the most heinous act of betrayal imaginable. Dire was to see friends and loved ones fall one after the other, like puppets with their strings cut by the loose arrow of time. When the last stand of wizards, elves and goblins fell was the dire era unleashed upon us... Dire was to hold my dearest Ginny as she slowly and painfully plunged into darkness, unable to do anything but listen to her screams and soak in her tears - the death of a soul mate... _

_A world ravaged in darkness, deafened by the tears of the unfortunate survivors and drenched in the blood of the deceased renders that single word utterly meaningless. The loss of yet another life, the loss of an increasingly futile resistance, oh, the loss of a broken soul if it comes to such a dire situation, wouldn't be a risk too dear to return that wayward arrow of time to its quiver so it could be released again, better aimed and in a better direction."_

Harry's finger trembled. His voice had begun to quaver at the mention of his dead wife. Even after a year, he could barely keep himself from breaking down at the thought of her suffering in the end. Finally, giving in to a long suppressed deluge of surmounting grief, he cried. Lupin moved closer and held him as tears came incessantly from the young warrior's eyes.

After several minutes, Harry wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his dark robes and gave a grateful look to the Marauder.

"What does it mean, Moony? It's in my handwriting." He reverted to the Marauder nickname, indicating his shift from a warrior and the leader of the resistance to the son of the Marauder's dead friend.

"I think you should read more of the manuscript before doing anything."

Harry nodded,

"_The Sigil of Power came to me. It has been a part of our world since time immemorial and yet all knowledge about its true nature and shape is lost. It graced Britain in the form of Merlin's staff and Arthur's sword. Great Kings and Warriors have wielded it in different shapes and appearances. It came to me in the form of a sword - the Sword of Power. It accepted me and marked itself as mine when I first entered the Hall of Magic. The Sigil has powers beyond imagining and though it has a mind of its own, we have been as one since our merging. The Sword became me and I became the Sword. It gave me the power to defeat the Dark Lord. It gave me a second chance."_

"Why did you stop, Harry?" Lupin inquired, "I must say, this Sigil thing is rather fascinating and I would like to know more about its powers and how it can help us."

"That's all there was, Remus. The rest of the manuscript is blank. I don't get it. Is it me writing to myself from the future?" He paused, eyeing the sword curiously. He could feel a vibration in the air between him and the sword and picked it up again. Immediately, a sensation of pure ecstasy shook his body. Falling down to his knees again, he could barely register the concerned yells from the Marauder. All he could see was the brilliant white light surrounding the sword, making it shimmer in the dim light of the hall. He could feel the sword, feel the power it held, and it was tremendous. An overwhelming desire to blast the wall in front of him took him but it passed instantly as he blacked out.

"Harry!" he heard Lupin's concerned voice when he finally regained consciousness. Eyes groggy with weariness, he rubbed his right hand, which felt extremely sore for some reason.

"Harry, are you all right?" Lupin was sitting beside Harry and had an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm fine," the green-eyed wizard said. "What happened?"

"You touched the sword and there was a great flash of light. You were covered in blinding whiteness and I couldn't see what went on until it cleared. You were on the floor and the sword had disappeared."

Harry took a deep breath and stood up. He felt a surge of power in his arm and clenched his finger. Immediately, a blue sphere appeared in his hand. Brilliant blue ripples in space, not unlike flames of a fire, and yet incredibly more potent.

"Aether in pure, concentrated form as Balefire," he said quietly. "Incredible… The very fundamental component of this universe that allows magic. I think the sword is part of me now, Remus. I can feel its power. I… I think I know what those words meant. Balefire… I can burn my body out of existence. It will undo everything that has happened because of me… while the power of the sword will let my essence survive. I… I can transport myself to a time… It will undo everything that has happened."

The Marauder's eyes widened and he gaped at the boy in amazement and a little fear. "B-Balefire? T-That's an old wives' tale, Harry. Are you sure that's what it is?"

"Yes, Remus," Harry said softly. "Don't ask me how I know, but I do. I can burn my body and save my essence and perhaps one more person… but not tonight, I'm too weary to summon that amount of power. I'll need at least a week to recharge myself. I wonder…"

"What?"

"Perhaps time will not just be turned back but turned to a whole new path. The crossing of the paths… That was when Voldemort chose me. What if Voldemort went after Neville instead. Do you think reality will be altered if I go back? Could mum and dad…"

"I can't tell, Harry," the weary Marauder leaned back. "As you say, if Voldemort had to choose between you and Neville, there would be an equally likely chance of him choosing Neville over you. In fact, it would perhaps be more than likely for him to go after Neville… the law of average… A second chance," he cried out in excitement, "Harry, that's what the note said. A second chance for you."

"Us, Remus, not me alone. When I eventually figure out how, we will both go back and…"

The Marauder sighed heavily and pushed back a lock of his hair. "Harry, I… the silver… I don't think I'll survive the full moon tomorrow."

Harry dropped the manuscript, his face completely drained of all color. "No," he whispered hoarsely, "No, Moony, you…" He clenched his fists and let out a despairing scream. "Why? Why must everyone I care for have to die? I can't lose you. I can't do this alone!"

"Listen, Harry," Lupin spoke calmly, "If what you've spoken has any semblance to what is to be, then you will be able to save me. You'll be able to save all of us. Do not give in to despair, cub. And you don't have to go alone. If you can, take Luna with you."


	2. Reacquainting

-1**Chapter 1 - Reacquainting **

Privet Drive was a normal neighborhood, much to the delight of its residents, and none more so that the Dursleys. They prided themselves about their normal lifestyles, their well kept gardens and their robust young lad, Dudley. However, they also had a dark secret which they kept hidden from the prying eyes and ears of their normal neighbors, the Potter twins.

It had been a very normal morning for Petunia Dursley when she opened the door to fetch the mail. She would forever remember that day and curse it to be the end of her very normal and respectable life. For outside her door, in a bundle lay little Harry and Rose, and a note explaining that their parents had been attacked by some raving lunatics and James Potter had gotten himself killed while her sister Lily had been tortured to insanity and had become a permanent resident at a freakish mental hospital. Their two kids had been left at her doorstep, having nowhere else to go. Reluctantly, she took them in and her husband Vernon swore that he would stamp the freakishness out of the two.

When they were little, both Harry and Rose were kept in the cupboard under the stairs and given little attention, unless it was in chastisement. However, when the cupboard became too small for the two of them, the Dursleys reluctantly moved them to the smallest room in the house. They were given little food, had to do pretty much all the work around the house as Petunia supervised them, Vernon ignored them and Dudley bullied them. However, even Dudley knew not to hit Rose, for though Harry was much smaller and weaker than him, he could get very protective of his twin sister and do his freakish things. Once, Dudley was about to hit Rose but his clothes had caught fire. Petunia rushed in to see that Potter boy glaring at her Duddykins with a murderous glare. Needless to say, the Potter siblings were locked in the room for five days with very little food given to them and only allowed to get out for toilet once a day.

Then, everything changed when Harry turned ten. He was sleeping on a mattress on the floor besides his sister's bed and had a strange dream. Strange dreams were not an unusual occurrence for the two siblings, having had many dreams of green light and maniacal laughter and flying motorbikes; but this was strange even by their standards. A very strange dream which ended with Harry waking up and whispering, "It worked." And then he fell back, unconscious.

The next morning, Harry woke up with burning skin and a splitting headache. For several minutes he lay on the mattress and meditated to lessen the effect of the pain the way Lupin had taught him. The Marauder used to do the same every morning after the full moon and Harry had found it useful as well.

"Harry," a tired and sleepy voice from the bed roused Harry from his thoughts. Harry looked up and saw the tiny figure of his sister looking at him. Her long raven hair sprawled all over her face, a splitting copy of their mother's and her blue eyes were shining with gleeful excitement.

"It worked, Luna," Harry said quietly but with eyes sparkling in relief. "We did it."

"Yes, Harry, but you should be calling me Rose from now on."

Harry frowned but nodded his head.

"By the way, brother dear, Happy Birthday," she grinned cheekily, "a month in advance. It's been so long since we celebrated them, I couldn't help it. I wish I could have given you a Multi-Winged Dorlock as a gift," she sighed dreamily, hiding a smirk.

"Right… I'll just go down and ask the Dursleys if we can invite some freaks over for a party," muttered Harry as he stood up and hugged his sister. "But I'm glad you're here with me. When I was younger the last time, I used to be all alone."

"I love you too, brother," she smiled as she patted his messy forehead, an act that never ceased to annoy the younger him and manifested after the merging as well. He swatted her hand in irritation. "What do you think we are now? Ten year old twins or twenty-five year old friends?"

Harry considered her question thoughtfully. He had no way of knowing exactly what would happen after the merger. In fact, he wasn't even sure if his ploy with Luna would work. It had been a big gamble which paid off. Luna was the anomaly in the time stream that would keep the deviation caused by his meddling with time between specific bounds so that his knowledge of certain events would come in handy.

"Both I think. We'll have to see how it goes, but as to our age, I'd say it's a split between the two. Our memories and knowledge will be of our older selves though our ten year old instincts might take over at times. But regardless of age, you are both my sister and friend."

Rose smiled at him. The war had been heavy on everyone's families and as the last two survivors of their original group, Harry and Luna had found comfort with each other.

"I'm glad you think so, brother. But let's start making plans now. I, for one, am not interested in staying here a single day longer. The memories of my younger self are enough to make me murder your relatives in their sleep."

"They're your relatives too, _Rose_," Harry observed dryly. "And killing them won't help us. Personally, I would like to see what mum will do once we get her out of St. Mungo's."

"Oh, Harry, do you think Neville is the boy-who-lived in this timeline?" Rose chirped excitedly. "You don't have that ridiculous scar anymore."

Harry thought silently. His meddling with the timeline was very precise. By sending his essence back to his younger self, the timeline would be allowed to diverge. But to enable him to make use of his knowledge of how the events play out, the divergence had to restricted, for which he had needed to send back Luna without merging her to her past self but as an entirely independent entity. As an external anomaly, the time stream would seek to undo several of the changes and the divergence would be restricted.

It was fortunate that many events had already diverged as he knew from his hazy memories of his infanthood that Barty Crouch and the Lestranges had attacked his parents after the fall of Voldemort. His father had died but his mother was in the long term ward of St. Mungo's. He hated the Dursleys for not allowing him and his sister to ever visit their mother.

He nodded his head slowly, grateful that he was free from the accursed scar and title finally. And once they got his mother treated, he would finally get what he had always wanted – a normal life with a loving family.

"Unless Voldemort survived, which I doubt seeing as the muggle world is still relatively unharmed. Neville ought to be the boy-who-lived," Harry finally commented.

"So where does that leave you, Harry, if he's supposed to defeat Voldemort in this timeline?"

"I frankly don't know. I suppose there might be a slightly altered prophecy here, or maybe we're both supposed to kill him, or my coming back probably satisfied the prophecy since I _did_ vanquish his Empire by turning back time," Harry said thoughtfully, "but frankly I don't know nor do I care. Prophecies are a bunch of bullshit. They're just a vision of a possible outcome and have little power in themselves to make anything happen. Dumbledore could have destroyed Riddle had he tried hard enough but he chose to trust in an infant." He paused to take a few deep breaths and whispered, "I will try to destroy Riddle every opportunity I get and might succeed… but then again, it might be Neville who actually succeeds."

"My Neville, a hero," Rose stared dreamily into space.

"Uhm, Rose… Luna," Harry began uncertainly, "Please remember that our Neville died in the war, same as Ginny… and Hermione and the rest. They will all be different people here, with different personalities. It won't do us any good to dwell in the past and see ghosts instead of real people in front of us." He sighed, recalling the screams of his wife as she lay in his hands. It would be hard to see them all again, alive and unaware of the future they had once experienced.

Rose shook her head and sighed as well, "You're right, but we fell in love once," she frowned before continuing, more to herself than her brother, "Can I not hope for it to happen again?"

Harry touched her arm and stroked her hair. "Yes, we can hope." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I long for the day when I see my Ginny again, but I'm not sure if I'll ever manage to forget her face when she died. And I'm not sure if the Ginny I see here will ever replace the Ginny I lost… or if I even want her to." They both remained silent for a while, lost in their past ghosts and memories.

"We need to leave the Dursleys," Rose stated as a matter-of-fact. "I don't know what I am now… a ten year old or a twenty five year old, sure feels like both. But I'm not standing for any more abuse. We can apparate to Diagon Alley, get a room in the Leaky Cauldron, get your mum treated and …"

"She's your mum too, now," Harry interrupted.

Rose stared at him for a moment and then said, "This will need some getting used to." She remained silent for a while and continued, "I never really knew my mother. She died when I was very young. Father never liked talking about her or anything else either, unless it involved an expedition to find imaginary beasts."

"This is our chance for a family, sis," Harry said softly. "We are family now, by blood and choice."

Rose stared at him for a moment and hugged him again. "Yes," she said with glistening green eyes. "I already have a brother I dearly love. Young Harry was so protective of little Rose against the Dursleys. Thank you, brother."

"There is nothing to thank for. He did what he did because he loved his sister dearly."

They held each other for a while, overwhelmed by their emotions at the opportunity to protect their friends and loved ones from the devastation that would come.

Finally, they decided to make a move and apparated in front of Gringotts, holding an old key tightly as if it were a portkey in case someone noticed them. Luckily, no one did. It felt strange for the two to be back in Diagon Alley after it ravaged and left in rubbles as the first major victory for the Dark Lord's forces.

"It feels so strange, being back to normal. This will be harder than I thought," Luna observed. "Especially seeing all the people who had died."

"True," Harry agreed. "I wish we had spent more time preparing ourselves mentally and emotionally."

They entered the stone building and calmly approached the nearest Goblin.

"Excuse me, sir, could you…" Harry began but was cut short by the burly Goblin.

"Go find your parents, little boy, and don't bother me." The Goblin growled at them before turning his back to them.

Harry sighed. This would be harder than he thought. Looking around to see if anyone was in hearing range, he dropped his voice and spoke in perfect Gobbledegook, "**Greetings, son of stone. Gold and glory unto you and yours.**"

Harry had become accustomed to Goblin mannerisms during the later years of the war when several tribes joined the resistance and became some of its most stalwart members. Needless to say, the Goblin stopped dead on his tracks and whirled around with a look of incredulity on his face.

Winking at his sister, he faced the Goblin with extreme respect.

"**All that is gold does not glitter; not all those who wander are lost**," he smiled at his smirking sister, who obviously caught onto his reference to Tolkien, who's books had become extremely popular among his friends after being introduced by Hermione, "**I have business that will be beneficial to us both.**"

"Perhaps," the Goblin began hesitatingly, "I was being over rude."

"Your apologies are accepted, though unnecessary. I assure you - our business is worth your time and is of a highly sensitive manner."

Rose stepped in. "**We wish to reclaim the Amadeus, Peverell and Iriel lines. **Oh, and we wish to make a withdrawal from the Potter vault."

Harry inwardly smirked at the Goblin's expression but smoothly continued, "It is rude of us to not have introduced ourselves yet. I'm Harry Potter and this is my twin sister, Rose Potter."

The Goblin shook himself to clear his head and stuttered, "R-Right this way, Mr. and Ms. Potter. I'm Gerhik and I apologize again for my unprofessional conduct."

The Goblin led them to a higher level, the offices, and into a large chamber. Seated at one end of the chamber, was an ancient looking Goblin peering into a parchment. Gerhic rushed to the desk and whispered frantically. The older Goblin's eyes widened and he looked at the twins contemplatively and gave a toothy grin, beckoning them to come closer.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter, my name is Gernault and I am the manager of the Amadeus and Iriel vaults."

Harry was surprised. He had never met old Gernault in person, but had heard many stories from his Goblin companions about him. His sons were some of the staunchest supporters of the resistance against the Dark Empire and though Gernault himself had died just before the war had intensified had done much to sway the support of the tribes that joined the resistance.

In a very respectful tone, Harry addressed the old Goblin, "**Greetings, tribe elder**," which resulted in Gernault raising his eyebrows for the young child seemed to be aware of his position in Goblin heirarchy. Harry turned to Rose and saw that she was aware of Gernault's role as well. Silently, he raised his eyebrows and seeing her nod, they reached a decision. They would need allies to succeed in their tasks.

"**Before we begin with business, I request you to probe my mind and see my memories. Please, I beg you to indulge me this once.**"

The Goblin frowned, but croaked, "**Should I choose to do so, it will be no inconvenience; for I wish to know how two young children know so much about my people. However, it is my belief you do not fully understand the meaning of your offer. I do not desire to intrude upon your privacy, young man.**"

"**There is much in my mind I do not wish to share with others either and let me assure you that those memories are safely guarded but, father of my former companion, I open myself to you for you to understand my life better.**"

"**Very well, young wizard.**"

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear on my magic that whatever memories I show to Gernault, tribe elder, are of events that have truly transpired."

The Goblin narrowed his eyes in perplexity as Harry was surrounded in a white glow. The situation was getting stranger by the second. When the glow subsided, he peered into Harry's eyes and entered his mind. Harry allowed the Goblin's entry and carefully guarded him to images and memories of particular events, highlighting the war and the devastation left behind. He allowed the Goblin to see the role played by his people in both sides of the war and finally, his conversation with Remus in the Hall of Magic on time travel.

After nearly half an hour, the old Goblin withdrew from the wizard's mind and leant back on his chair. His face had paled to a very light shade of green and his forehead was dripping with sweat. His eyes were like headlights and his forehead furrowed into more lines than Harry could thought possible. For minutes he stayed still and then lowered his gaze. Slowly, he gathered his composure and shook his head clear.

"**It seems that you have led a most interesting life, Mr. Potter. And you bring new meaning to the phrase you uttered earlier: all that is gold does not glitter.**" The Goblin chuckled nervously, "**You have suffered much and yet you tirelessly fight on****…**** You have my respect and my word, Mr. Potter, I will help you in what you seek to achieve.**"

Harry smiled at the old Goblin and said, "**It****'****s just Harry, and thank you. I will certainly have need of your assistance and guidance in the future. But for now, we simply need to be financially independent.**"

The Goblin gave a snort and reverted to English, "If you consider claiming three of our most notable vaults as being 'financially independent', I fear to imagine what you would mean by affluence. You do realize that the Peverell and Iriel are direct descendants of three of the four Founders; and the Amadeus is older and far more extensive than even the Founders. But then, you did traverse through the Halls of Magic," he sighed recalling the gold he saw in Harry's memory of the legendary place and muttered to himself, "So much gold."

Harry chuckled while Rose looked bored.

"Pardon, Ms. Potter, I…" the Goblin began but was interrupted by a dreamy voice.

"Just Rose, sir."

"Very well and I'm no 'sir' either, just Gernault. As I was saying, the ministry has kept details of all the ancient lines highly confidential so they can seize it following a five hundred year hiatus, except the Amadeus which is protected by old magic. It would be our extreme pleasure to restore all to you, following a blood analysis of course," the Goblin paused for effect, and continued, "Much better for the economy to keep all the gold in circulation."

Harry was aware of the Goblin's disapproval of ministry interference in the handling of their accounts and was about to comment something before the Goblin interrupted, "What are we waiting for? Let us proceed. You are fortunate for the lines you mentioned are in their last decade of validity and as such age of the claimant is no longer a criterion." Harry nodded and immediately a silver tray appeared before them with two vials and blades.

"Just a few drops will do," the Goblin said distractedly, frowning while reading a parchment which had appeared in front of him.

A few minutes later Harry and Rose had claimed their status as principle heirs of prominent wizard lordships and Gernault was still examining parchments. The twins waited patiently for Gernault to finish. The old Goblin seemingly unaware, was muttering curses under his breath and shaking his head.

"It seems, Mr. Potter, that there has been a serious miscarriage of ethics with regards to the Potter vault." The Goblin seemed genuinely angry with what he had read.

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"It appears that Griphook, the Potter estate manager decided that there would be no future claimants to the Potter inheritance. Resultantly, the entire contents of your family vault and the trust vaults in the names of Harry James and Rose Lillian have been dispersed," the Goblin growled ferociously, and Harry was glad that the anger of the old Goblin wasn't directed at him. He was also taken aback by the Goblin's proclamation, not that he needed the funds from the Potter vaults with his new inheritance.

"Let me assure you, Harry," he finally said in a tone as soft as a Goblin could manage, "I will personally determine what happened and ensure a full audit. A goblin has besmirched the honor of his clan. It may take a few days to determine exactly what happened. Until then, you may wish to use one of your newly acquired vaults."

Harry nodded. "That's fine. Could we have two bottomless bags attuned to… the Amadeus vault for me, and the Iriel vault for my sister? We wont require the rings until we're legally adults."

The Goblin gave a wave of his hand and two bags appeared in front of them and they picked one each.

"Where to now, brother dear?" asked Rose, dreamily, as they walked out of the bank and into bright daylight.

"I need to get Hedwig from the Owl Emporium," Harry stated with longing. He missed his old friend dearly. The snowy white owl had loved Harry unconditionally and in the end even took a death curse that was meant for her master. That night Harry single handedly took down an entire nest of Vampires in his rage.

"Yes, Hedwig," he repeated the name, lovingly. He would soon find his friend. "And then we can get you a pet, sis." But before they could take another step, a brilliant white flash made them jump.

Like a bolt of lightning, and accompanied with a soft rustle of wind, in front of them hovered a silver-white phoenix, resplendent in the sunlight. The wingspan of the magical bird was almost a meter long and the head was decorated with a crown of black feathers.

The sudden appearance of the bird seemed to have caught the attention of many passers-by who stopped and gazed at the magnificent creature. Harry, however, was unaware of anything but the phoenix. He had never seen such a beautiful bird and yet it seemed rather familiar to him. He uncertainly reached for it, saying, "Hedwig?"

The phoenix trilled a note of affirmation but kept gazing at Harry for a few moments in bemused uncertainty. Harry immediately lowered his mental shields and stuttered, "Hedwig, is… is that really you?"

Sometime towards the end of his final year, Harry had realized that he shared a unique mental understanding with the owl. Perhaps, the bond came back with him to this timeline as well and the power of the sword transferred through it. For a few seconds the phoenix hovered in front of him, and then trilled a note of pure bliss before scooping on his shoulder. Harry smiled in bliss as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"It's so good to see you, girl. Though you seem to have changed somewhat in this reality. You silly, silly bird… why did you have to go all noble on me and sacrifice yourself. I missed you so much. I…"

"Hate to cut short your reunion, brother," Rose's voice came crashing into Harry's tirade. "We seem to be gathering quite a large crowd here."

Sure enough, quite a few people had gathered to see the unique bird and the two little kids. Some were even clapping. One regal looking lady approached them with long strides. As Harry looked at her warily, he felt something familiar about her. He glanced at Rose who was staring open mouthed at the approaching figure and then he realized who she was – Alice Longbottom, Rose's mother-in-law from the past timeline, with whom Rose had a very friendly relationship after she recovered from her mental condition.

But the woman striding towards them looked nothing like the gentle and retiring woman they knew, but one who clearly belonged to high society. Dressed in elegant white and blue robes and a rather ostentatious diamond necklace hanging just above the cut of her light blue shirt, she regarded them disdainfully.

"How much for that bird?" she demanded, pointing at the phoenix on Harry's shoulder. Rose was shocked by the coldness of her voice.

Harry immediately frowned at the woman and said in an equally cool voice, "She's not for sale."

"Boy, do you know who you are speaking to? I am Alice Longbottom, mother of the boy-who-lived. That phoenix should rightfully belong to my son," she said, with a hint of irritation in her voice, "not some poorly bred street urchins like yourself. I will pay you well for it."

Harry was shocked, but gathered himself fairly quickly. With a stony expression, he retorted, "A phoenix does not belong to anyone. They come and go as they please and choose their companion on their own. If Hedwig chooses to go with you, she is welcome."

He looked at Hedwig, and saw from the corner of his eye that everyone else was looking at her as well. In response, Hedwig took flight and did a loop around Harry's head and settled on his shoulder again, trilling a note of satisfaction. Meanwhile, Harry told her mentally, 'I think it's best if you leave for now, girl. But keep an eye on us, girl.' And with a flash of lightning and rustle of wind, she disappeared.

Harry jerked slightly when Hedwig left but shrugged, to no one in particular. "Guess she didn't want to stay with me for long either, ma'am." It didn't hurt to be polite. But the woman just glared at him for a few moments and without another word, turned and left. Harry turned to Rose and saw an expression of utter disappointment and dismay.

"Cheer up, sis, maybe Neville is not as bad," Harry put an arm around her as the crowd around them started dispersing. "Come, let's have an ice cream and then get you a pet."

But before they could leave, another woman dressed in subtle yet elegant green and white attire approached them, and the twins were glad to see that her expression held none of the coldness of the previous one. Harry almost let out an exclamation of surprise at seeing Amelia Bones in front of him. She had become a valued advisor to Harry after the ministry had fallen and the Resistance had become the sole platform against the Dark Lord.

"Hello dears, I couldn't help overhear the mature manner in which you dealt with that… woman," she began with a warm smile though her voice had acquired a tinge of disgust when mentioning the last word, "But you really shouldn't be wandering alone. Whom did you come with?"

"No one," Harry began, and then stopped, realizing that this encounter could lead to some serious trouble if not handled properly. Seeing a frown on her face, Harry gulped. Wrong answer.

Rose took charge, "Our guardians are muggles and don't really care about our world. We came to see our mother."

Harry sighed, that was as good an explanation close to the truth he could think of.

"Your mother?" Madam Bones asked, perplexed, "Where is she?"

As if on cue, both children looked down and with a saddened expression, Harry uttered, "St. Mungo's."

Rose added in an uneven voice, "We came to buy some sweets for her."

Amelia Bones nodded in sympathy as her heart went out to the two children and said, "I didn't mean to overhear but I heard you talking about ice-cream. Why don't you come with me? My niece is at Florean Fortescue's with another family." She gave a soft smile, "I am Amelia Bones."

Harry gave her a genuine smile, "Harry Potter, and that charming girl there is my twin sister, Rose."

Amelia's eyes widened in surprise, she then realized who the twins reminded her of. On second thought, she was surprised at not having recognized them for herself; they were the splitting image of their parents. As they walked, her heart went out to the two children, all alone and buying sweets for their sick mother who would never recognize or remember them. The Potters had been very famous in the war against Voldemort and the attack on them just after Neville Longbottom had defeated the Dark Lord shocked the entire Wizarding World. The Auror force lost its youngest and most successful captain while the Department of Mysteries lost a prominent researcher. Their children however, were forgotten and Dumbledore said he had taken care of them. And now here they were, in front of her, in old tattered clothes, sad and almost too mature for their age. She shook her head as they entered Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and looked for her niece and the Weasleys.

Harry, on entering the ice cream parlour, stopped dead on his tracks. Huddled in a corner at the back, were the entire Weasley clan. In complete distress, he turned to see Rose give him a look of sympathy as she took his hand in support. Clinging to his sister tightly, Harry tried to relax his mind with some quick meditation exercises. He was not ready for this. He was not prepared to see Ginny yet, alive and a stranger. He restrained his urge to run to her and take her in his arms as he slowly schooled his expression. Unfortunately, this hadn't gone unnoticed by Amelia Bones, who was yet again perplexed by the twins reactions but on seeing them return to normal almost immediately, pushed it out of her mind.

"Aunt Amelia," came a shriek from amidst the Weasleys. Susan Bones leapt up from her seat between Ginny and Bill and ran towards her aunt. She stopped on seeing the twins. By now everyone was staring at the twins and Harry was having a hard time controlling himself. It didn't help that Ginny was one of the people staring at him. The Weasleys had been the only family he ever had along with Hermione, Sirius and Remus, and though their meeting was a clever bit of manipulation by Dumbledore, Harry had forgiven them for that once he realized that they truly had started caring for him. Meeting Ron and Ginny, however, would be a problem and for completely different reasons.

Amelia Bones started with the introductions. "This is my niece Susan and the Weasleys," she introduced each of the Weasleys, who were all there except the twins and Percy, and on reaching Mr. Weasley, "Thanks for looking after Susan, Arthur."

"It was no problem, Amelia, and who might these two fine children be?" Arthur smiled at the twins, trying to put them at ease. It wouldn't be the first time people got intimidated seeing the Weasley clan at the same place. That brought Harry back to his senses.

"Sorry for staring, sir, I am Harry Potter and this is my twin sister, Rose," Harry said in an even voice and was slightly annoyed to see a look of mixed pity and understanding from the adult Weasley. But he was surprised to see another emotion on Mrs. Weasley's face, one he couldn't quite place but reminded him eerily of when he had walked in her dealing with a boggart.

"Well, Harry, Rose, it sure is a pleasure to meet you. Would you care to join us for some ice cream," said the patriarch jovially, indicating two empty places for them.

As they ordered, Harry heard Amelia speak to Arthur, "You should have seen them earlier, Arthur. They put Alice Longbottom back at her place and in the middle of Diagon Alley as well. I am so glad I decided to come here today!" she chuckled.

Harry slightly raised his eyebrows; obviously Alice Longbottom was not a dearly liked person in this timeline.

"What happened, Amelia?" Arthur asked, curiously.

"I saw a big group gathered right in front of Gringotts and went to see if there was any trouble. Turns out, the spectacle was caused by young Harry's phoenix," she smiled, recalling the beautiful phoenix, "A truly magnificent bird, which Alice thought should belong to her dotty son. The phoenix and Harry thought otherwise."

"A phoenix!" They turned to see an excited Ginny squeal with wide eyes, "Really, a phoenix? Do you really have a phoenix? And did you see the boy-who-lived?"

Harry's grin at her earlier statement suddenly faded. He had forgotten that Ginny would have a crush on Neville to begin with. Suddenly, his stomach jolted and his mind started whirling. He didn't even notice Rose's hand clutching his behind the table. Once again, this little interaction between the twins didn't go unnoticed by Amelia Bones.

But before anyone could say anything else, a by-now familiar flash of lightning accompanied by a rustle of wind brought a concerned Hedwig above Harry's head. She gently settled on his lap, rubbing against his chest, trilling a melody of love and affection, which made Harry smile.

"Yes, I really do have a phoenix," Harry said, with a grin, "Well, truthfully, it's the phoenix that really has me." Hedwig gave him a look of amused tolerance, which he returned with one of pure adoration.

"Wow," Bill explained in wonder, "She is beautiful." The others nodded in wonder and fascination.

"Can I… Can I stroke her, please?" Ginny asked him timidly, and his heart started fluttering. He looked down at Hedwig, who seemed to be giving him a phoenix equivalent of a smirk. She rustled her wings and flew from his lap to Ginny's, who seemed ecstatic. She softly stroked the bird.

Hedwig, for her part, seemed to be enjoying the attention as she disappeared in a flash and returned back on Ginny's shoulder. The redhead squealed in delight as Harry muttered a barely audible, "Show off," earning him a reproachful look from Hedwig as she swooped down on him. This brought many chuckles from around the table. After pacifying the bird, Harry looked up and smiled at Ginny, causing her to turn crimson. Seeing her blush pleased Harry. Perhaps, even at the very beginning, she wasn't attracted to him just because of his being the boy-who-lived. Maybe, he still had a good chance.

_Stop,_ he reminded himself forcefully, _this is not YOUR Ginny. Your Ginny DIED! _But another voice came to him, strangely speaking the same words uttered by Rose earlier, _But we fell in love once. Can I not hope for it to happen again?"_

His sudden change in expression didn't go unnoticed and Arthur glanced at Amelia, who shook her head. There was much about these children and especially the boy that the adults found mysterious and haunting.

All this while, Ron had been thinking hard and voiced a question, "Potter…" he said contemplatively, "Isn't that the name of the woman in the ward with Uncle Fabian in St. Mungo's? The nurse said she rarely had visitors, too few and too far in between."

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY," the voice of Molly Weasley thundered, who had been silent for a while, and Bill smacked him on his head obviously having made the connection long before his brother. But before Molly could continue, Arthur had placed a hand on her shoulder. They turned to look at the twins who had paled. Rose was staring at her shoes and Harry looked distraught. In the excitement of seeing Hedwig, Mrs. Longbottom and the Weasleys, Harry had almost forgotten about his plans for curing his mother.

Amelia Bones placed a hand on Rose's shoulder, and cleared her throat, "About that," she looked at the adult Weasleys, "These two were planning to go to St. Mungo's all alone. I was wondering if Molly is planning to visit her brother anytime soon, so they could go with you."

"Please don't bother about us." Harry had turned from white to a deep red. "We will manage on our own."

"Don't be ridiculous, dear; it is certainly no bother," Molly Weasley turned to Harry with a kind look. "But if I may ask, what about your guardians?"

Harry was saved from answering by Amelia Bones, "They're muggles, Molly."

The Weasley matriarch's brows furrowed in confusion, "But then, how have you been visiting her before now? Don't tell me you went alone." Even Amelia seemed interested to know this.

Harry knew there was no way out now, and spoke in a low voice, remembering the story they had agreed on earlier, "This will be the first time. Until today, we had no idea where our mum was, or about magic, and wizards and witches either. Our relatives never told us anything about her or this world." He lowered his eyes to avoid the amazed looks around the table, "We received a letter from Gringotts this morning with a sock that was actually a key to bring us to the bank, and a kind old Goblin explained many things to us. And now we're going to see her, and cure her. Hedwig says it can be done," he ended in a defiant tone, a child daring adults to shatter his dreams. Hedwig joined in with a trill a note of affirmation.

There was complete silence. Amelia opened her mouth but couldn't speak. Molly's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Arthur managed to retain a poised exterior, though he blinked rapidly for a few seconds.

Finally, Molly said, "In that case, we will go to St. Mungo's tomorrow as it is getting a bit late now, and you would want to spend more time with your mother."

That suited Harry just fine. He needed to visit Knockturn Alley to get ingredients to make the potion to cure his mother and it would require a night to brew - a potion which would not be created for another decade and by Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. But as things appeared, he doubted that Neville would be involved in it anymore. And that made him wonder, how many of their discoveries would go undiscovered because of his meddling. But just as it came, he brushed the thought aside. His mother was alive. Mrs. Weasley's brother, Fabian Prewett was also alive. And they would both be well soon. And anyways, much of the latest advancements had been recorded by Hermione and later himself in thick tomes that lay in the Halls of Magic. Brushing aside the side thought, he brought himself back to the conversation.

"Thank you, sir," Rose said politely, "It is really nice of you." Arthur merely nodded.

The Weasleys prepared to leave and asked where they would be meeting.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Harry said without thinking, "That's where we're staying tonight." _Oh shit._

Three voices, "WHAT?"

Amelia narrowed her eyes, "The Leaky Cauldron is no place for children to stay unaccompanied. You should go back to your muggle relatives?"

"NO!" Rose shrieked, making everyone look at her in alarm. Harry looked at her in concern; it seemed that she was reliving some of the younger Rose's memories of the Dursleys. That settled it. He had lived through it twice and could handle it again, but he wouldn't let Rose – his sister in this life and close friend in the previous life, go through it. He moved protectively in front of Rose as Hedwig trilled a note of sorrow.

"I will not let her return there," he said coldly, and even the adults shivered at the sound of his voice, as he continued, "Thank you for your concern, but we are NOT going back to our relatives' place. You have no idea what it is like. We will be quite safe here." The adult Weasleys exchanged a look with each other and Amelia.

Molly Weasley didn't need to think twice after seeing the look of abject terror that flashed the girl's eyes for an instant and the immediate concern and anger in her brother's as he moved in front of her. Her heart went out to the two children and though she flinched at the boy's cold tone, he once again responded to them with a maturity well beyond his age. But she couldn't just allow two children to stay alone in a shady place like the old inn. Exchanging a look with her husband, she made a decision.

"Then, why don't you come with us? Rose can share Ginny's room and Harry can sleep in Fred and George's since they're away at Lee Jordan's. It will be convenient for tomorrow's visit as well. Arthur?" She looked at her husband but her expression would brook no opposition.

"Of course, dear," the man seemed to consider the two children thoughtfully. "And until we come with a more permanent solution, you're welcome at the Burrow." He looked at Amelia pointedly and saw that even she was inwardly chiding herself for not having seen the obvious signs of abuse and neglect.

Harry couldn't help but smile at them despite their interference messing with his plans for curing his mother. He was glad since it proved him right to have forgiven the Weasleys for their early deception. Even without Dumbledore's manipulations, they were willing to take him in.

He flashed a smile of gratefulness, which pleased Molly, and said, "Thanks. We will come with you, but can we first go to the Magical Menagerie, please? I promised to buy a pet for Rose. Also, if we stay with you, we'll pay for the room. Please, we just received our inheritance and should not burden you."

It took a little while for him to finally convince the adults to agree to his condition before Molly responded with a big smile.

"And of course we can go to the pet shop, dear," she said, "Arthur and Amelia have some things to discuss and they won't miss us for a while. Yes Bill - you, Charlie and Ron can go to the Quidditch store. Ginny, you're coming with me and don't argue," she looked at her expecting a protest, but found her daughter oddly accepting the restriction as she stole a sideways look at the raven haired boy with the haunting green eyes. Molly smiled inwardly.

As they walked towards the pet shop, Harry found himself falling in pace with Ginny and realized they were both stealing sideways glances of each other. He felt slightly giddy at that.

"So, you're the youngest, huh?" he stated the obvious, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah," she muttered, "It sucks being the youngest. Everyone treats me like a baby, and it's not as if I'm THAT much younger than Ron. We will be going to Hogwarts together, so it isn't fair he gets to go with Bill all the time and I have to stay with mum."

_Wow,_ Harry thought, _that's more words than what she spoke to me all her first year._

"How come you're going to Hogwarts the same year as Ron? Are you two twins as well? You didn't look too similar to me," he asked.

Ginny giggled, a sound which Harry could have died for, "No, silly. We are nothing like each other. He's ten months older but it works out just fine for the school year," she paused as they avoided the crowd, "I'm glad. I wouldn't know what to do for a whole year alone at home with only my mum. Can you imagine that?"

Realizing what she just said, she quickly moved her hands to her mouth and looked completely distraught, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what I was saying." She stopped in her tracks, upset by her slip.

"Please don't worry about that," Harry pleaded, not wanting her to be upset, "I know you didn't mean anything by it." He gave her a smile that reached his eyes and for an instant the green orbs lost its haunting aura and sparkled with life. "I heard that Neville Longbottom will be in our year as well. What do you think about that?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Ginny, her face alternating between a dreamy look and a frown, "From the hints dad drops, the Longbottoms don't seem very nice people and Bill saw the boy-who-lived in Diagon Alley once. Bill said he is a stuck-up, spoilt brat and Bill never insults people. But I can't imagine the boy-who-lived to be that way," she thought for a while and continued, "It used to be my favourite bed-time story, but in my mind the boy-who-lived was someone quite different from what I've heard of him. I used to picture him to be brave yet shy, polite and quiet. Something like… like you." She said the last sentence very quietly, intended only for herself but Harry had caught it and his spirits had greatly been lifted by that.

They reached the pet shop and Harry joined Rose in searching for a pet. Twenty minutes later they left with a black and white kitten that had caught Rose's eyes the second she saw it. 'Nermal' she named it, calling it the world's cutest kitten and Harry rolled his eyes.


	3. The Lost Child

-1**Chapter 2 - The Lost Child**

"_Harry?" A battle-weary and bloody Ron looked at his best friend, as he lay hugging his dead wife. There was no response. "Harry, I'm so sorry," Ron choked as he spit out blood, "Please, look at me." _

_Harry kept ignoring the red-head, staring into the lifeless face of the woman in his arms. His tears had dried long ago and dawn had approached. He had been in that position for several hours._

"_Harry," Ron pleaded, kneeling down beside him, "Please, I never meant for this to happen."_

_Shifting slightly, Harry raised dull green eyes and met those of Ron's. His once bright emerald eyes had lost their entire luster and could hardly be recognized as belonging to him. Staring at his brother-in-law, he uttered, "Why, Ron?"_

_Ron blinked. "Please, Harry, you have to forgive me. I was wrong to believe that we should accept our loss and surrender to the Empire." His eyes begged for forgiveness. "Please, Harry… I shouldn't have… I ruined the mission by surrendering… I'm sorry about Neville … I… Please, Harry, give me one last chance. I wont disappoint you again."_

"_I… I can't. You left us, Ron. You left me after swearing to always stand by my side. You left us to fight alone. You left Hermione, ignoring her tears and pleas. She withered away. Voldemort didn't kill Hermione, you did. Neville is dead. And now, Ginny is dead," Harry said scathingly, hating every word. "Did it take their deaths for you to realize that there are things worth dying for?"_

_----------_

The Burrow was just as Harry remembered it, the only place apart from Hogwarts which felt like home. Before returning to this timeline, he had been slightly apprehensive about his relations with the Weasleys, especially Ron. He didn't expect things would be the same between them ever again, even though the Ron here was blissfully unaware of the hurt his other counterpart had caused Harry. Sighing, he looked at Rose, who smiled supportively, knowing how much this place and its occupants meant to him.

Leaning closer to her brother, she whispered, "What are we going to do now?"

Giving a rare grin reminding her of the old Harry before their friends had started to die in the war; he winked and simply said in his old manner, "Improvise."

They had returned a few hours before sunset and Harry immediately excused himself to write a letter to thank the Goblin who had been so helpful earlier. Arthur had nodded approvingly and said, "Wizards and Goblins rarely share a cordial relationship. It would be beneficial for you to cultivate this relationship."

Harry smiled. Arthur had no idea how useful it would for him. He nodded at Rose, indicating he would be busy for a while, and she and Ginny could play with Nermal in the meantime.

He entered Fred and George's room carefully, not wanting to trigger any pranks left behind for the benefit of their brothers. Sitting down on a desk, he grabbed a parchment and a quill and began to outline his plan. After half an hour, he finally finished writing and Hedwig took it from him. Sighing in relief, he walked down to see the Weasleys arguing.

"But, mum," Ron was whining, "It's still bright outside. We can have a good hour of Quidditch before dinner. Harry would love to play with us."

Harry frowned. It was true, he would love to fly but he had no desire to play Quidditch, when he wanted so desperately to spend more time with Ginny. He walked in and innocently asked, "What's Quidditch?"

Ron looked at him in disbelief, his mouth like a goldfish. Charlie chuckled and said, "Ron, shut your mouth," and turning to Harry, "Quidditch is a wizard sport played on brooms. Somewhat like basketball in air, though it is a fair bit more complicated."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, grinning happily, "It's the best sport in the world."

"Oh, on broomsticks?" Harry asked, feigning ignorance. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Well," Bill smiled mischievously, "Most people who play Quidditch don't die, though there have been a fair number of deaths."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed catching on, and thoughtfully added, "And there was that referee who disappeared and ended up in an Egyptian tomb," he shook his head in mock sorrow.

Harry gulped, acting his part.

"Stop it," Ginny appeared annoyed at her brothers' antics. "Don't let them scare you, Harry. It's not that bad once you get used to the brooms."

"And what would you know about flying, Ginny?" Molly asked with a frown, pouring pumpkin juice for everyone assembled. Ginny immediately closed her mouth and focused her attention to her goblet of juice.

"Don't you play?" Harry asked, knowing quite well that she secretly snuck out her brothers' broomsticks though her family was completely unaware.

"Hah," Ron smirked. "She's too young."

"Is she? But I thought you two will be starting Hogwarts the same year? So, that should put you in the same age group." Harry grinned at Ginny, who began blushing at his defending her.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "But she's still a girl and mum won't let her fly on a broomstick."

Harry groaned inwardly. Ron was still the same. It took him years to get used to his relationship with Ginny and it seemed a repeat act was on the cards if he ever got to that stage with this Ginny.

"Oh, why don't you guys go ahead and play while I watch you," Harry said thoughtfully, draining his goblet of pumpkin juice. "After all, Egypt is quite a fair distance from here. And if it feels safe, I will join you guys next time."

Watching the three Weasley boys fly around uplifted Harry's spirits. Quidditch and flying on broomsticks had become very dangerous in years just before the war and afterwards, there just weren't enough people who wished to play. Seeing them fly drove home the fact that things were back to normal for now. A sudden urge to fly overwhelmed him and he remembered the odd visions he had been having since he first touched the strange sword in the Halls of Magic. They all had something to do with flying and in every one of them, Harry had wings and flew freely in the open and incessant skies. Pushing such thoughts back, he focused on the present.

He was sitting with Ginny on a bench in the garden while Rose was running around with Nermal. Harry grinned at her. Luna had always wanted a pet but her father wouldn't buy an ordinary animal for her, insisting on hunting for some strange made-up creature and so her desires had been left unfulfilled. When her friends got closer to her, the war had already begun in earnest and pets and sports had acquired very low priority.

Ginny had been quiet all the while, sitting next to Harry, and the tinge of red never completely left her cheek. Harry sighed. This was becoming very similar to the previous time. He had hoped after their earlier conversation that Ginny would be able to speak to him coherently.

"Thanks for supporting me back there," Ginny began nervously, "No one takes my side when my brothers treat me like a baby." Her blush deepened after that declaration.

Harry chuckled. "Their loss. I bet you sneak around on your brothers' broomsticks when they're not around and can fly almost as well as Ron, if not better."

That made her look up in amazement, her blush fading away, and slightly alarmed, "How did you know?"

Harry laughed happily. "How else would you know how easy it is to fly?" They both grinned at each other and Harry was pleased to note no sign of crimson in her cheeks.

"Hey Gin," Harry asked seriously after a few moments of silence had lapsed between the two. "Are we friends?"

Ginny gaped at him in surprise, which Harry couldn't quite understand and said, "You really want to be _my_ friend? Not Ron's?"

Harry frowned slightly, "Yeah, if you want to, that is. And why can't I be friends with you and Ron, both?"

"No, no reason," Ginny said hurriedly in a slightly higher pitch than normal. "It's just that I don't have many friends. Only Susan, and that's because Dad knows her aunt." She looked at him, and smiled beautifully, "I would love to be your friend. And Rose's." Then her blush came back.

Harry smiled in relief and sat back, enjoying the companionable silence between the two of them.

----------

Gernault was deep in thought. The events of the day had left him astounded. The two time travelers and the future they showed him and the unusual letter he had just received from an even more unusual bird kept compounding matters for him. He was pacing in his office, deliberating on what he should do. By rights, such a large issue should be brought before the Gathering of Elders, but now he wasn't so sure. In a future where Goblins betrayed Goblins, he had to decide what his duty was - to rigidly stick to protocol or spend all his energies in honoring his promise to help the young wizard. He sighed as he reached a decision. There was something about the young wizard that made him want to follow the ten year old.

_Not surprising_, he decided with wrinkled bows, _considering who he was in his previous life. And the lad has a good head for business too_. _Requesting to patent those potions under the name of Lord Amadeus was indeed a stroke of genius._ Gernault gave a throaty chuckle, business with Harry Potter would indeed bring gold and glory to his tribe.

"Gerhic, have you got what I asked you for?" the old Goblin asked, upon realizing the patient presence of a figure behind him.

"Yes, father of my tribe, here are the ingredients," the younger Goblin put various items on the table in front of him in bemused silence. Gernault observed him. His nephew had done many brave deeds during the war and though he couldn't praise him openly for it, he had resolved to make him a key part of the Potters' plans and hadn't needed the request from Harry to do so. An added bonus was his skill in making potions.

"You are no doubt curious why a Goblin Elder is dabbling in potions," Gernault asked with a toothy grin waiting for his nephew to nod. "This, my lad, is a special request from Lord Amadeus who also holds the titles to the Peverell estate and his sister, the Lady Iriel. There are directions in the parchment there and I want you to personally prepare the potion for _our_ clients." He allowed the last words to sink in and was rewarded with a look of shell-shocked incredulity on his nephew's face.

"Yes, _our_ clients," Gernault smirked. "You shall be in direct contact with the Lord and the Lady when I am not available. Perhaps, you should do that even when I am available, age seems to be catching up on me, if they let you into their confidence."

"You do me great honor, uncle," Gerhic bowed reverently, and added in baffled undertones as he read the directions on the parchment, "But, why inject the potion in muggle candy?"

Gernault gave a great guffaw of laughter and said, "Our client could put Salazar Slytherin to shame in a game of wits."

----------

The next morning Harry woke up and found himself in complete disarray. He had been preparing for this day since the moment he figured out how to meddle with time in order to save his parents. Although he failed to save his father, he would soon get to know his mother. Taking a deep breath, he recalled the first time he ever saw his mother – the Mirror of Erised, and the first time he heard her – the effect of a Dementor. During battles, he often found himself lowering his mental shields while facing Dementors just to hear her voice. Now, he had a chance to bring her back to his life. And he was worried: the potion was only part of the treatment.

Hermione while researching the effects of cruciatus, discovered that a person would withdraw and lock their conscious selves deep within their minds in a desperate act of self-preservation and then were trapped within. While the potion she created with Neville helped, it would only work if the person themselves were willing to return to a conscious state of mind. It worked in the case of Neville's parents because he used to visit them twice every year. Some part of their minds registered the love of their son and they were desperate to return to him.

Harry was worried. From what Ron had let slip in the ice cream parlor, his mother had few visitors. That might have a detrimental effect on her eventual treatment. He was pacing up and down the living room, having woken up earlier than the rest, a habit which he had developed during the war. It was like this that Rose found him.

He was staring into the empty fireplace and barely registered the hand that came around his waist. Whirling around, he saw Rose with an expression that mirrored his.

"Everything will be all right, Harry," she consoled him with a weak smile. "Mum will be cured."

"How do you know that?" Harry retorted a bit harsher than he meant to. Seeing the hurt flash through his sister's eyes, he regretted it immediately. He gathered the thin figure of his sister in his arms and burying his head in her hair, said, "She has never seen us before. What if she doesn't want to return? The potion won't work in that case."

Rose stroked her brother's back and softly said, "I am sure she will want to come back to us, Harry. We just need to give her a good reason to do so. She will come back if you succeed in convincing her how much we need her." She frowned when she felt Harry stiffen.

He pulled back and looked at her intently, "I have lived through two neglected childhoods, Rose. I won't have to pretend about how much I need my mum."

Rose nodded sadly at her brother's haunting emerald eyes and saw no sign of the war veteran and leader that he had become. She could only see a lonely child yearning for his mother.

That was how Molly Weasley found the twins when she came down and felt her eyes moisten. She silently went closer and gave them each a crushing hug. She had expected Harry to resist against her touch as he appeared a naturally shy person but surprisingly, he eased into her embrace as if he had been used to it for years. Patting his back, she then went to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast.

Breakfast was a silent affair as Harry's sullen mood seemed to spread around. Only Bill and Ginny would be accompanying their mother to St. Mungo's and were at the breakfast table with Harry and Rose. The most notable thing during breakfast was the sudden appearance of Hedwig with a package in her claws. The Weasleys were glad to see Harry cheer up like this.

"What's so good about the package, Harry?" Arthur asked gently, attempting to make conversation.

Harry gave a big smile. "Hedwig brought a cure for mum," he said cheerfully, leaving the adult Weasleys utterly speechless at that. Molly's eyes watered up and she hastily left the room.

Arthur sighed. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, he tried to explain, "Harry, you must understand, so far no treatment has been successful for your mother's condition. Don't get your hopes up too high, son."

Harry returned his gaze with a nod, "I know that, sir. This treatment has an equally likely chance of working or not working. But the way I see it, until yesterday I had no mother. Anything is better than that." The adult nodded and left it that.

St. Mungo's was as gloomy as Harry recalled. He disliked the place with a passion, mostly due to the near death experiences which brought him to the hospital.

Entering the long term ward, Harry stopped in his tracks. For the first time in two lives, he saw his mother alive. Not in an enchanted mirror, not in photographs and not as a ghost, but in real life. Feeling another hand slide into his, he saw Ginny at his side. Coming back to reality, he realized Rose had entered a daze as well. He rubbed his thumb on the back of his sister's wrist, their usual show of comfort, which made her nod at him in gratitude.

He noticed Molly Weasley take Ginny away from him and with Bill towards another person in the room, giving the twins privacy. He looked at the girl in dismay. Even though she wasn't the Ginny he knew, he still felt the need for her support, especially since she was willingly giving it to him.

Seeing her unable to free herself from her mother's grasp, he walked tentatively to the woman who had brought him to life. At an arm's length from her bed, Harry said, "Mum."

He hadn't expected anything but was still disappointed to see no reaction. Walking closer, he touched her hand. She immediately flinched and turned away. Then, she peeped at Harry and stared for a second, before turning away again.

Rose came next to Harry with visible tears on her face.

Harry hugged her. "It will be all right, Rose. Mum will be fine again." Leaning closer, he whispered, "Thank you, Luna. Thank you for accepting Rose's mother as your mother too."

The woman peeped again and this time she stared at them for a while longer. Tentatively, Harry handed her a candy. It was Rose's idea to inject the potion in a candy. Three drops was all that was required.

The woman took the candy but didn't move her eyes away from her children. Harry leaned forward and kissed his mother's cheek. She didn't seem to notice it and absently stroked a lock of Harry's messy hair and laughed before turning away. He shivered at the first voluntary contact his mother had for him.

Sighing, he moved closer. He carefully observed every detail of his mother as she chewed the candy while Rose stood transfixed at the sight of the woman.

Harry looked around and saw Ginny carefully slipping away from her mother, who was overcome by her own emotions at seeing her brother. He waited as Ginny came closer.

"Uncle Fabian is like that too."

Harry nodded and didn't even notice that their hands had locked together again. He was concerned about getting his mother back.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke clearly, "I'm sorry we couldn't come earlier. We didn't know where you were or about magic. We found out yesterday and came straight to see you, mum. We have come to cure you." His voice broke at the end.

Seeing his discomfort, Rose took over. "We went to Diagon Alley, mother, and we met some very nice people. Madame Bones and the Weasleys have taken good care of us. Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to bring us to meet you. We also met a very nice Goblin - Gernault. He was very helpful and when he found out that the Potter estate had been dissolved, he was very angry and promised to look into it. Turns out that some fellow called Dumbledore convinced them we wouldn't need it. Half the money was taken by the ministry and the other half went to Dumbledore's company, something called the Order of the Phoenix."

Simultaneous gasps came from Molly and Bill who stared at the twins in disbelief. Not noticing his audience, Harry continued:

"But don't you worry about that. Gernault promised he would get it back for us. We did a blood sampling to prove our inheritance and there were other vaults. Oh, and talking about phoenixes, mum, meet Hedwig. She's beautiful, isn't she? She came yesterday and has become a great friend to me."

He went on talking about Diagon Alley and the Weasleys, waiting for the potion to take effect. After several long minutes, Harry began to get desperate. It had to work. He couldn't lose his mother even before he had her, not again. The ten year old was overwhelming his older self.

"Mum… mum, please," Harry pleaded as tears fell from his eyes. "Mum, please come back. I need you so much. Rose needs you, mum. Please come back to us, I know you can."

"They sent us to the Dursleys," he declared after a moment with a drop of tear falling from his eyes onto the sheet. His voice had become frantic. The potion was a one shot and it had to take effect soon after ingestion.

"I know you would not have wanted that. They hate us, mum, and I think they hate you too. They called us freaks and kept us in the cupboard under the stairs till we were five. Sometimes they would lock us for days with no food. The last time they did that Rose started crying, and I couldn't help it. I burst the door open. They moved us to the smallest bedroom and had Dudley beat us. I would let him hit me so that he would leave Rose alone."

He paused, openly crying now and Hedwig was trilling a soothing melody. "Once, he really hurt Rose and his clothes burst into flames. I think I did that as well. Don't blame Rose for it."

He felt Rose stroke his cheek and wipe off a bead of tear, but he didn't move his eyes from the emerald eyes of his mother's. "That was when they started making us do all the housework. I would wake up earliest to cook breakfast and then I would tend to the garden while Rose cleaned the house. When school started, we didn't get any lunch money and Dudley and his gang of bullies never let us have any friends. If we did better than Dudley in tests, we would have no dinner at night."

He didn't notice that everyone in the room was listening to his narration intently. Ginny still held his hand, but was rocking slightly in her position, overcome by tears. Molly had a look of horror in her face and not much better than her daughter. Bill had paled at the atrocities the twins had to suffer.

"Rose and I don't blame you mum, don't feel bad. We love you. But we can't go back to them. I won't let Rose go there. You have to come back to us, we need you so much. We want you back."

A heavy set man in an orderly's uniform came in and said, "Sorry, I must ask you to leave until you are in control of yourself. Excitement is not good for the patient."

He lightly touched Harry's shoulder but was ignored. The man tried to use a little force but was shocked by Harry lashing out at him.

"Leave me alone," the boy yelled.

Immediately, another orderly entered and they each took hold of an arm of the violent boy and started moving him towards the exit. Harry's head was whirling. All his experience and training fell short in comparison to a ten year old's fear of losing his mother even before he truly knew her. His hands thrashing about, he screamed, drowning out his sister's protests and Hedwig's sorrowful trill. He could barely register Ginny's soft sobs. The girl had been pulled back by Bill.

"Let him go, let him go, let him go…" Ginny kept repeating amidst tears as Bill held her back.

With a painful sob, Harry's anger reached its limits. His right hand glowed blue in color, the power of the Sigil radiating in the heat of its wielder's emotions. The window shutters had started fluttering and the glass exploded. A third orderly came running into the ward with his wand drawn and pointed at Harry, when…

"LET HIM GO!" a new voice shouted above all the noise.

A complete silence followed as the voice had an absolute tranquilizing effect on Harry. The boy's eyes relaxed as he saw a figure get up from the bed in front of him. At that instant, he felt that even if all the Dementors in the world somehow attacked him, he would still escape unscathed. Slowly, his lips curled to a weak smile as he took in what appeared to be the most beautiful sight he could imagine – his mother rising to his defense.

"I said, let him go," she repeated, in a softer but no less acerbic tone, giving the three men a look which made them freeze. While the orderlies were stuck in place, Harry freed his hands from their grip and ran to his mother, throwing his arms around her waist and decades of desire were poured into one tight embrace.

Almost too soon, Harry felt her hold loosen and he was about to protest when he realized that his mother was making space for Rose to come in. Harry grinned at his sister, feeling slightly ashamed at having made her cry during his outburst. She leaned into the taller woman and the three stood like that for several long minutes. She whispered softly, "Harry… Rose…"

Harry grinned at her and said, "Mum," while Rose blinked with happy tears.

That single word had a remarkable effect on the woman and she burst into tears while repeating, "Harry… Rose… my babies…"

The Weasleys who had been silent observers now came forward. Molly took the hysterical woman in her arms, soothing her, and to everyone's surprise, Ginny grabbed Harry in a fierce embrace.

Harry smiled at the contact and stroked her hair the way he knew she loved in his previous life, making her smile at him. Parting somewhat reluctantly, Ginny then moved to hug Rose as well, as Bill clasped Harry's shoulder in support. He opened his mouth to thank the oldest Weasley sibling, but was interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

"Good heavens, Lily Potter, you are... you are back! This is a miracle," the kindly yet flabbergasted voice of an aged healer cut across the room. Harry turned to see the newcomers and felt his stomach churn. With the three orderlies were two healers , one of whom Harry knew from his previous life as Healer Dale, a young protégée of the famous Healer Goode, who Harry assumed was the older man next to Dale. But beside Healer Goode was a wizard Harry had no desire to meet, not yet - Albus Dumbledore.

"That would seem to be the case here," Dumbledore twinkled merrily at the group."But how did such a miracle come to pass?"

Harry averted his gaze and took a few seconds to compose his thoughts and ensure his mental shields were fully drawn. His ten year old self had taken over at the sight of his mother, and hence had lost control over his emotions. Seeing the Headmaster, the older Harry promptly took over, knowing the danger of discovery.

Harry had nothing but the greatest respect for the old wizard and his abilities, but he still considered him a manipulative old bastard. His grievances against Dumbledore had made him decide not to join the Order of the Phoenix and instead form an alliance with them. Harry Potter's DA, later famous as Harry's Army, operated in a vastly different manner from Dumbledore's Order, in ways which the old wizard thoroughly disapproved, and this according to Harry was the ultimate cause of their defeat. The old wizard was too caught up in ideologies of defending the light and redeeming those lost to the dark to not realize that they were losing the war. Harry hoped that since he was no longer the boy-who-lived, he would be free of Dumbledore's manipulations, but seeing him in front of him made him wary.

Harry resolutely walked to his mother and stood by her side, staring at the old wizard in defiance. Dumbledore seemed taken aback by the hostility in the young boy's eyes.

The silence, however, was soon broken.

"What were you thinking of, Albus," Molly Weasley shrieked like a banshee. "Sending these dear children to such horrible people and not bothering to check on them. Were you even thinking?"

Molly's words made Lily Potter gasp. She looked at her children fearfully and stuttered, "Harry… Rose… the Dursleys?"

Seeing their lowered gaze, her misty eyes instantly cleared with rage and she thundered, "Albus Dumbledore! You gave your word to look after my children should anything happen! You promised you would send them anywhere but my sister's. Explain yourself!"

Dumbledore sighed, and conjuring a chair fell down on it. "It appears I do owe you an explanation for my conduct regarding your family, Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore looked at them apologetically, "It seems I have made a few poor decisions regarding these two children. Harry, isn't it?" He looked at Harry who met his gaze unflinchingly, and then turned to Rose, "And Rose?" They merely nodded and remained standing in either side of their mother. "But perhaps we can leave those for a later date. I wouldn't want to ruin your reunion and my presence seems to be undesired," he sighed, standing up. "I will await your owl, Mrs. Potter, when you are ready."

Harry couldn't help himself. "Phoenix," he corrected, glancing at Hedwig, who chose that moment to fly from the back of the ward to Harry's shoulder.

Dumbledore looked shocked momentarily and Harry smirked inwardly. _One to Harry,_ he thought. Harry had started keeping track of the number of times he made the Headmaster lose his outward calm and saw no reason to not start it again.

"So, _you _are the boy Alice Longbottom was talking about. That's a lovely specimen, I didn't know they came in any other colors," Dumbledore said with tremendous interest. "Well, young man, it is an honor to be chosen by a phoenix and at such a young age…" He shook his head, "Fawkes came to me shortly after my seventieth birthday. Very well, dear boy, if you have any questions, feel free to send your phoenix over."

_Yeah right, _Harry thought, _that's exactly what I want - to become Dumbledore's top pawn again._ He merely nodded as the Headmaster turned to leave.

The next few hours were torturous for Harry as healers kept his mother occupied, examining her. He looked at the waiting Weasleys and approached Molly, taking something out of pocket.

"It should work for your brother as well, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said quietly, passing a piece of candy to the wide-eyed woman, "It will be easier for him since you kept visiting him regularly. Please don't tell the healers. The person who gave these to Hedwig would like to keep it a secret until he is ready to introduce it to the world." Before he could finish, he had been seized in a tight hug by the woman, who had begun crying unabashedly.


	4. Healing

-1**Chapter 3 - Healing**

After several days of Lily Potter's recuperation at the hospital, during which time Harry had the Goblins renovate Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow, they moved to their home. For Harry, the next few days had been some of the best of his life as he got to know his mother better.

Eventually, a week before his eleventh birthday, the inevitable meeting of the Potters with Albus Dumbledore took place in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. Also present were Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid and Remus Lupin. After a fond reunion with the three, Lily enquired the whereabouts of the other Marauder.

"What do you mean, 'Sirius is in Azkaban?'" Lily roared when she heard Lupin's response. "What did he do?"

The others in the room looked in disbelief at the red head. Dumbledore regained composure and said, "For betraying your family and allowing Death Eaters into your home. Surely, you didn't expect us to let him get away without punishment."

_Fools_, Harry thought darkly but kept quiet in deference to his mother's authority.

"Fools!" she thundered, making Harry grin in his mind. "Sirius was not our secret keeper, Pettigrew was. Sirius was a decoy. Tell me," she looked beseechingly at Remus, "Please tell me that at least you called for a fair trial for him. I can forgive you for not being more assertive in taking custody of Harry and Rose but…" Seeing the Marauder's shocked and downcast expression, she abruptly stopped. Taking a few deep breaths, she whispered icily, "I don't believe this."

Turning to Dumbledore, she said bitingly, "Defender of the Light, indeed. I suppose I will have to get him out myself." She glared at the Headmaster, who withered slightly in her scrutiny.

"Mum," Harry interjected. "The vault."

Lily nodded absently at her son and intensified her glare at the Headmaster. "By what right did you order the Potter Estate to be dissolved? I never took you for a petty thief, Albus."

The Headmaster grimaced, ignoring the shocked gasps from Hagrid and McGonagall. Remus had yet to recover from the shock of Sirius' innocence but he turned to the Headmaster in indignation.

"Albus," the deputy headmistress asked, hesitatingly, "Is what Lily said… is it true?"

"All… all that money you suddenly had for Order business and the Longbottoms… Albus?" The usually calm werewolf gave the Headmaster a look that made even the powerful wizard shiver.

Leaning back in his chair, the Headmaster sighed. "What I have done is indeed unforgivable, Li… Mrs. Potter, and I cannot with dignity ask you to pardon me. All I can say in my defense is that your sister exerted her authority as your children's guardian and informed me that they will have nothing to do with our world. I allowed her convictions to sway my actions."

"Then you had NO right to leave them there, Albus!" she shrieked. "You pretty much kidnapped my children and placed them in a household against my wishes and divided the family estate between yourself and the ministry. How could you! It's as if you planned all of this till the end!"

By now, the Headmaster was receiving glares by every single person in the room and was left speechless.

Enough, Harry decided finally. He didn't like the old man and in all likelihood his mother's assumption was correct, but he knew Dumbledore's importance in the coming battle and in the security of the castle. He tugged his mother's sleeve to catch her attention.

"Mum, Sirius."

Lily softened her expression when she saw the pleading eyes of her son and turned to the Headmaster. "You do not deserve it, but I shall try to forgive you, Headmaster, if you give me your word to stop meddling in my family's affairs and use your influence to provide Sirius a fair trial. I don't believe him capable of murdering innocent people. Let the truth come out."

The next day, after much persuasion, Lily agreed to let Harry and Rose visit Azkaban with her. Harry desperately wanted to see Sirius, but even more, he didn't want his mother to go to that foul place alone.

Azkaban had the most terrible memories for Harry. Voldemort had made the fortress his stronghold and ruled his Dark Empire from there. Some of the most terrible battles were fought in the island fortress and Harry had lost many good friends and allies there. Returning to the place brought back severe memories even though he could reduce the effect of the Dementors with his mental shields.

Seeing Sirius' frail body lie sprawled in the back of the prison, Harry felt a rage in his chest. _He should have been in his Animagus form_, Harry thought in anger as he ran towards the bars, _or perhaps he changed when he heard us coming._

Not waiting for the others to catch up, he rushed forward to the bars and shouted, "Sirius! Sirius! Paddy!"

The figure moaned in pain as he moved his head up slightly. Squinting his eyes, he looked as hands passed between his prison bars and extended forward, trying to reach him. Nobody had ever come to visit him since he had been thrown in that godforsaken place. Hearing his name called out loud was like a dream and he tried hard to recognize the figure in front of him. In utter disbelief, he croaked, "Prongs?"

Harry sighed in relief. His godfather had not yet lost his mind. Smiling, he reached forward, "Not Prongs, Paddy, it's Pronglet!"

Sirius groaned as he tried to clear his vision. Crawling slightly forward, he jerked in surprise and groaned as his joints cracked. "Ha… Harry? Cub?"

Harry smiled when the Marauder recognized him and nodded ecstatically. He took the weak hands of his father's friend and quietly said, "We'll get you out, Padfoot. I promise you."

Sirius looked in wonder at his Godson's words and his widened as the figure of Lily and a miniature Lily with dark hair approached. He gasped, "Rosebud… Lils…"

Lily sadly looked at the frail figure. "Oh Sirius! This is all my fault. If only we hadn't insisted on Pettigrew… I'm so sorry." She wept at the vacant eyes that once sparked with the intensity of life.

"Lils," he repeated, his mind in complete disarray. "You… you… they… they said you were…" he trailed off and looked at the woman in wonder.

"Oh Sirius! Don't worry about me. We will get you out. You hear me! We WILL get you out!"

Harry hugged his mother, who was weeping in sorrow and didn't mind the pain that he was feeling from the tightness of her hold.

A few days later, it was the twins' eleventh birthday. They had planned a trip to Diagon Alley to get wands for the twins and new robes for all three. When Lily came down, she was surprised to see that breakfast was already laid out and a beaming Harry stood by the table. She giggled at how adorable her son looked in an apron and patted his messy head, an exact replica of what Rose used to do.

Harry narrowed his eyes and pretending to set his hair right complained, "So that's where she gets that nasty habit from," causing his mother to smile sadly at him.

"Your father used those very words - nasty habit."

Harry looked at her in surprise. He leaned forward and allowed his mother to give him a hug knowing that he would never tire of it.

Soon, all three were eating and talking happily. Harry sighed. This was the life he had always wanted and never had. A normal day doing normal things with his family. Sure, he had become an honorary Weasley but a part of him always felt as if he were an intruder. Now, sitting in a table with his mother, the woman who brought him to life and his sister, he felt content.

"Kids…" their mother began, breaking the silence.

"Yes, mum?" Rose gave a dreamy smile and Harry simply looked up.

"Another month and you'll be going to Hogwarts. I know it'll be hard… I wish it weren't so soon… and we had more time just to ourselves, but I want you to promise me that you will do your best in school and study hard," she said, while clearing the dishes.

"Yes, mum," the twins chorused in unison.

Lily chuckled. "But, you know," she began uncertainly; questioning the wisdom of what she was about to say, "Your father would be most disappointed if you didn't get in trouble once in a while. A few pranks now and then. " She gave a mischievous smile and Harry grinned back.

"Yep, a new generation of Marauders," Harry said excitedly. "Mum, you're a genius."

Lily's smile faded instantaneously and she groaned. "Oh no, I've created a monster." Turning to Rose, she added, "Keep him out of trouble, sweetheart."

Rose smiled back dreamily. "Of course, mother," and turned her attention to Nermal who was begging for food.

Harry grinned evilly at his sister before digging on his breakfast of bacon, eggs and French toast. The pressures of being the boy-who-lived had prevented a truly fun school period for him and he intended to make the most of it this time round. The older Harry would stay at the background, allowing his younger self to live the life he should, aided with his additional years of experience and memories.

It was nice and sunny outside as they walked browsing from shop to shop in the alley. They went clothes shopping first at Madam Malkin's. After getting the robes they would need for school, Harry asked if they could get some dress robes as well.

Lily agreed, knowing that the twins only had the muggle clothes they had bought just after leaving St. Mungo's.

Harry chose three robes – one, silver with blue trimmings and an image of a black wolf emblazoned on the back. The second was all green, the color of his eyes. Finally, a black robe with a silver-white phoenix on the back.

Rose chose simpler robes – a blue and white one, a green one that matched Harry's, and a black one with an image of a tawny owl on the back, her Animagus form in the other timeline. Lily was perplexed with the choice of animals but shrugged as she chose some simple robes for herself.

After shopping for books at Flourish & Botts, where Harry was determined to buy several more advanced books, which pleased Lily, although she frowned at the Animagus book, they reached Ollivander's to see Neville Longbottom and his mother, just leaving.

Harry grabbed his sister's hand in support. He was concerned how Neville would have turned out and didn't want Rose to be terribly disappointed.

Lily frowned and smiled guardedly, "Alice."

Alice Longbottom raised her eyebrows and nodded distractedly at Lily while throwing a dirty look at Harry. She had a grim look on her face and Harry knew exactly why. Neville was holding the Holly and Phoenix wand. Harry gave a nod which was ignored by Neville as he left the shop with his mother.

"Fame really can change people," Lily remarked under her breath.

Harry rubbed his thumb on the back of his sister's wrists and she smiled at him in gratitude.

Ollivander crept behind the Potters but looked somewhat flustered when the twins didn't seem bothered by his sudden appearance. But then he chuckled, "I was wondering when I would be seeing you, Mr. and Ms. Potters. Always fascinating, the reaction of twins and their wands." He turned to Lily and said, "Willow and Unicorn hair, ten inches, eh, Mrs. Potter?" He didn't wait for a response as he clapped his hands and moved to Harry, to take his measurements.

"Mr. Ollivander, how do you choose a wand from all that's available?" Harry asked, trying to cut short the trial and error period, after two wands tested unsuitable for him.

The wand maker chuckled, "Aah, that's where you are wrong, Mr. Potter. I can't choose a wand for you, nor can you choose a wand for yourself. It is the wand that chooses the wizard, not the other way round."

Harry pretended to think for a moment. "So, why do you keep picking up wands at random and making us try them? It makes no sense to me."

"Harry, don't be rude," Lily scolded him.

"No, no, Mrs. Potter, he is not being rude. Very rarely do I get asked such insightful questions," he twinkled in delight. "You are a bright lad, Mr. Potter, for observing the discrepancy between what I say and what I do."

He chuckled merrily and Harry wondered whether it might have been better to just let him be. He had enough old men twinkling at him in his old life to add more in this one.

"The trick, Mr. Potter, is to get a wizard to pick up a wand which is not suitable to him in the presence of other wands. This makes those wands that are more suitable to the wizard to give a faint aura, visible only to the trained eye. And so, we narrow down to the best fit."

"I don't know what aura means, but," began Harry, "I see a bright light coming from that black box on your shelf," he pointed. It wasn't strictly true, but he knew the wand he wanted.

"Impossible! Those wands have been dead for centuries," the wand maker squealed, dropping the box of wands he was carrying. "I only keep them for sentimental value."

Harry shrugged and proceeded to try another wand while simultaneously summoning the box to him with a wandless and soundless charm. He pretended to appear shocked when it came, an expression mirrored by his mother and the wand maker. Only Rose maintained her dreamy and distant expression.

"Perhaps you were right after all, Mr. Potter. This is most unusual," the wand maker sighed in confusion. "Try one of these." He opened the box and Lily let out a gasp of surprise. The wands inside weren't ordinary wooden wands, but were magnificent works of art, each encrusted with a jewel on top.

Harry knew which one was his and decided to keep it for last. No point in making it very obvious. He picked up a blood red wand with a diamond and gave it a wave. A loud explosion made all four of them jump.

"No, no, no, not the reaction we are looking for," Ollivander immediately snatched it from Harry, "And yet a reaction nevertheless. Curious." Harry shrugged and picked a silver wand with a ruby. Faint silver and gold sparks came out of the tip and Ollivander looked curiously at Harry.

"Try the last one as well," he said excitedly.

Harry complied happily. "That's the one with the best aura thing," and picked up a black wand with an emerald encrusted on top. His wand. The moment it touched his fingers, a bright light enveloped him and a melody similar to a phoenix song, though essentially different, filled the air. Ollivander gaped at Harry for several seconds.

"This is quite impressive," he said cautiously.

"What's impressive?" Harry asked calmly. He already knew, but it didn't hurt to be polite.

"You, young man, are holding one of the last surviving Elder Wands. Ten inches, Elder wood - blackened by age, phoenix blood - willingly given, and an Egyptian emerald to aid in old magic and spell casting. And you also showed yourself capable of wielding all three of them." Ollivander regarded the young wizard carefully.

Lily gasped, "But… Elder wands were supposed to have been destroyed centuries ago."

"Yes, yes, Mrs. Potter," Ollivander explained, "These wands were dead for well over a thousand years. I kept them for their sentimental value, never expecting them to actually be used. But somehow, Mr. Potter here seems to be attuned to old magic."

"It is the wand that chooses the wizard," Harry responded cryptically, making Ollivander gleam with joy.

"Very true, young wizard," said Ollivander brightly. "If I'm not mistaken, the last wizard to wield the Emerald Wand was Amadeus, Lord of the mythical land of Arnor, which some people also call Atlantis. However, there is a problem."

Harry nodded. "Cost?" The last time it was given to him freely, but that was more because the wand maker had no business left and had become a refugee with him.

"Not exactly," Ollivander almost seemed apologetic. "As a wand maker, I am magically sworn to only sell wands made by my establishment. I can't sell you this wand for money. Yet, I paid a dear sum for it and cannot give it away freely. It seems a pity to deprive you from it."

Lily seemed outraged at this but before she could protest Harry broke in, "Trade."

Ollivander raised his eyebrows, interested. "And what have you to offer me in exchange for an Elder wand, Mr. Potter?"

Harry frowned. He would have to do this right to avoid suspicion. He mentally called Hedwig. Ollivander jumped at the lightning flash and wind rustle that heralded the arrival of Hedwig and gaped at the phoenix in admiration. Ignoring his mother who seemed annoyed at not being the one negotiating for the wand, Harry turned to the wand maker.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Potter," chuckled Ollivander, "I would gladly give you the Elder wand for two tail feathers of a silver phoenix."

Harry looked at the phoenix for a few seconds and then shook his head.

"Sorry, Hedwig says no." He raised his hand to silence the wand maker before he continued, "What we both agree to, however, is this - a tail feather from Hedwig now, a dire wolf hair within twenty four hours and a decaying Basilisk skin within the year, in exchange for all three Elder wands since they work for me. And like you said, twins have similar reactions so Rose might need one of the other two. And if two of them work for the family, I'd like to keep the third as well." This was a gamble and Harry only just realized the mixed effects the twin bond would have on his and Rose's magic.

Ollivander frowned, contemplating the offer. "The feather is worth one wand, and I must admit I would happily give another Elder wand for a dire wolf hair though I doubt you will be able to find one. But you have to joking about the Basilisk skin. Firstly, there are no live Basilisks left in England and even if you somehow get me one, I don't use such dark cores for my wands."

Harry smiled. "I am sure you know other wand makers who would pay a fair bit for it. Leave the dire-wolf and Basilisk to my phoenix. Do we have a deal?"

The wand maker thought for a long minute and then slowly nodded, "Deal." They shook hands as Hedwig released a tail feather on the counter.

Rose stepped forward and picked the silver and ruby wand. With a wave, a big bouquet of roses sprung out from the tip of the wand with butterflies flying over it. Lily and Harry clapped happily.

Ollivander gaped at the girl. "Elder wood, relatively young and still silver; unicorn hair from a newly born female unicorn; and an Indian ruby to aid in Transfiguration. Extremely powerful, second only to your brother's."

As Lily and Rose left, Harry paused momentarily and turning to the wand maker, said, "Oh, Mr. Ollivander, two things. If you could keep me informed of who receives the wand with the three cores I provide you with?" The wand maker nodded and Harry continued, "Good, and if you could keep today's occurrence between ourselves? Wouldn't want old busybodies interfering with my education. You know what I mean. I will make sure you receive another tail feather when Hedwig is in a better mood, or perhaps another dire wolf hair. Maybe a fresh Basilisk skin as well as its fang."

Ollivander gaped at him in silence but nodded again. Harry winked and left, not hearing the wand maker mutter under his breath, "Great things, Lord Amadeus, great things. This world will not be the same again."

----------

The twins' birthday party was a joyous affair. The Weasleys had all been invited along with a newly recovered Fabian Prewett as well as the Bones. Remus had also come. Knowing how much the Marauder would punish himself on his own, Harry had pleaded with his mother to forgive him, and the woman had given in.

Sirius' trial was scheduled for the week before Christmas and until then he had been relocated from Azkaban to a Ministry cell. Although disappointed with the delay, Harry was glad that he didn't have to endure the Dementors anymore. Lily Potter had fired the Potter family lawyers for going along with Dumbledore's wishes blindly and hired a new law firm - Tonks and Tonks, Sirius' cousin Andromeda and her husband Ted, established lawyers in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds to represent Sirius' case.

Lupin was the first to arrive and he brought boxes of assorted muggle and wizard sweets for the twins. After wishing the twins, he looked uncertainly at Lily, who abruptly hugged him.

"Let's forget the past," she said softly. "Thanks for visiting me in St. Mungo's, Moony."

Harry hid a smile at the relief that lit up the Marauder's face and tore at his box of chocolate frogs, pleased that his mother had forgiven his once trusted advisor.

Molly Weasley arrived next with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. The Potter twins received a massive hug apiece from the Weasley matron. Harry shook hands with the three boys and then turned to Ginny.

The redhead was observing him shyly. It had been a few weeks since the incident at St. Mungo's and she hadn't seen the Potters since then. When she saw Harry's eyes on her, her cheeks reddened and she hastily handed him a small package.

The Weasley twins sniggered at their sister's reaction. One of them, who Harry knew was Fred but was wearing a jumper with the letter G on it, said, "She's been talking about you all week, little Potter."

"Yeah, you've stolen our baby sister's heart," George said with a grin, but catching his mother's eye hastily moved away to greet Rose.

Harry scowled at the other pair of twins. He didn't want Ginny to take another five years to be able to act normal around him, especially since he didn't even have any hyphenated titles in this timeline. Smiling at the mortified girl, he gently opened the wrapping. He grinned at what he saw. It was a typical Ginny present and he never ceased admiring those.

In a simple wooden frame was a painting which Ginny had herself made - of Harry and Hedwig in the back garden of the Burrow. The painting was charmed such that Hedwig would fly around a running Harry. With a big smile that matched the smile on the painting, Harry whispered, "It's beautiful. Thanks, Gin."

The girl relaxed at his praise though blushed at the nickname and handed Rose her present, a similar painting but of Rose and Nermal sitting on a couch in front of a fire.

"Gin?" Fred enquired with raised eyebrows. Seeing that Rose had taken Molly into the kitchen followed by a hungry Ron, the twins moved to either side of Harry and grabbed a shoulder each.

"The last time we_, her brothers, _called her that, we had to suffer a nasty bat bogey hex and spend an entire afternoon degnoming the garden."

"Yeah," Fred complained. "It ain't right that you get, uh, _special privileges_ with our baby sister."

"Brother mine. Methinks a little…"

Harry interrupted, "Listen guys, hate to cut your act short, but judging from the glint in your sister's eyes, you're gonna get a real life reminder of that hex pretty soon. So I suggest you stop teasing her." He stepped forward and tearing away from their grasp and stood beside Ginny, with an arm protectively around her shoulder, which made her tremble.

"Or then again, knowing how you appreciate a good prank or two, I could ask my good friend Moony the Marauder to have a free shot with you." He smirked knowing full well the effect the M-word would have on the two, having discovered the Marauder's map the previous year.

Harry wasn't disappointed. The twins immediately froze in their spots and stared at him with wide eyes.

"M-Marauders?" Fred quivered uncertainly.

"You… Ickle Harrykins… y-you know a M-Marauder?" George, if anything, was even worse, and seemed to be in a fit.

"The greatest pioneering spirits Hogwarts ever saw…"

"… blessed by the angels of mischief and chaos…"

"Yes yes," interrupted Harry. "Not only do I know Moony. But I'm also the son of Prongs and Godson of Padfoot. And I know that you two," he lowered his voice as if revealing a great secret, "have secured a precious artifact belonging to my forbearers that had been seized by an evil and foul minion of Order and Discipline. The last of the Marauders shall eternally be grateful to you for your courageous deeds in the face of such a foul adversary."

"H-How did you know?" Both twins were looking at him with a hint of trepidation and awe in their eyes.

"We Marauders-and-heirs have our ways," Harry said cryptically, enjoying himself fully by now. The twins had kept him on toes for the first few years he knew them and he was thoroughly enjoying this payback.

Once again, lowering his voice, Harry said, "A little phoenix told me that a new order shall be unleashed upon Hogwarts this year. The heirs will return and chaos will ensue. All those bold of heart and true of spirit should flock together and aid the worthy in their quest so pure - of pranks and mischief."

The twins expression of awe and amazement slowly changed into one of glee. They stared at Harry for a second and then faced each other with identical grins and nodded. In a sweeping gesture, they knelt before Harry.

"We are at your service, my liege," two solemn voices echoed and Harry grinned at them.

All this while Ginny had been staring silently at the exchange and looked at Harry in perplexity at her brothers' strange behavior. She seemed a bit put out that her gift had been forgotten but at that very moment Harry turned to her.

"Gin, I love the painting. You are really talented. I can't wait to see what you'll give me for Christmas." He flashed a genuine smile that pleased the red head.

"What was that all about, Harry?" she asked, slightly more at ease.

He beckoned Ginny and the twins to follow him and he led them up to his room. It was a nice and spacious room with a four poster bed. It had been decorated according to Harry's tastes - in blue and silver. It had been long since he had stopped putting everything in red and gold in honor of Gryffindor colors and then he realized that he never really liked red much in the first place. There were posters of dragons and phoenixes and Harry placed Ginny's gift on the mantle piece.

"Ginny," he began, when his audience had settled in. "The Marauders were a group of students in Hogwarts whose sole aim was to prank. My father was their leader. This year, when we go to Hogwarts, we shall resume the tradition. You'll be one of us?"

Ginny considered his words and her lips curled upwards. The twins were gaping at their sister and protested, "But Harry… She's just a girl and doesn't know how to pull a successful prank."

"Do too!" the girl argued. "Remember you two being punished for rubbing the glue on Charlie's door knob? And then that thing with Bill and that girl Lisa? And the teddy bear that disappeared? Replacing Percy's hair cream with tooth paste after he got me in trouble?"

"That was you?" Fred asked in disbelief as Ginny smugly nodded her head.

"And remember those spiders in Ron's socks?"

"Looks like," began George solemnly, "We have grossly misjudged you, dear sister. Even without magic, you are indeed worthy of being a Weasley."

"And a Marauder, if our leader agrees. We beg forgiveness, little prankster, and withdraw our protests. Harry?"

"It's good you two came to your senses. Your leader would have had you whipped for annoying Ginny," he grinned at the redhead who chose that moment to turn crimson again but managed a grateful smile. "Rose will be with us too."

"Of course, she is an heir too. Anyone else?" Fred asked.

"Ron?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"Methinks," Fred said, "the Weasley Prank Genes alternate between siblings. Our prediction for our youngest brother is for him to follow in the footsteps of our older brother Percival. He would not be a valuable addition to our august society."

"And I agree with George," George said with a nod.

"You _are_ George! You agree with Fred!" Harry protested and was glad to see the amazed look on all three Weasleys. He hid his relief at their decision about Ron. "Very well, it has been decided. For now, it will be just the five of us. We shan't be the Marauders," he ignored the protesting looks on the twins' faces and continued, "We shall be something new, something different, something much more. We shall be…" he thought for a few seconds, "the Renegades. Unless you have a better suggestion for a name?"

"Renegades…" Ginny pondered. "Has a nice ring."

"And fits our job description. Also, this way none of the teachers will link it to me based on my father. Twins?"

"We like it," they chorused together. "How about nicknames?"

Harry frowned. "We'll do it the proper Marauder way, which means becoming Animagus." He grinned at the twins' shocked expressions. "Yes, but that's for later. Now we must return or we'll be missed."

Downstairs, Harry saw that Amelia Bones had arrived with her niece. She gave her present to Harry. Harry thanked for it as he tore the wrapping, revealing a book - Hogwarts, a History. He grinned, glad to have an excuse to know a lot about Hogwarts.

As Harry placed it with the other pile of presents, he was shocked to see Susan Bones blushingly hug him as well. He had never really been close to Susan in the previous timeline despite her being a key member of the Resistance and it felt strange to experience such closeness from her. He awkwardly returned the hug and mentally grimaced when he saw from the corner of his eyes the look Ginny was giving Susan.

Parting himself from the excited girl and ignoring the amused looks from the adults, he rushed to the kitchen and joined Rose who was feeding Nermal.

"Did a Snork-nosed Gumback attack you, brother?" She asked with a grin.

Harry eyed her curiously. "Wasn't it Snork-nosed Gum_bottoms_?"

"Not anymore. The timeline shifted and the Gumbottoms changed into Gumbacks. It's a pity really," she sighed.

Harry chuckled and hugged his sister. "Thanks for being you," he said, and dropping his voice, "_Luna_."

That night, after all the guests had left and the Potters retired for the night, Harry apparated out to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and concentrated on his Animagus form. In an instant, the boy transformed into a beautiful black wolf, nearly two meters in length and just under a meter in height, with strong and sturdy legs. An eerie feature of the wolf was its bright and haunting emerald eyes and a tuft of silvery hair on its forehead.

The shiny black coat of this extinct species of the canine family had magical properties that enabled it to heal from wounds and cuts faster than any other creature other than a phoenix. Added to that was its incredible strength and massive teeth that could even cut through a Dragon's hide with repeated attacks. But more than anything else, Harry enjoyed the thrill of freedom in the forest, the exhilaration of the wind beating his face that accompanied his transformations.

But something didn't feel right in the transformation and the wolf's lips curled in a growl. Something was wrong. Something strange. Nighteyes couldn't discover what and instead, prowled to the edge of the forest and gradually picked up pace and ran. It had been too long since he had run uninhibited in the wild, following the moon and howling with the wind.


	5. Assistance

-1**Chapter 4 - Assistance**

The next morning, Harry woke up late but satisfied. His night time prowl had provided a much required release for his pent up energies. After a quick breakfast, he excused himself to his room. He had a few letters to write.

_Mr. Ollivander,_

_Greetings! As promised, enclosed are two hairs from a male dire wolf. You may check for authenticity if you please but rest assured that it is indeed what it appears to be. _

_If you may indulge me one last favor, I have provided an extra hair for a specific wand. Ten inches and Holly. And to save you some time, you may wish to start with this wand for Miss Ginny Weasley when she comes with her family. Or not, if you would rather enjoy seeing the effect of other wands. However, I will be grateful if you charge her a small token amount for the wand, for I'm sure this is the one for her. I will be glad to pay you for your time and effort and the remainder of the cost. You may tell them where you got the core from, but please do not mention my request for the discount._

_Once again, I thank you for your assistance and confidentiality. I hope we are able to be benefit to each other in the future as well._

_Regards,  
Harry James Potter_

He folded the paper and placed it carefully in an envelope with the two strands of hair he had brought back with him from his night time meandering. Passing the envelope over to Hedwig, he dipped his quill in the ink bottle, pondering on the next letter. He barely noticed the flash with which Hedwig disappeared.

_Tribe Elder Gernault,_

_I accept your judgment in appointing Gerhic as manager of the Potter estate while retaining your service for the Amadeus and Iriel lordships. I wish to inform you that my mother, Lily Potter, will be taking charge of the family estate. I would appreciate, however, if the Amadeus and Iriel titles are kept confidential between those of us who are already aware of it. I have a few ideas of how to use the resources in a beneficial manner. The Peverell estate may be dealt with as desired by my mother. _

_On another note, Cillian Brooms will be taking the market by a storm within two years with the launch of a new product, the Firebolt, which will effectively remove Nimbus as the broom of choice for professional Quidditch players. I wish to hold a third of the company's stock under the Amadeus and another third under the Iriel title. Also, I permit Gringotts to use this information to do as they please with the remainder of the company's stock. However, I wish to completely sell our combined shares in the company a day prior to the Quidditch World Cup finals three years from now when it will be at its highest. This is most important. Second, I wish to have a majority holding in the Daily Prophet for leverage purposes. Finally, I wish to purchase stock from the several muggle companies - Microsoft, Vodafone, Nokia and Apple when they appear attractive in the market. All as Lord Amadeus, of course._

_I authorize you and Gerhic to purchase up to five lots each in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and any other prominent Wizarding towns that he deems a worthwhile venture for the following upcoming businesses - a joke shop, a modern fashionable robes shop and a music store. The lots wouldn't be required for at least another four-five years, so there is ample time to await the best possible offer, and at least one lot should be under each estate, and all the extra split between the Amadeus and Iriel._

_Finally, would it be possible to, without breaking Gringotts' client confidentiality rules, discover the source of the Malfoy, Nott, Flint and Parkinson wealth? Also, enclosed is a letter for Rita Skeeter, a free lance reporter employed by various publications. Kindly, have it sent to her with the proper Amadeus seal._

_With kind regards,  
Harry James Potter, Lord Amadeus_

_----------_

_Miss Skeeter_

_Greetings. You may not be aware of my identity, but I've been following your career with great interest. The passion and unerring devotion you show in bringing forward the truth to your readers is indeed commendable for one in your trade. As a majority shareholder in the Daily Prophet, I find myself in a position of authority over you which, I assure you, will not be abused in any manner. Instead, I wish to propose an alliance between us which shall extend to all publications to which you lend your exemplary writing skills. _

_I also find myself in a position where I get to hear of many interesting events and developments which are hidden from the general public. I assure you, the information I can provide you will be authentic and easily verifiable by some effective 'bugging', if you get what I mean. Together, we can do much good for Britain's Wizarding society. _

_As a gesture of goodwill, regardless of your response I provide you with the following news which is yet to reach the general public:_

_First, Lily Potter and Fabian Prewett, victims of excessive cruciatus exposure have been miraculously cured and are no longer tenants of the long term ward in St. Mungo's. I have further information as to how this miracle occurred, but shall keep it in abeyance of your decision. Also, any deal we may have will be null and void if you write anything inflammatory towards the two newly recovered patients and their families. This is non-negotiable._

_Second, following her cure Lily Potter declared Sirius Black to be innocent of betraying the Potters. Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper while Black was a mere decoy. An illegal rat Animagus, a crime in itself worth ten years in Azkaban, a law I find myself somewhat critical of, Pettigrew's body was never discovered, only a toe nail. Perhaps your investigative skills might prove useful in determining what exactly happened that night. Black is no longer in Azkaban and his trial has been set prior to Christmas._

_Kindly send your reply care of Gernault, Gringotts. I sincerely hope you find the above worthy of your time and consider my proposal in earnest. Financial arrangements can be arranged._

_Yours sincerely,  
Lord Amadeus _

_----------_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I received your letter and I do hope Errol made it back safely. Mum was worried he would collapse mid way and insisted on keeping him here for a day until he recovered. But the old owl was too proud to linger for no reason. _

_How are you? You sound really sad since Bill returned to Egypt and Charlie accepted a job in Romania. But I'm sure you feel happy for them as they are doing what they most desire. And soon we will all be in Hogwarts and have our own things to do. I'm glad the twins have stopped annoying you and are making life difficult for those who still treat you like a baby... Cough-Ron-Percy-cough… After all, we Renegades must stick for each other! Talking of which, I can't wait for Hogwarts to start. Which house do you think you'll go to? Gryffindor, like the rest of your family?_

_Of course, I'll come for your birthday! As if I'll have anything more important than that. And what's that nonsense about not wanting a party since 'nobody would really care anyway'? I take offense! I'm Harry, not 'nobody'! Pfft… that's me sticking my tongue out at you. Oh, this should cheer you up… Remember what I said about nicknames for us five? Ask the twins what I meant! We'll start with it during your birthday as Rose and I have already begun preparing for it. But we'll need a way to have a few hours away from Ron. _

_I think you should ask a wand for gift and not a pet or a robe. Old Ollivander told me that each wizard and witch have a specific wand that's best suited to them. I don't think you would enjoy falling behind in class because your wand wasn't the proper one. And anyway, I don't mind sharing Hedwig with you and you know you can borrow her anytime you want to send letters back home. _

_I should end here since Hedwig is getting restless and wants me to hurry up so she can visit you. You really do spoil her a lot. Honestly, one of these days she's gonna abandon me for you and I'll lose two of my best friends. Sigh. _

_Your friend,  
Harry_

After finishing the letters, Harry went down to and chuckled at the sight in front of him. Lily and Rose stood flabbergasted in the kitchen, covered in flour, with an excited Nermal running amok all over, knocking everything in sight. Fuming, Lily Potter sighed in exasperation as she cast a cleaning charm on Rose and herself.

"What's up with the world's cutest kitten, sis?" Harry asked with a playful smirk.

"She's not acting very cute at the moment," Rose said crossly, glaring at the animal. "Mum and I wanted to surprise you by baking a nice after-birthday cake, but Nermal decided paying attention to her was more important. Bad Kitten!" she scolded as the kitten in question crouched behind Harry's legs.

Chuckling, Harry picked the grey kitten and held it protectively. "Sorry, sis, she has sought protection from me now. You'll have to scold her some other time. Forget the cake, mum, let's watch a movie with popcorn."

----------

Lily Potter woke with a start. It took her a few moments to realize where she was. She had fallen asleep on the couch, watching old tapes of the Star Wars movies. She was glad she had insisted on using muggle conveniences after her marriage with James as her children seemed to love it. Blinking her eyes clear, she saw Rose and Harry had fallen asleep beside her as well, Harry's head resting on his sister's shoulder. They looked adorable and Lily felt a tear of longing in her eyes. She wished she hadn't missed a decade of her children's lives and they hadn't have to suffer at the hands of the Dursleys.

Thinking of her sister's family made her furious. How could Petunia treat two innocent little children in such a despicable manner? Her own nephew and niece. Oh, they would pay, Lily promised herself.

Fortunately, her recovery had reverted things back to normal for her family, at least as normal as could be expected without James. Harry and Rose had turned out to be much more than she could have ever hoped for. Sure, they still had some tendencies to avoid crowds and preferred their own company and her. But that was to be expected after all that they had gone through and she could only be glad that they didn't despise her for her sister's treatment of them. No, the twins had never once blamed her and entirely avoided the topic, preferring to enjoy whatever time they had together. But a mother could never miss the grief and suffering in her children's eyes and there was more of both than she cared for in Harry and Rose. She vowed to set things right even if it took her entire lifetime, she would devote her life entirely to the well being of her babies.

What surprised her even more was the mature, almost adult-like manner in which the two carried themselves, especially Harry. Sure, he was child-like in his joy when they spent time together, but often he would slip in something that highlighted his profound maturity. She had heard enough praise from Amelia Bones and the adult Weasleys about the twins and a great pride had surged in her heart at their praises; though she grieved for their loss of innocence so early. The regard the Goblins held for them was another surprise, for the Goblins hardly considered humans worthy of their esteem. There was something really special about Harry and Rose, and the episode at Ollivander's had proven that beyond any doubt.

Elder Wands. Both her children had wands more powerful than even Dumbledore's, she shuddered at the thought. A sense of foreboding took hold of her and she feared her children might easily be manipulated by older and more experienced wizards to suit their interests. Dumbledore's recent infractions against her family rose foremost in her mind, and she decided to not allow any more of it. Her children were special, but they were still children and she would ensure they had a proper childhood, even if it meant going against the most powerful wizard in Britain.

But she was glad to note how the Weasleys, especially Ginny and Fred and George could bring that mischievous spark back to her son's eyes, one that reminded her so much of James. She had noted the shy glances exchanged between her son and the youngest Weasley and had exchanged a knowing smile with the Weasley matron. Her baby boy was having his first crush. And, it didn't seem he would have to wait as long as his father for it to be returned. When she first noticed it, she had to stifle a laugh at the realization that Potter men were indeed cursed to fall for redheads.

She only wished something similar would happen to her darling Rose as well. The girl was delightful and her faraway gaze never ceased to rouse a sense of protectiveness in adults. Molly had told her that her oldest sons had become really attached to Rose, treating her just as they would to Ginny which was a remarkable feat considering the small amount of time they had spent with each other. But Lily could sense a hidden fear in her, ghosts of her past still haunted her and only her brother's presence could truly calm her. Lily had accepted that Rose would always go to her brother before her mother if she needed any comfort. She didn't mind it too much but somewhere deep in her heart, she hid a pain at not being able to avail the same sense of security to her babies as they could to each other. Seeing them sleeping together merely reinforced that point.

But perhaps, she chided herself, that was just normal for twins.

Moving ever so slightly, so as not to disturb her sleeping children, she got off the couch and went to her room to write a letter. She had decided.

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_After much consideration I have decided against taking any legal action for your conduct for regardless of what you may have done, you were once a dear friend to both me and James. Perhaps in due time, that friendship can be re-established, but only if you cease any further attempts at denying my children what is theirs by right. I recall James lending his invisibility cloak to you, and that should pass to Harry by rights, being the eldest Potter heir. _

_I thank you for your prompt action with regard to Sirius and I am glad he no longer has to suffer for a crime he did not commit, though I cannot bring myself to forgive you and the ministry for condemning an innocent man to such a fate. A trial, Albus, was it too much to ask for? When known Death Eaters were given trials freely and allowed to plead innocence, why not the same for Sirius, who had been such a valuable member of the Order? _

_Finally, I wish to apply for a job in Hogwarts. Too long have I been separated from my children to allow them to be snatched away from me for ten months out of a year and do nothing about it. You know my NEWTs, Albus, and I can equally fit in for the trainee teaching positions for Ancient Runes, Charms or Care of Magical Creatures. I could try Defense but you know it is not my strongest skill. However, as a gesture of attempting to rebuild my trust in you, I will leave the final decision in your hands._

_Yours faithfully,  
Lily Potter_

Lily read through the letter once again before nodding her head. She got up and was about to look for Helix, the family owl they had recently bought, when a flash of lightning brought Hedwig in front of her.

The phoenix gave a trill of reprimand as she extended her claw for the letter.

"Oh, I didn't know you were back, Hedwig," Lily said placating the affronted bird by stroking its back. "You care for him, don't you?"

The phoenix regarded her carefully and trilled in affirmation before pointing towards Rose as well.

"And Rose too. I don't know how to thank you," Lily said, "More than that candy you have brought true healing to my family. I'm grateful for you choosing to stay with us. You'll always look after them, won't you? Even if I'm unable to?" The phoenix trilled in affirmation.

As Lily handed the letter to the bird, she felt two hands slide around her waist and she felt Harry rest his head on her back. Smiling, she turned and kissed his head.

"Mum, why do you sound so sad? You're not leaving us, are you? Is it something I did?"

Lily was shocked to see the fear that was evident in her son's eyes. He usually kept his emotions in control, sometimes almost too much in control. Seeing the dread in his eyes made her own eyes water up. But at the same time, it removed any fear of her son holding any grudge against her for what he suffered at the Dursleys. At that instant, she knew regardless of how mature he sounded, her Harry still needed her.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she scolded half-heartedly as she scooped him closer. "Where will I go without my little Harrybear and Rosebud?"

"Mu-um," he whined at the nickname, making Lily chuckle.

"I sent a letter to the headmaster requesting a job in Hogwarts so I would be closer to you all year."

She was pleased to see Harry's joyous expression at her statement. Not many children would want to have parents teaching in their school. But then again, she reminded herself, these two were hardly like other children.

"Good," he said in delight. "I didn't want to leave you behind."

They both went back to the couch where Rose had woken up and played a game of exploding snaps before dinner. In all, the Potters were content with life.

----------

Ginny woke up excited. It was the eleventh of August and her birthday. However, more than that she was excited because the Potters would be coming to the Burrow. But first, the Weasleys were going to Diagon Alley and she would be getting her own wand. Her parents had been surprised when she told them she would rather have a wand than a pet and her mother had protested as she had always cried for an owl or a kitten on her birthdays. Her father, however, had nodded his head at her reasoning with a proud smile and it was decided.

Breakfast was a hasty affair despite Molly Weasley's delicious cooking, as Ginny tore at the presents she had received so far. Ron had given her a Chudley Cannons cap which she promptly wore, not because she liked it but just to make her brother feel better. The twins had given her a box of her favorite Sugar Quills while Percy had given her a book _Seven Habits of the Highly Successful Hogwarts Student_ by Roger Blackstone.

Bill and Charlie had owled their presents late last night and she excitedly opened them, having been promised something exciting by both her oldest brothers. And she wasn't disappointed. Bill had sent her a thin silver bracelet with an old Egyptian precious stone. The stone was deep red in color but had no magical properties. Ginny didn't mind. She loved it.

Charlie sent her a miniature figurine of a Chinese Fireball that would fly around and spit small specks of fire dust. She squealed in delight when the dragon flew around her and landed on her shoulder.

It was a highly hyperactive girl who bounced along with her parents and older brothers as they did their shopping in Diagon Alley. School robes, books, Potions ingredients, everything that was required was bought. Although Ginny's things were bought second hand, she didn't mind. She would soon have her very own wand.

Finally they reached Ollivander's and Ginny was excited. But seeing Ron frown at her in envy dampened her spirits somewhat. But then she realized it was his own fault for choosing new brand new clothes and books over a new wand. He would have to be content with their grandfather's old wand. Before she could say anything to him, a voice from behind them made her jump.

"Aah, two new Weasleys," a wizened old man came into view, with a walking stick and a measuring tape. "How interesting. Rarely do we have siblings in the same year who are not twins."

"That's 'cuz I'm only ten months younger than Ron." Ginny seemed put off that everyone always mentioned the same thing about their age and glared at the wand maker defiantly.

"Of course, Miss Weasley," Ollivander said, nodding his head excitedly for some reason. "Who would like to go first?"

Molly stepped forward. "We're only looking for a wand for Ginny, Mr. Ollivander. Ron will be using his grandfather's wand."

Ollivander narrowed his eyes and retreated behind the counter muttering some words to the extent of wands choosing wizards and not the other way round.

Soon, the wand maker had made Ginny try dozens of wands. Some had shown a little effect but with no real effect. Nothing more significant, at least, than what she got from her great aunt's wand, which is what she would have used if she had chosen a pet over a wand. Somewhat dejected, Ginny turned to her mother. She saw a smug look plastered on Ron's face and almost burst into tears.

"Now, aren't you a tricky one, Miss Weasley," the wand maker clapped his hands in delight. "I always say, give me a challenge over an easy match any day." He waved his own wand and a box came from inside a small door in the back of the store.

"I made these two wands very recently and I have a feeling one of them is meant for you. Come on then, give it a wave." He pushed a mahogany wand in her hand.

Gloomily, she did as instructed. The moment she waved the wand, an air of serenity and joy washed over her, not unlike the effect of Hedwig's songs. White and gold sparks shot off the tips of the wand and she turned happily to the wand maker.

"Excellent, excellent. That's a very good match, Miss Weasley. Mahogany, nine inches and phoenix tail feather from a silver-white phoenix. I daresay you might be acquainted with her."

"Hedwig?" Ginny asked in amazement. "It felt like her… when I held the wand, I mean. I'll have to tell this to Harry."

"Oh, do wait, Miss Weasley. Kindly indulge an old man and try this last wand as well. I have a feeling…" he trailed off and passed an ebony wand to the bemused girl.

"B-But… this one's perfect. It's Hedwig's and… oh…" she stopped, lost in the sensation the new wand had on her. Incredible was the only word she could think of to describe what she felt.

It was as if something warm had enveloped her and sure enough, she was covered in a glow of light, pure white. Waving the wand, she could feel the magic course through her veins and seep out of her fingers, waiting for her command to manifest.

"Flowers," she called out, and a bouquet of rose and lilies emerged from the tip. With a smile, she pointed it at the empty box and sent some of the magic in her fingertips to lift it.

Her audience stared in shock as a brilliant glow surrounded Ginny. None of them had ever seen such an effect on a person. They stared shell-shocked as the girl muttered 'flowers' and a bouquet of flowers sprung out of her wand. They further watched as she lifted a box from the counter, making it hover a few feet high in mid air. Speechless, they gaped as Ginny waved the wand and made the box do a loop around the room before placing it back in its spot.

Ollivander was the first to recover. Shaking his head rather violently, he gushed, "Never before… Magic itself responds… Such a perfect match, it's as if the wand was custom made, just for you," then, lowering his voice, "Perhaps it was… how curious…"

"Sorry, what is curious?" Ginny asked the wand maker, still in a daze by the magic that flowed through her.

"This wand has a core I rarely use as it comes from an animal that should rightfully be extinct. A dire wolf hair. But against all odds, Mr. Potter's phoenix provided such a hair to me and… I wonder…" he trailed off again, peering at the girl much to the irritation of the redhead family.

"H-how much is it?" Ginny asked, suddenly afraid that it might be beyond their budget.

The wand maker still peered at her intently. Finally, he said, "Am I safe in assuming you and Mr. Potter are good friends?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Then, three sickles. I cannot overcharge one of my most valuable supplier's good friend," he chuckled at the surprise and joy in Ginny's face. "Yes, yes… a silver-white phoenix and a dire wolf, god knows where the phoenix found one… It's not everyday I find someone willing to provide me with such rare material."

"Mum," Ron suddenly spoke, tugging his mother's sleeves. "Can I get a wand too? It's not that expensive." He shot a jealous look at his sister who was still smiling at the wand in her hand.

Molly looked at Ron sternly, "No, Ron. It's not just about the cost. You had a choice and it wasn't a wand. We are not going to take advantage of the Potters' friendship. And, stop giving me that look, young man."

Ginny lifted her head at that moment and was shocked by the animosity in Ron's face towards her. Shaking her head, she followed her mother out after thanking the wand maker.

Soon after, they returned to the Burrow and waited for the arrival of their guests. While she waited, she played with her wand. Her mother had warned her not to do any magic and she didn't intend to. She merely wanted to feel the rush of magic and the comfortable warmth that it brought with it. There was something about it… something familiar… like…

"Harry?" she spun around and ran down to the living room not sure how she was aware of his arrival, but there they were, the three Potters, tumbling out of the fireplace. Harry was the first to come stumbling and fell down, covered in ash.

"Rotten floo," he complained under his breath from the floor. "Never managed to get it right."

Ginny giggled and rushed to greet him. Grabbing his hand, she helped him up and dusted the ash off of him as Rose and Lily arrived with considerably much more elegance. Lily chuckled at her son's predicament and Ginny's fussing as Rose patted his messy head. Harry swatted his sister's hand and glared at his family irritably before turning to Ginny with a grin. He was glad to see her smiling at him joyfully. Last time, it had taken her years to even be able to look at him without turning crimson.

"Happy birthday, Gin," he hugged her warmly and felt the familiar scent of apples and cinnamon from her hair.

Parting, he allowed his mother and sister to greet Ginny before all three presented her with a big, wooden box. Hesitatingly, she accepted it as Molly entered the room and greeted the Potters.

Ginny looked at Harry questioningly but the boy merely grinned. Scowling at him, she placed the box on the floor and squealed when it made a lurch towards her. No longer in doubt, she tore herself at the box, and opened it, revealing a tiny black kitten.

"It's… it's beautiful. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed in delight, hugging each of the Potter quickly, before picking the kitten up. It was completely black but with green eyes and Ginny grinned at the twins, "He's got your eyes and hair."

Lily chuckled. "Yes, dear," she said, with a teasing glance towards her son. "Harry wouldn't even look at any other after he saw this one. He said you would love it."

"I do," she nodded profusely. "I really do. Thank you."

Harry felt a rush of joy at her excitement and said, "There's enough cat food in the box to last a year. Also, you get to name him."

Ginny looked at Harry and then at the kitten and then back at Harry with a mischievous gleam.

"No... NO! Don't even think of it, young lady," Harry interjected wagging a finger at the grinning redhead, fearful of her smile and its implication, "You're not naming the cat Harry!"

"Aww," she purred in mock disappointment, making all the females laugh at an embarrassed Harry.

"How about Harold?" Rose offered brightly.

"And you're not helping me, _sister_!" Harry said sulkily, folding his hands over his chest. "Not Harry, not Harold, not HJ, not anything to do with me!"

"Well, I guess that rules out Pig then," Rose said with a dreamy sigh, much to the amusement of the two older women.

Ginny gave her a high five and poked Harry who pouted sulkily. Lily and Molly gave one final amused look at the boy and moved to the kitchen. Rose tactfully muttered something about looking for the twins and left shortly after.

Ginny looked seriously at a still sulking Harry and said, "I'm sorry, Harry. Didn't mean to tease so m…"

Harry silenced her with a dazzling smile. "Hush," he smiled at her, "I'm just playing along. Happy birthday, Gin." He moved closer and stroked the kitten in her arms. "I'm actually much honored that you would consider naming him after me, just not Harry please. I don't want to hear you screaming something like, 'Harry, get out of my bed', 'Harry, what are you doing in the girl's toilet', 'Harry, I'm changing'…" he went on and on, making the girl blush deeply.

"Yes, yes, I get what you mean," she stuttered, "Definitely not Harry… how about… James… Jimmy?"

Harry nodded happily. "Jimmy sounds nice," he took the kitten from her arms and lifted him upright to face him, "Hello there, Jimmy! You'll be a good friend to Ginny, won't you?" Then turning to the redhead, he grinned, "He says yes."

Ginny giggled and took the kitten from Harry. "You're so silly. Come on, I wanna show Jimmy to Fred and George." Harry followed the girl up the stair to the twins' room, where Fred was telling Rose about his most recent prank on Percy, involving his prefect's badge.

"Fred, George, Rose… meet Jimmy!" she squealed in delight. After several minutes of playing with the kitten, Fred shut the door close and the older twins bowed before the younger.

"We welcome the heirs…" began Fred with a smirk.

"… to our humble abode and are pleased to inform…" continued George with an identical smirk.

"… that we have successfully neutralized the unwanted parasite," finished Fred.

"Fred!" Ginny scolded, "Don't call Ron a parasite."

"But, he is," protested the offended redhead twin, "And it beats me how you can support him…"

"… after the way he's been treating you since you got your wand, little sis."

Harry's eyes perked up at that and he looked at Ginny, asking quietly, "What did he do?"

"Nothing," she said hastily but seeing his determined look, added, "He's been a bit of a jerk to me since he decided he would rather have new clothes and books while I chose a wand instead of a pet and new stuff for school." Then, her eyes sparkled with joy as she continued, "Oh… wait till you see my wand," she ran to her room and returned within a few seconds with the wand.

"Ollivander said the core was given by Hedwig. It's a dire wolf hair and it's so perfect. I can do magic," she announced proudly. "Mother said I managed a fourth year summoning and banishing charm without even saying the spell."

Harry grinned at her delight, knowing full well of the result even before it occurred, "That's great, Ginny! I know you'll be amazing in school." He took the wand from her and felt the same rush of magic as the redhead did, but kept it quiet.

The girl continued, "And thanks to you, Ollivander didn't even charge us much. Said you're a valuable supplier. So I have you to thank for this wand as well."

Harry blushed, unable to form a coherent reply. Luckily, Rose took over.

"Wait till you get your final present, though it's for everyone actually."

"Yes," Harry said brightly, "Let the first official meeting of the Renegades take place. How long do we have before someone looks for us?"

"Mum and Mrs. Potter will be busy preparing dinner for the rest of the afternoon, while Ron is… let's say, a victim of our newest invention…"

"The Ill Pills, pills to induce fake fever allowing you to skip classes. We plan to sell them in school for a sickle apiece. Ron will be in bed for the next five hours while Hitler and Mrs. Potter will be busy for at least four."

"Fred, don't call mum Hitler," Ginny scolded again, but with a smile.

"But she is! She is Hitler!" George argued, but was waved down by Harry.

"Ill Pills… nice," Harry said approvingly. "You guys keep up with your inventions and I might find you an investor for your joke shop," he grinned at the shocked expressions on the twins' faces. "Oh, come on, you seriously expect me to believe you would be content with a ministry job or something as droll?"

"Anyway, before we side track much more," Rose shot an irritated look at Harry, "We succeeded in getting hold of the potion."

"Yes, my fellow men and girl," he smirked at Ginny, "We, the Renegades are ready to take the next step and discover our inner beast. It is essential to note that though everyone has an animal form, not all manage to achieve the transformation, while some may take years to master theirs. So, do not be too disappointed if you are not meant to be an Animagus for one does not always need to transform to act like an animal. Ow." He threw a dirty look at Rose, who smacked him on his hand. "Fine, let's get on with it."

He took out five vials from the inside of his robes, a potion he had requested Gerhic to prepare for him, and handed one to each person in the room.

"I will go first," he stated. "The potion will put me in a trance during which I'll meet my Animagus form. Once I have convinced him of my being worthy of it, I'll return. You will all have to do the same thing. Once I enter, the rest of you can start with it. Rose will stay awake until one of us gets back and then she'll take her." He already knew what his form was and didn't need to take the potion but decided to do it for the sake of appearances.

Removing his shoes, he climbed one of the bed and took the potion in one gulp. Within a matter of seconds, his eyes became hazy and he slowly lost track of his surrounding and all became black.

When he woke up, he found himself in a mountainous terrain which he recalled as the place where he met his dire wolf form. It was about midday and the sun was high up in the sky which was strange as the previous time it had been night. Wondering about the change, he searched for the canine.

"Nighteyes," he called out and waited. And waited.

"Nighteyes," he repeated and saw a hulking form emerge from the trees cautiously.

"Nighteyes, don't you remember me?" Harry asked in hesitation, suddenly recalling the strange feeling he had had when he had transformed into his form to extract the hair for Ollivander.

The wolf crept closer and growled at him.

"It's me, boy. We've met before, though in a different timeline," Harry explained with a hint of desperation and longing.

The dire wolf stared at him for a second and circled around him. Harry held his gaze unflinchingly and took a step forward. Seeing him move, the wolf stopped and emerald eyes met emerald eyes.

_I recall you, human._

"Oh," Harry sighed in relief, "What's wrong then?"

_There is something. I… I'm not really sure. I felt as if I were on wings._

Harry's eyes widened. Those words. Those very words he had uttered when he had first lifted the sword in the Halls of Magic. The sensation. Flying. Claws and wings. It became clear to him. Two Harrys, two minds, two personalities. Two forms.

Just as he realized this, he heard a ripping sound above him. Human and dire wolf both turned their head upwards and saw a speck of black, soaring down from the heavens at an unbelievable speed. He flapped his wings and clenched his claws, a massive form becoming more lucid by the second.

As it approached closer, Harry felt an overwhelming sense of joy. The exhilarating sensation he had felt at experiencing what was surely this very eagle's flight returned to him and he awaited the eagle. Nighteyes walked closer to him and Harry rubbed the back of the dire wolf's ears.

"We are one, Nighteyes," he said, sensing the dire wolf's rising apprehension. "The winged one shall choose us both, or neither." The wolf settled peacefully at his feet.

The eagle was now meters above him and Harry could see its features clearly. Its wingspan was by far larger than any eagle he had ever read about, at between two-and-half and three meters. It had a strong and stocky build with short legs. Though Harry couldn't see the claws, he remembered from the vision he had once had, they were formidable.

The eagle had landed. It stood on a rock, a majestic being, overseeing man and beast. Its eyes were green and plumage black, with streaks of white. A striking white crown and nape were its most distinctive feature. The eagle observed the boy cautiously.

Harry bowed his head without losing eye contact, as Hagrid had taught him for hippogriffs. The eagle watched him for a few seconds without moving and then bowed his head.

_Why have you summoned me, human?_

"I wish to merge with you."

_That is not possible. You have merged already. I should not be responding to your call. You cannot have us both. Even soul mates have to choose one form, _the eagle snarled at him ferociously.

Harry nodded his head without fear. "I did not expect this either. Nighteyes is me and I am Nighteyes; nothing will change that." His words softened the eagle's expression slightly and the bird looked curiously at the human.

_Your loyalty is deserving, human Harry. I see now. You have traveled through time and space to change the future. But you yourself have changed much._

"What do you mean? I'm still the same,"Harry asked in surprise.

_No. You are no longer the lone wolf, alone all your life, a watcher seeking vengeance against those who hurt his pack. You no longer seek merely to end your enemy. By meddling with Time, you have changed yourself. You hunt from a higher position. And most importantly, you are a protector. You have been a protector all your life, this life._

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "I have looked after my sister even before I merged with my younger self. And now I look after my mother and she who was my mate in my previous life. But I still want to remove the threat of the Dark Lord. Will you help me?"

_Why should I help you? And what will you give up to secure my aid?_

"I seek your help because you are me and I am you, or else you wouldn't be here. We are one and cannot exist without the other. I've devoted my life to stop the Dark Lord and your life is bound to mine regardless of your choice. All I'm prepared to give away in return is that which you deem unworthy of yourself so that our union can make us stronger and better."

The eagle extended his wings and fluttered over Harry's head and seeing Harry extend his arm, landed on it. Harry winced in pain, as sharp talons cut through his flesh and the rough feathers scraped the side of his head. The eagle was heavy, at least ten kilograms and was about three feet in height.

Harry cocked his head sideward and raised his free hand to stroke the majestic bird.

_I am a hakawai, from the forests and mountains of New Zealand and I have been extinct in the mortal realm for many centuries. _

_I am an eagle, a king of birds, and I find you worthy._

"I thank you, great spirit. This is Nighteyes, a dire wolf, also extinct in the mortal realm. We shall be one."

_I can see what the wolf is for myself, human Harry. You have a penchant for the unusual. Rarely do the spirit of the lost and forgotten get called from the spiritual realm back to the mortal._

"So another unusual thing about me. What's new?" Harry sighed.

_Do not fear the unusual, human Harry. There is much to learn and gain from it._

The eagle jumped up and extended his wings at a safe distance from Harry, to return to the stone where he had first landed.

_You shall leave this realm soon, human. I wish you good luck. The spirit of the hakawai shall live in you. Do not besmirch us. _

"I shall do my best to honor your trust and belief."

_That you will. Rarely does the Sigil choose unwisely. There is much you will gain from me. Nighteyes gave you improved healing, I will give you better sight. Nighteyes gave you tremendous strength, I will give you greater agility. When you merge, you will merge with one of us or both. You can be dire wolf. You can be hakawai. Or, you can be dire wolf with hakawai wings. Let us be a terror unto our foes._

Harry gaped at the eagle in surprise at merging both forms together. But before he could ask another question, he felt himself withdrawing from the peaceful mountains. A whirl of shadows and lights surrounded him and he pinched himself, waking up in the twins' room.

The twins and Ginny were already up, although Rose was lying beside him. He realized that she was probably meeting with a second form as well. Without disturbing her, he got off the bed and took a chair near the grinning Weasleys.

"How long?" he asked.

The twins grinned at him and Fred said, "Two hours and nearly on the dot."

"And little Ginny was getting worried something might have gone wrong," George added.

Harry looked apologetically at the girl who was indeed holding a concerned look. But before he could speak, Rose started moving and got out of the trance. Harry eyes her questioningly and she nodded, indicating she too had another encounter.

In a few minutes, everyone had gathered together and ready to reveal their experiences. Harry looked at the twins first, "Any luck?"

The twins grinned at him.

"You could say that," George began.

"Aye, we both experienced the same thing."

"It was a nice, sunny day and we were sitting on a tree."

"When a mocking bird came a-visiting."

"How fitting! Think of all the mischief and mayhem we can cause in our new form!"

Harry grinned at the byplay and congratulated them, "Good job! Don't forget, mockingbirds can be fierce defenders of their nests. But for all practical purposes, I name thee," he turned to Fred first, "Sir Mischief," and then to George, "and Sir Mayhem. Rise, my brave Knights. Let the valor of thy deeds shower undying glory and honor upon you."

They did a mock ceremony making Ginny giggle. Rose, however, smacked her brother on his hand, making him stick his tongue out at her.

"Ok, Rose next. But before she goes on, there is something we need to tell you. We had done this once before and already have a form each," he said a half-truth. "Today, we got our second form, something which should not be possible, but we Potters make a habit of breaking rules."

Ignoring the surprised looks on the Weasley's he continued, "Go ahead, sis."

Rose stared into space dreamily and softly spoke, "I was in a meadow. A tawny owl, my first form, visited me and we were catching up with old times, when suddenly a great black mare came galloping towards us. It had a crescent shaped white patch of hair over her eyes. We invited her to join us and talked about crumple horned snorkacks and debated their existence. The owl believed they live in Scandinavia while the mare laughed at the ridiculous invention, but sympathized over their pitiful condition."

Harry chuckled, grasping the contrasting personalities of Luna and Rose and nodded his head in joy.

"Great stuff, sis! Mind giving a ride now and then?" He ducked as her hand came dangerously close to attacking him once again and the twins sniggered. "Ok, ok, I apologize. Very well, you already have a name for the owl - Goldspot. For the mare, we shall call you - Luna, the moon Goddess." He waited in hesitation and felt relieved when she nodded appreciatively. "As an heir, you are the Renegade's Princess. Ginny?"

Harry glanced at her apprehensively, his heart beating faster than he thought possible.

Ginny nodded. Frowning, she said, "I was in a valley by a lake. A dolphin came to me but before I could say a word, it disappeared sadly. Then I saw the most beautiful thing in the whole world - a reddish brown wolf came cautiously towards me from a hill. She seemed to know me and was dejected that I couldn't recognize her. I stroked her silky back and promised to make amends. She seemed content with that and lay down by my feet saying her name was Icefyre and she was a dire wolf. She asked me to wait. I was confused but before I could ask anything else, a stunning eagle landed near me. She was bigger and more marvelous than any I have heard of, all brown. Said she was an extinct species from New Zealand and that she shouldn't be there but the decision had already been made. Does that mean I have two forms as well? How?"

Harry almost leapt in joy at her narration. It took all his self control to keep himself from tearing at the girl. His meddling hadn't affected their being soul mates.

Grinning like an idiot, he said, "Yes, I don't see why not. This is brilliant. I'm the same, a dire wolf called Nighteyes and a hakawai New Zealand eagle. Wow, Gin, this is awesome." He looked around at the startled faces of the Weasleys. He saw Rose smile at him, happy for his sake.

Ginny looked at the joy evident in Harry's face and couldn't help but hug him. He looked so cute and innocent, as if he were a five year old let loose in a candy shop.

"Methinks these two have started it again, brother," Fred complained.

"Just when you start thinking there is nothing going on," George was shaking his head.

"And to add to it, the mystery of their similar Animagus forms," Fred resumed.

"SHUT UP!" two simultaneous voices shut them up and both Harry and Ginny were blushing profusely.

"Very well," began George again.

"We will stop teasing you for now," said Fred agreeably.

"But only if we get to name your eagle forms," George ended with a grin.

"Fine," Ginny shouted and Harry groaned.

"Please, anything but Fluffy," he pleaded earnestly.

The twins looked at him evilly and grinned.

"Now, now, dear princey," said Fred, "You will be Fluffy if we say you're Fluffy."

"But," George swallowed, noticing the glint of anger in Ginny's eyes, "we shan't name you Fluffy."

"Right," Fred agreed, catching George's point. "We shall instead find nice, royal names for you. After all, you are our prince and an heir, and Ginny is our favorite sister. How about Safyra for Ginny…"

"… and Emerald for Harry?" finished George.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other for an instant before nodding their heads with a smile.

"Excellent, Prince Emerald and the fair maiden, Lady Safyra," Harry said, making Ginny blush slightly, "Emerald, Safyra, Luna, Mischief and Mayhem. A new order has risen. Together we shall do and together we shall have, let the world beware, the Renegades have arrived."


	6. Return

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who reviewed the story but it seems as if there isn't any real interest in this. And as I'm also in the process of writing some other stories, I can't seem to devote enough time to this one. So if someone is interested in co-writing this story with me, I'd be much grateful. Drop me a line, if you think you can give this story proper justice.

**Chapter 5 - Return**

A few days after Ginny's birthday, the Potters received a surprise visitor. Fabian Prewett had flooed in to Godric's Hollow shortly after lunch and looked in bemusement at the three Potters sprawled over the couch, watching moving scenes inside a small box.

"That's a television set, Fabian," Lily explained, pressing the pause button. "Muggles use it to watch stories with real people acting as entertainment. You and the Weasleys should join us someday."

"That would be delightful, Lily," Prewett nodded with a smile, "but for now I was wondering if Harry could assist me in something. I wont keep him for long."

Lily looked at Harry curiously, who shrugged. "What's up, Fabian?"

Prewett looked at the woman hesitatingly before turning to Harry. "I just want to discuss something with your son, about everything that has happened in the last few weeks. It wont take long."

"Harry?" Lily asked her son.

Somewhat at a loss, Harry shrugged again. "Do you need Rose too, Mr. Prewett?"

The man considered for a moment before shaking his head. "No, you will do just fine." Then, he led the bemused boy through the floo to a place called Raven's Hold.

Confused, Harry entered a rundown hall that appeared to once have been a truly grand place. Tapestries of blue and white hung all over, tattered and dirty, and chandeliers that seemed to be on their last hinges. The long table in the middle was laden with silverware and golden goblets.

"We are at the last great castle of Ravenclaw," the man explained, walking to one end of the long table.

Harry gasped in surprise. Raven's Hold, he realized was what later became the Dark Lord's prison and torture-chamber, the Dark Hold. He followed the older man, keeping his thoughts clear and devoid of all emotion. This was where Neville and Ginny spent their final moments. The Resistance had been too late to rescue them.

"For decades it has fallen into ruin, known only to those of Ravenclaw's beget. The Prewetts and the new generation of Weasleys are the only ones who know of this place under the Fidelius."

Harry stifled a sudden rush of bile in his throat. If the Weasleys were the only ones who knew it under the Fidelius Charm, then either Percy or Ron had given the secret to Voldemort. Not wanting to consider the implications of the potential depth of Ron's betrayal, Harry fixed his gaze on Fabian Prewett.

"We rarely come here, this last reminder of the glory of our ancestors that has faded with time. The younger Weasleys haven't been told of it and wont until they are of age," he said, taking a seat at the head of the table and beckoning Harry to sit beside him. "It is located in the Alps, hidden from sight by magic and nature alike. What do you think?"

"Think about what, Mr. Prewett?"

The man considered Harry with a grim expression before his lips curled into a sagacious grin. "Why, the new base of operations for the Resistance when Voldemort returns, of course!"

"H-How?" the boy stammered, gaping at the chuckling man in utter disbelief.

Fabian Prewett got up and waved his hand, and a shining blue staff throbbing with power appeared instantly. Harry gaped at it and then stood up himself, feeling a strange pulsing sensation in his hand. With a wave, he brought the Sword of Power into appearance, throbbing with ripples of magic and shining the same electric blue as Fabian's staff. The two devices emitted a momentarily glow that united into a beam of intense bright light and then faded.

"The Sigil… Of course," Harry muttered. "It's always in twos… the Knight and the Hermit… the Mage and the Warrior… the Prophet and the Assassin… But how do you know the past that has been erased when you were never even a part of it? Unless… the Sigil that bound my existence spread to you as well."

"Perhaps," the older man said thoughtfully. "I do not know. The staff came to me moments before the attack where my brother died. The moment I touched it, all went black. The next conscious thought I vividly remember is waking up in St. Mungo's. During those many years I later realized I was in the long term ward of the hospital, I lived in dreams. Dreams where I was a spirit, watching over a skinny black-haired boy with a lightning shaped scar. I was with you in the cupboard…" his voice trailed off and he stared outside a window as he continued, "in front of the mirror, in the chamber, in the shrieking shack, in the maze and the graveyard. I was with you when your godfather fell, the beginning of the war, the death of my family members, of Dumbledore. I know the pain this place causes you."

Harry stared at the older man in disbelief as his eyes moistened with the reminder of his many sufferings. Fabian's voice had become soft and sorrowful.

"You have been dealt a hard hand, Harry, and yet you fight on tirelessly. For that I honor you. Shall we fight together?" Fabian ended, wiping the dampness from his eyes and bringing his attention back to the boy.

Harry felt a strange emotion pass through him. "I wasn't alone? All along… you… you know what it is to be me. Everything."

"Yes, Harry," Fabian said quietly. "And I couldn't have found anyone better for my precious niece."

Harry sat back in silence and closed his eyes. After several minutes of getting used to the new situation, Harry nodded as Fabian gazed at him kindly.

"What plans do you have so far, Harry?"

"Amadeus," Harry said resolutely. "I claimed the old title from Gringotts. It is my intention to make him a force to be reckoned with. Operating solely from the shadows, Lord Amadeus will be fully prepared when Voldemort resurrects himself. We cannot allow Dumbledore's Order to make the same mistakes once again." Looking at Fabian seriously, he said, "I'll need you to be the eyes and hands of Amadeus. Hogwarts will keep me occupied."

Fabian nodded. "As head of the Prewett family," he raised his wand to his chest and continued, "I swear allegiance to Lord Amadeus." A white light shot from the tip of the wand and covered the man for an instant before dissipating.

Harry gaped at the man. "That wasn't necessary, Mr. Prewett. I don't have any intentions of taking over the ministry after Voldemort is defeated."

"Call me Fabian in private, Harry. We both know you're not as young as you appear," Fabian said with a chuckle. "And the oath was necessary. As your vassal, you can trust me without inhibitions. You have seen two traitors in my family, much to my shame."

"But I have also seen many more truly wonderful friends in your family. Mr. Pr… Fabian, what do I do about Ron and Percy?" Harry asked curiously. This had been a problem bugging him for a long time. "I know what they have done, what they're capable of doing, but I wish to believe I can prevent that this time. But it's too hard."

Fabian sighed, wiping his brow. "Can you judge a person by the choices they might make but haven't made as yet? It was ambition that sent Percy astray and jealousy that made Ron betray you. Can you curb Percy's ambition, or stifle your own self to prevent Ron from envying you? No. But can you make small random acts that might make them choose differently? Perhaps."

Harry sighed. "Is it in the job description of being an advisor to me that makes people speak in riddles?"

Fabian chuckled. "What I'm saying is, keep your eyes and ears open and do what you think is best. Don't worry too much about reigniting your past friendship with my nephew. Perhaps its best this way. If he is not too close to you, the pangs of jealousy will be that much less painful. People will not be the same here as they were in your past. Live this new world as a new life."

Harry nodded. "Back to business. I will send an introductory letter with you to Gernault, the Goblin managing all affairs concerning Lord Amadeus. He knows about my past, and can be trusted. I have proposed an alliance with Rita Skeeter and purchased majority of the Prophet's shares. If we play it slow to begin with, it will become a powerful tool for us eventually. But we must not cause fear among the current editors and reporters. I plan to change everything that went against us the first time. I'm trying to find out the main source of the wealthier Death Eaters' income and crush it completely. This will leave them at a loss for resources. We'll approach other races - Goblins, Werewolves, Centaurs, Veela… and bring them to our side."

Then he looked around himself. "Having Raven's Hold as our base of operations is a fitting way to highlight the changes I desire."

----------

And soon it reached that time of the year when mothers woke their children with a heavy heart. Harry and Rose were going to Hogwarts and though Lily had already been given the Care of Magical Creatures teaching position, it was with a sinking feeling that she parted from her children in Platform Nine and Three Quarters, standing next to an equally emotional Molly Weasley, who for the first time in more than a decade would be truly alone.

Harry had dragged his and his sister's trunks to an empty compartment, followed by Ginny. Ron had been in two minds, but seeing the twins smile fondly at his sister, decided to find his own place elsewhere. They were playing a game of exploding snap when loud noises from outside distracted them and Harry opened the door by an inch.

"… the boy-who-lived…" "Yes, I saw him…" "No, no really?" "… you worthless mudblood." And a girl's tearful sobs.

Harry recognized the voice that was crying and got up. Ignoring Ginny's alarmed look, he pushed the door open and gaped in surprise. He had been expecting Draco Malfoy, flanked by his regular bodyguards and sneering at a friend of his. Or, at least someone who would eventually become a friend of his. But it wasn't the blond pureblood who stood before him, although the two bodyguards were the same. It was a brown-haired, skinny boy with a slightly upturned nose. Harry recognized him as Blaize Zabini. Hermione Granger was looking tearfully at the pureblood.

"Leave her alone, Zabini, and don't use that disgusting word in my hearing again," Harry said quietly, pointing his wand at the smirking pureblood.

"So you know my name. And yet you are foolish enough to point that useless stick at me. Who are you?" Zabini asked with a sneer.

"Your name means nothing to me," Harry said in an icy tone. "And if you don't do as I say, you'll find out how useless this stick really is. My name, if you must know, is Harry Potter."

"Potter, eh?" Zabini raised an eyebrow. "An old and respected pureblood name. You would do best to realize that some people are better than others and choose your friends wisely. There is nothing to gain by defending a mudblood. Nobody would support her." He pointed disdainfully at a horrified Hermione.

Harry looked at his one-time bushy haired friend and narrowed his eyes. The Hermione he knew would have bristled and fumed at anyone who talked of her like that. Shrugging, he said, "I would support her. Now get out of my sight."

Just then another voice cut in, "What's going on? Is there any trouble?" Percy sauntered in with a short strawberry blond girl behind him, whom Harry recognized as Penelope Clearwater. "Have you been fighting already, Potter?" he asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a discussion, Percival, and we were," he grabbed Hermione's arm, "just leaving."

He returned to his compartment with a red-eyed Hermione. Rose immediately made space for her and introductions were made. After finding out that they were all from magical families, Hermione begged to find out more about magic and the way they lived. And so Ginny conjured a bouquet of flowers much to Hermione's delight. To the girl's further delight, Hedwig appeared at that instant in a flash of lightning and Hermione instantly recognized the phoenix for what it was and stared in awe for several moments.

After the excitement faded, they began to talk more to get to know each other. She told the others that before Zabini accosted her, she was in the same cabin as the boy-who-lived and a redhead boy. She had greatly expected the hero of the Wizarding world to be brave and noble but was sorely disappointed at what she found. Neville Longbottom, aided by the redhead, made fun of her and called her bossy and insufferable. Ginny looked furious at her tale and in a small voice explained that the redhead was probably her brother. Hermione then told them of how she tried to stop them when they were planning a fight with Zabini and his goons, but they told her to shut up. Neville told her to get lost and she ran out straight to Zabini just before Harry came out. After some more prying, they found out that Neville was starting trouble already. Things were getting troublesome. Harry inwardly wondered how much was going to change with Neville being the Boy Who Lived and Ron making her cry early. He shot a regretful look to Rose who was hiding her grief at the differences in Neville from earlier.

Before long, the journey came to an end and the first years had their first view of Hogwarts. Hearing Ginny and Hermione squeal in delight at the majestic castle, Harry grinned and taking his sister's hand, jumped onto a boat with Hagrid.

"You must be Hagrid," Harry called out happily. "My mum told me all about you."

The half-giant looked in surprise at the young boy in front of him and grinned. "Yeh got yer mother's eyes, young Potter. C'mon now! Hurry up! Yeh dun wan' be late fer yer Sorting, now do yeh?"

Within moments, they were being led by the Deputy Headmistress to the Great Hall where the Sorting Ceremony was to take place. Harry ignored the comments from Neville and Ron about the best way to defeat a troll in battle, and kept reassuring Hermione that the Sorting wouldn't be painful. He grinned at his mother on the High Table and waited for the Hat finished its song and the ceremony began.

"Abbot, Hannah," was the first to be sorted and she went to Hufflepuff, and Harry was about to shut off mentally when the next name caught him by complete surprise.

"Black, Draco!"

Harry saw his former childhood nemesis walk forward with complete amazement. Although his physical appearance was identical, his entire demeanor was different. He did not carry himself with the usual arrogance that had led him to an early death at the hand's of the Dark Lord. In fact, he looked almost fearful. Blinking his eyes, Harry turned to Rose and saw her in a similar confusion.

"**Ravenclaw!**" the Hat shouted and Harry's eyes widened in further surprise. This was completely unexpected, though it explained why Zabini was the one who accosted Hermione in the train. Fabian's words - 'People will not be the same here as they were in your past', rang in his head, and completely immersed in this new development, he didn't pay attention to the sorting as Hermione Granger became a Ravenclaw and Neville Longbottom a Gryffindor. He even missed his own name being called out and it took a shove from his sister that sent him stumbling forward to acknowledge the scowling Deputy Headmistress. Shrugging, he ignored the sniggers from around the hall and walked to the stool and allowed the Hat to be placed on his head.

'_Hullo, Aethan,' _Harry thought in his mind just as the Hat touched his head.

A familiar voice responded in surprise, _'__How do you know my name__ Hmm__…__ Oh my! Never before__…__ Oh dear__… This is most unprecedented! Beyond my mandate, even…' _

'_Good to see you again, old friend_,' Harry said affably._ 'How's the old coot doing?'_

The Hat gave something akin to a guffaw. _'__The __'__old coot__'__ is just fine and busy making plans for the boy-who-lived.__'_ Then, after a moment's silence, it continued,_'__If I had a body, I would bow before you, my lord__…__ but I regret I cannot sort you. You are not the right age.__'_

'_True. That's why I'm exerting my authority as wielder of the Sigil. Sort me to Gryffindor. Sort Rose where she wants to go. And do not even consider separating Ginny from me.'_

'_Though it is beyond my mandate, I suppose I can do that on your account, my lord. Your will.' _

"**Gryffindor!**"

Harry jumped out of the stool and returning the hat, he walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down, looking at Rose being sorted. The Hat kept quiet for almost a minute, before calling out, "**Ravenclaw!**"

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. After her prior experiences in that House, he figured she would want to go somewhere else. But then he saw her walk straight to Draco and sat between him and Hermione. He waited patiently as the rest of the first years were sorted before Ginny's turn. It didn't take the Hat more than a few seconds to place her in Gryffindor and she happily joined Harry.

Harry spent most of the dinner contemplating his plans for the rest of the year. He noticed Rose engrossed in a conversation with Hermione and trying to involve Draco from time to time. He saw Quirrel and avoided eye contact despite having no scar on his head any longer. To his surprise, he saw his mother talking with Snape and smiling. Shaking his head, he reminded himself of their childhood friendship.

_At least, Snape wont be as bad as he used to be_, he thought.

Shrugging, he finished his meal and turned to Ginny who was observing her brother with a look of disgust on her face. Following her line of sight, he saw Ron trying desperately to please Neville Longbottom, and making a fool out of himself in the process. He shook his head as Ginny leaned closer to him.

"Are the Renegades doing anything tonight?" she whispered.

"Pranks are more in line with Mischief and Mayhem's line of work. We'll leave it to them," he replied. "If I'm not mistaken, they'd have put something in the dessert. Avoid the truffle."

"How do you know it's the truffle?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Because that's the most popular thing. Most people will have that."

But dessert came and disappeared and nothing seemed to have happened. Not until ten minutes later, when Dumbledore got up to dismiss the students. The moment he stopped speaking, a rather loud bang erupted from several of the tables. Everyone who had eaten the truffle had been transformed into rather large ant, while the uneaten truffle grew in size and became ants as well. The truffle ants congregated in the middle of the hall and started singing.

"The ants go marching one by one, Hurrah! Hurrah!" they sang as they marched past the Slytherin Table.

"The ants go marching one by one, Hurrah! Hurrah!" beside the Hufflepuff Table.

"The ants go marching one by one, the little one stopped to suck his thumb," as they crossed the Ravenclaw Table and got to the Gryffindors, where Fred and George joined the ant contingent. For good measure, their friend Lee stopped and sucked his thumb.

"And they all go marching down, to the ground, to get out of the rain!" they finished with flourish before the High Table. Then the truffle ants vanished and only the Weasley twins and some of their friends were left in front of the staff.

"WEASLEYS!" Snape and McGonagall thundered at the same instant, and then turned to each other in surprise. Lily was stifling a chuckle, as Flitwick clapped excitedly at the charm work muttering, "Excellent! Simple excellent!" Quirrel was observing the proceedings fearfully and Harry had to suppress the urge to simply hex him and Voldemort to oblivion right then and there. He didn't like the closeness between his mother and the Dark Lord.

It took Dumbledore a few moments to undo the charm and mildly rebuke the unidentified perpetrators, expressing a reluctant desire to not see a repeat of the act in the future.

As they walked towards the Gryffindor Tower, Harry didn't miss the look of open hostility thrown by Percy at him and he wondered at that. What possible reason could Percy have to dislike him? But putting aside such thoughts, he focused on an important task he needed to accomplish.

"Peeves!" Percy exclaimed when a bundle of walking sticks came in sight. "Show yourself! Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop and the poltergeist appeared with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Oooh! Ickle Firsties! What fun!" And he swooped at them.

With tremendous precision, Harry got in front of Ginny and prepared to take the Poltergeist in full force while whispering, "Marauder's Pact!" The poltergeist suddenly stopped inches in front of Harry and stared at him in disbelief and then a wide grin emerged on his face. A smile that made him look even more evil, if possible.

"Little Prongs!" he shouted gleefully, circling around Harry and Ginny. "Ol' Peevsey has been awaiting this day for years."

"It is good to finally meet you too, O Noble Lord of Tricks!" Harry said solemnly, ignoring the bemused, and in Percy's case annoyed, looks on the others' faces. "An alliance once existed between my forbearers and you. The son of Prongs and godson of Padfoot proposes a resurgence of that old order."

Peeves' eyes gleamed, if it is possible for a ghost's eyes to gleam, in delight and he yelled, "Joy and Glory! The Marauders ride again!" Doing a final round around his newfound friend, the poltergeist rose up to the ceiling and disappeared.

To say that Percy was not pleased would be an understatement. He tried taking off points from Harry but was reminded by his sister that Harry had broken no rule nor indulged in any wrongful behavior. Good relations between students and Castle ghosts were encouraged and it was only in that spirit did Harry act. And so it was that a grumbling Percy led a disgruntled Neville Longbottom, annoyed at having been displaced as the centre of attraction and the rest of the Gryffindors to the Common Room.

As he said goodnight to Ginny and made to climb up to his dorm room, Harry stifled a groan. He was not looking forward to spending the next seven years in the same dorm as Neville and Ron, who had shown every signs of filling up the void left by Draco. Thinking of Draco made Harry wonder again. There was a lot he had to piece together before he put his other plans in motion. Being referred to as a Black rather than a Malfoy probably was key to the whole issue and Harry decided Rose was better placed to figure out the puzzle and left it that. Neville and Ron were a more immediate problem for him. And he wasn't mistaken.

"All right, now that we are all here, let's make one thing very clear," he heard Neville speak the moment he entered the room. "The Slytherins will all be behind Zabini. In order to keep a balance, I will stand up against him. After all, it is only proper that the Boy-Who-Lived oppose future Death Eaters. All those who support me will find it to their benefit and those who don't will regret it." Ron was nodding enthusiastically at Neville's side and neither of them noticed the incredulous looks being sent to them by Harry and the muggleborn Dean Thomas. Neville continued, "And I get the bed by the window."

Harry shrugged. "Fine by me," he said, as he dropped on the bed beside the fireplace. "I don't fancy waking up shivering during cold wintry nights anyway. The fireplace is the best place to be anyway."

"On second thought, I'll take the bed near the fire," Neville shot back instantly. "And you will swap places with me, if you know what's good for you."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Harry got up and moved to the bed originally claimed by the Boy-Who-Lived and sighed. He was back on his own bed.

_It's a good thing the Hat didn't have to sort me or else I'd definitely be a Slytherin now,_ he mused thoughtfully with his eyes closed. _But I wouldn't put it past that old codger of a headpiece to have some ulterior motives in putting me here. _

The next week was a unique experience for Harry - his first week in Hogwarts as it would have been had he not been the Boy-Who-Lived. There were no whispers following him wherever he went and people, for the most part, spared him no second glance. But it was a bit disorienting as well to fit in with a group of eleven year olds as one of them when he felt anything but. To make matters worse, he also didn't manage to see much of Rose during the week, with their different schedules. The good thing, which Harry kept reminding himself, was the amount of time he got to spent with Ginny.

Ginny had instantly fallen in love with the Charms Class and adored Flitwick's antics in class. The Charms Professor, for his part, had the shock of his life when he walked into his second class with the First Years and saw Harry and Ginny sitting ten minutes before the class was due. The two had been incredibly good in the first lesson, having managed to accomplish their tasks in the first five minutes, a feat never seen in his class before and only once after - by Rose Potter with the Ravenclaws. What surprised the Professor even more was the great resemblance the two bore to James and Lily.

"My! You are here early! Is there any reason?"

"Actually, Professor," Harry said with a chuckle, "Ginny simply was a bit too eager to start. We hope you don't mind us intruding in your classroom."

"Of course, I don't, dear boy! But instead of wasting time, how about I show you some charms that are not part of your syllabus but are incredibly useful in real life. Ah! I'm particularly of conjuring! It is that realm of magic where Transfiguration transcends into Charm work. I'm certain neither of you would have done any conjuring before so…"

"Sorry, Professor," Harry interrupted, looking at Ginny with pride. "Ginny here managed to conjure a bunch of flowers the first time she held her wand. She's done it twice since then."

"What!" Flitwick squealed in disbelief. "But… that cannot be… Miss Weasley, would you care to put a display for me?"

Nodding, Ginny waved her wand and conjured a bunch of lilies, making Flitwick clap with real joy.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous!" he said enthusiastically. "Perhaps you might want to consider taking an extra credit class, Miss Weasley! Conjuring is a rare skill… nay, it is more a gift that cannot be inculcated among those not born with it. I would be most delighted to train you in this!" Seeing Ginny nod happily, he continued, "Excellent! I will send word through Minerva. Mr. Potter, you wouldn't happen to show conjuring ability as well, would you?"

"No, Professor," Harry said apologetically. "But…" he lowered his voice slightly, "Mr. Ollivander advised me to remove the illusion charm on my wand and reveal it to you." Ignring Flitwick's perplexed expression, he brought out his wand and waved it, dispelling the disillusionment charm he had put on it earlier. The black Elder Wand was revealed in its full glory, with the emerald on top. Harry smiled kindly when Flitwick's jaws dropped to the ground in disbelief. "One of the last remaining wands made of the fabled Elder Wood. This one has blackened by age and Ollivander said it's good for old magic and spell casting. He said you are one of the few who still knows old magic and could guide me. My sister has a similar wand as well, but her is more suitable for conjuring and transfiguration."

Flitwick blinked in surprise for several long moments. "It is almost time for class to begin. But I will give you both, and your sister, extra lessons. Do not tell the Headmaster, Mr. Potter. Knowledge of old magic only passes from Master to Apprentice and the Headmaster has often tried to accost me, Ollivander and Master Flamel to learn this craft. For him to know that a student in Hogwarts is being taught while he himself was denied would not bode well."


	7. Clashes

**Author's Notes **

To Strolling Along: Thanks for giving me a tight rap on the head. I needed it. :) And I don't mind your comments. In fact, I look forward to hearing more critical assessment of my work from you, as most are totally spot on. Trying to integrate some of your input into my writing.

I've decided to keep this story to myself and will update it when I can. I apologize for the previous AN and to everyone who showed an interest in taking this up.

**Chapter 6 - Clashes**

Befriending Hermione early on was Harry's plan to prevent the entire troll fiasco on Halloween. The train journey together had been a good start, but hardly sufficientt; it needed more effort. Of all possible ways, it was Severus Snape, Harry's old antagonist throughout his Hogwarts years, who facilitated it. Unlike last time, Gryffindor shared Potions with Ravenclaw and not Slytherin. As a result, he was in the same group as Rose and Hermione for Potions. At first he had been surprised when Draco sat next to Hermione and Rose for the class, and even more when Snape looked at Draco with what appeared to be tenderness. But then he shrugged his thoughts away, reminding himself that they were different people.

His first Potions class had been the same as earlier, and Snape targeted Harry with really difficult questions. For his part, Harry had given some correct responses while purposefully staying silent for the rest. Gryffindor lost a point, but Harry had greater issues in mind. There was no point in drawing unnecessary attention to himself with all his plans in motion. However the very next class, the Potions Master had ordered Harry to stay back and given the closest thing to an apology that he could muster. Evidently, someone had told Lily Potter of Severus Snape's behavior towards her son.

Snape's words, "If you will not be to any in my House as your father was to me, then I will not be the Head of Slytherin I had always prayed to have had as a child," put his actions in fresh perspective to Harry. Earlier, he had gotten over Snape's treatment of him after his invaluable help through the Resistance. But he had always assumed petty childhood grudges had been the reason behind Snape's actions. But now Harry realized that petty grudges had faded away to protection for his students from a fate he knew all too well. The boundary between pettiness and preemptive striking was a narrow line, and Harry could no longer blame him for it. Striking first was definitive of the man's character, which Harry had been much thankful for during the Resistance.

He also told Harry to sit with Hermione Granger during his classes, an act to put his two brightest students together. To them, he often assigned an extra task, apart from what he did to the rest of the class. As Snape began treating Harry fairly, he saw little reason to join in the usual tirades against the professor's unfairness and the evilness of Slytherins in general. This was something no one in his House shared with him initially, not even the twins or Ginny. Only Hermione echoed his sentiments whenever they were in a group together. Later, Ginny also began to do so after getting over the blind beliefs inculcated in her through her upbringing. Not that the Weasleys were really prejudiced or anything, but the general fact was that most of those who had supported Voldemort, and Grindelwald as well, were Slytherins. But with Harry and Hermione's strong convictions, Ginny found her own convictions wavering.

Added to that was Rose's budding friendship with Draco Black. Despite being a Black, rumors had spread through the school revealing him to be truly a Malfoy. And to Harry's surprise, the rumors brought a collective ire against the poor Ravenclaw. After careful researching, something Hermione aided him in, he discovered that Lucius Malfoy had been publicly decried as a Death Eater by Alice and Frank Longbottom at the height of their popularity. That had resulted in a trial and imprisonment for Malfoy and public outrage against the family. Soon after, Narcissa Malfoy divorced her husband and reverted to her maiden name.

Harry contrasted both his 'first conversations' with the former pureblood advocate, and felt great pangs of pity for him. While Draco Malfoy was a narrow-minded and rude fool, Draco Black was introverted, timid and fearful… more like the Neville Longbottom of old.

"Hey," Harry greeted warmly when he saw his sister after a busy few weeks. He had walked over to the Ravenclaw table during breakfast on a lazy Sunday morning. On his arrival, the three Ravenclaws - Rose, Hermione and Draco, stopped talking and turned to him, all with different expressions. Rose jumped out of her seat and hugger her twin. Harry kept her in his arms for a few seconds, until she started patting his messy forehead. Then he swatted her hand aside with a pout.

He heard Hermione laughing softly at their antics and he smiled back. Turning to Draco, he was startled by the frightened look on his face.

"Hey," he repeated. "Draco, isn't it?"

The boy nodded quickly and set his eyes on the floor.

"I see you are friends with my sister. Beware, she pats!" he told Draco secretively, while teasing Rose. To his surprise, Draco turned crimson and muttered something about "Potions Essay" and disappeared from sight. Turning to Hermione with a bemused look, he asked, "What did I say?"

Hermione chuckled. "Draco is not used to people patting him, and he was just telling us that."

Harry turned to Rose questioningly, and she mouthed, "Later."

And so Halloween came with Harry fairly well pleased with his progress. Hermione was no longer insecure about her newfound friends. He walked to the feast and smiled with satisfaction when Hermione walked in, carrying an armful of books from the library. She came to the Gryffindor table to say hello to Harry and he noted that the books she was carrying - Hogwarts: a History, Theory of Magic and Modern Magical Lifestyle.

Then he frowned. "Have you seen Ginny?" he asked the brown haired girl. He had assumed she would be with Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, dropping the books on the table next to Harry. "Not today. I have been in the library all day."

His frown deepened and his head darted around the Hall, trying to locate the redhead. Not finding her, he got up with surmounting anxiety. "She's not here."

"I'm sure she'll come down in a while," she said, picking up the books.

"I suppose," Harry stated blankly. There was no need to get Hermione involved. "I think you should return to your table."

With a smile that wasn't reciprocated, Hermione picked up her books and walked to her own table, leaving Harry alone. He then turned to the other Gryffindor girls, "Lavender, Parvati! Have you seen Ginny today?"

Parvati turned her head daintily towards Harry and said, "Yes. She was in the girl's bathroom in the third floor, crying over something."

Harry heard the words with dread washing all over him, and to his further dismay, Quirrell chose that moment to run in, shouting, "Troll! Troll in the Dungeons!"

Harry froze in abject horror. In all his attempts to make sure Hermione didn't have to face a troll again as a 11 year old girl, he had condemned Ginny. He stared, as if petrified in shock as Dumbledore shouted orders for the school. Fortunately, his motionless stance was taken as fright over mention of the troll.

"Ginny!" he cried and ran. In the mesh of chaos that was the Great Hall of Hogwarts, nobody noticed one boy running in a direction which led to none of the Houses. He ran through the corridors, cursing himself with every single vulgar word he had picked up in his previous life. Once he got out of sight of other students, he morphed into Nighteyes and ran at much greater speed.

_If anything happens to her, I'll kill Quirrell with my own hands, Voldemort or not, _he resolved as he leapt up the last few steps, and headed in the direction of the girls' toilets. Outside the door, he transformed back into a human even as a piercing scream came from within. Throwing the door open, he froze momentarily.

Ginny was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

At that moment, Harry's mind went blank. He recalled the look on Ginny's face, _his Ginny_, as she lay in his arms, screaming in agony, and he screamed in an unearthly rage, filled with grief, "GINNY!"

The troll stopped a few feet from Ginny. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. It saw Harry and hesitated momentarily. Then it made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

Seeing the troll coming towards him, Harry felt himself drawn by an external force. A tingling sensation coursed through his right arm, and he knew what to do. He charged at the troll, waving his hand to bring the sword, gleaming in blue ripples of electric magic. Ignoring Ginny's scream, he dodged the club as it came down at him and swung his sword, slashing it hard at the monstrosity in front of him.

The sword connected and a third voice joined in the screaming as the troll let out an agonizing howl. It fumbled backwards and sideways, stumbled through the broken sinks and fell down. In less than a second, a pool of crimson was all around it, and Harry tore his eyes away to look at the crouching figure of Ginny Weasley. When his eyes fell on her, she jumped up and ran towards him. Stopping in front of Harry, she looked at him with teary eyes and a terrified face, and the sword disappeared from his hand.

Harry opened his arms and Ginny crept in. They both held each other tightly, their tears soaking the other's hair. It was like that the teachers found them. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Lily Potter, no doubt alerted by the noises.

Seeing her son standing next to a dead troll, Lily gasped and cried out, "Harry! Ginny!" and ran to the two eleven year olds, who refused to be parted from each other's arms. In fact, they seemed to be completely oblivious to the presence of the others.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" Professor McGonagall asked, with cold fury in her voice.

It was then that Harry looked up from Ginny's hair, where his face was buried. His eyes fell on his mother first, who was standing a few feet away from him with a frightened expression. Behind her were the other teachers.

"You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"I will thank you to stop interrogating my son until he's had proper medical attention, Minerva," Lily hissed angrily, reaching forward to check on Harry. But her eyes narrowed when she realized Harry didn't have any grave injuries. She said in a low voice, "And you, young man! I do hope for your sake you have an adequate response to Professor McGonagall's question!"

"Please, Professors," a small voice came from behind Harry, and all eyes turned to Ginny Weasley. "Harry came to look for me."

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore asked kindly. "Will you explain yourself?"

"I… I went to look for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own… you know… because I have read so much about th…"

"Ginny, that's not true!" Harry interrupted gently. Grabbing her closer, he asked softly, "Will you tell us the truth? It's not like you to do that. Please tell me why you were here."

As all eyes darted between the two friends, Ginny whimpered with uncertainty. Turning to Harry with pleading eyes, she opened her mouth. But no word came out, and she closed it again. Harry touched her hand and ignoring the protest from McGonagall, gave her another hug. Putting his lips close to her ears, he whispered, "Please Ginny!"

Sobbing, Ginny started speaking. "I… I was in the Common Room, waiting for y-you… Neville told me you were with Hermione in the library… he said you didn't really want to be my friend… Then Ron said that nobody really wanted me and I had no friends… I was only a tag along... I was crying in here…" she broke down again.

Stifling his anger, Harry called Hedwig mentally, and with a flash the phoenix appeared. Seeing the mental state of both Harry and Ginny, the phoenix sailed down to the redhead's shoulder and trilled a soothing melody. Just then another flash occurred and a second phoenix came into view - Fawkes. The firebird looked at the sight below him and sailed to Harry's shoulder, joining in with Hedwig's melody. The joining of two souls as one in pain and agony, tempered by love and the wonder of survival…

Most of the onlookers watched the scene unfold with teary eyes, and even the prim and proper Minerva McGonagall had no longer the heart to scold the two children. Lily looked tenderly at her son and his best friend, smiling knowingly, while Dumbledore gazed at the two with a smile. Even Severus Snape blinked rapidly, though that was all he permitted to be visible on his face.

"Well, as there seems to be no damage done, there will be no punishment," Dumbledore said sagely, smiling at everyone. "Ten points to Gryffindor for…"

"No damage, Dumbledore!" Snape hissed, to everyone's surprise. "Mr. Longbottom's thoughtlessness could have resulted in one, perhaps two, deaths; and you call it no damage! Have you lost your mind?"

"Severus!" Dumbledore said with a slight sharp edge to his voice. "There will be no punishment."

Harry frowned. His fear had passed and had given way to a darker emotion - anger and pure rage, which he turned towards Dumbledore, and Fawkes soared up from his shoulder in dismay. The firebird trilled at Harry reproachfully, but just then Hedwig fluttered her wings and replaced Fawkes' position on Harry's shoulder. She trilled in defiance. The earlier melody of the two songbirds - pure and loving, was now a cacophony of contention between righteous anger and persistent forgiving. Hedwig's trills intensified and an image flashed across Harry's head - seeing Ginny die in his arms with their unborn child. Then suddenly with a sad trill, the firebird disappeared.

The next two hours were really exasperating for Harry. It seemed that no one believed his continual assertion that the troll didn't even touch him. Madam Pomfrey, Harry voiced his thoughts accusingly but out of irritation than anything else, was actually disappointed not to find any injuries. The medi-witch glared at him into silence and Harry sat back sulkily. He threw a glance at Ginny, who had obstinately refused to meet his eye since her confession. He dearly wanted to talk to her, but no one displayed any indication of leaving the two children alone.

It was after these two long and grueling hours that the interrogation began.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Mr. Potter," began McGonagall sharply. "You were at the feast when Professor Quirrell came in. You knew about Ginny's absence, and instead of coming to a professor, you ran headlong into danger?"

Harry frowned. "When I reached that place, the troll had its club raised, seconds away from striking… Knowing that, do you still think I should have wasted time looking for a professor who would have to stop doing whatever other important think they were, to listen to a first year who didn't stay with his prefect?"

McGonagall bristled, but on considering Harry's words, nodded. "Very well. Not that I approve of what you did but I suppose you had little choice."

Dumbledore was next. "Mr. Potter, may I ask how you… stopped the troll? The sight that met our eyes was somewhat gory."

Harry thought in silence. He couldn't very well reveal his sword. Not knowing what else to do, he decided to play it innocent. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Snape drawled.

"I mean I don't remember… those few minutes are very blurry to me… I remember seeing the troll near Ginny… then it turned to me… I saw something flash and the next thing I remember is seeing the troll on the ground…" He frowned, as if trying hard to recall, and then shook his head in apology.

"Perhaps Miss Weasley remembers," Snape suggested, and everyone turned to Ginny.

"It's like he said. The troll left me and… and went to him…" she paused to wipe her eyes. "Then a sword appeared in Harry's hand."

"A sword? Do you mean a real sword?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

Ginny shook her head. "No. It looked light blue fire."

Everyone was surprised by the girl's description, and some of them turned to Harry for confirmation. Harry merely shrugged. "Perhaps. I remember a tingle in my arm."

"Accidental magic?" Lily asked Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Dumbledore said mystically, and Harry almost rolled his eyes. The old man was as mystified as anyone else and yet, was giving everybody the impression that he knew more than the rest.

"Then what happened?" the Headmaster asked kindly, but instead of responding, Ginny turned her face away from Harry and burst into tears again. Lily hugged the girl consolingly, muttering, "It's all right now, Ginny. You are safe."

"Not me," she sobbed. "Harry! The troll went after him and swung his club. I thought h-he was g-going to d-die."

_Enough!_ Harry decided angrily. But before he could open his mouth, someone else did. Someone who had been noticing Harry's pent up anger all along.

"Enough!" Lily Potter said quietly but with much sharpness, to the onlookers. "There will be no more questioning. Not tonight!" She nodded when Harry looked at her gratefully. "These two need to rest. Poppy will keep an eye on them from her office." She led the professors away, and before leaving, whispered to the medi-witch, "These two might need to comfort each other for a while. Do not stop them!"

"But Lily…"

"I mean they might want to hold each other for a while. Surely you can understand why only they can heal each other after going through such an ordeal?" She glared at the medi-witch until she nodded.

Waiting for everyone to be out of earshot, Harry turned to Ginny, but she still refused to face him. "Ginny," he said softly.

After a few seconds of silence, he repeated, "Ginny. Please look at me."

Hesitatingly, the girl raised her eyes and looked at Harry with fear and shame.

"Why did you believe them?" he asked slowly. The thought had been nagging at the back of his mind for quite a long time. "What must I do to prove to you that they were wrong?" When Ginny did not answer, he got out of his bed and walked to her. Sitting next to her, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Come here," he said and Ginny crawled into his arms quietly. "You are my best friend. Am I not yours?"

"Of course you are," she protested with blazing eyes. "I don't care for anyone like…" she ended abruptly, turning to a dark crimson.

Harry smiled. The words left unsaid could sometimes be very loud. "I care for you too. Why did you believe them? You were never a tag-along! What have I done for you to doubt our friendship?"

Ginny tried to look away but Harry held her chin and looked into her eyes. Finally, she said, "You've been with Hermione all of last few weeks. You sit with her in Potions and Defense, and you always go to the library to talk to her. I thought you were… you were…"

"Replacing you with her?" Harry asked quietly. Inside, he felt horrified. He had indeed been spending a lot of time with Hermione, trying to put his plans in action - making her less insecure, and directing her to the right books in case he had to ever justify his sudden knowledge about something he shouldn't know. Shaking his head, he decided that his plans were not that important. He continued, "If you want, I'll stop talking to Hermione forever."

"NO!" she said with determination. "No. You mustn't do that. You can spend time with whoever you want."

"You! Only you!" Harry said, unable to help himself. The Ginny in his arms was so much like his wife. It was only her crush on the boy-who-lived which had kept Harry from knowing her earlier. But once he did, the passionate yet tender, fiery yet delicate, loyal and charming girl he loved was right there in front of him. He knew then that he had his Ginny once again. And this time, nothing would keep them apart.

The emotion that was evident in his voice and eyes shook Ginny, and she smiled as tears once again came to her eyes. But this time the tears were happier.

"Best friends," she said.

"Best friends," he agreed.

---------

At night, Harry woke up on hearing voices. Getting up, he saw the Weasleys were present in full force. Gathered around Ginny's bed in the Hospital Wing were Arthur and Molly. Percy and the twins stood a little way off, and Ron stood furthest, his head hung in shame. Nearest to his own bed however, was Fabian Prewett.

Seeing Fabian, Harry instantly got up and locking eyes, nodded. He needed to talk to the older man. But before he could approach him, Molly Weasley discovered that Harry was awake.

"You saved her! You saved her!" she shouted and gave him a tight hug.

"Easy Molly," Fabian touched his sister's shoulder. "Squeezing the life out of young Harry is hardly the best way to show your gratitude." He winked at the boy, indicating his understanding.

"Harry, you have once again the entire Weasley family deep in your gratitude," Arthur began gently, but Harry could sense great depth of emotion in the man. "There are no words to express a father's feelings to someone who saves his darling daughter's life, but for what it's worth - thank you, son."

Harry smiled gently. Arthur Weasley was one of the best person he knew and the only fault he had with him was his blind faith in Dumbledore. He nearly lost his life for it even before the war started in earnest, while guarding a worthless prophecy. Seeing him now, Harry resolved to make as many of Ginny's family survive the war as he could. Then turning to Fabian, he realized he wasn't alone in that aim.

"Arthur, Molly," Fabian said gently. "The two of you are going to embarrass Harry if you continue like this. Perhaps you should stay with Ginny for now, while I take care of Harry." Then without waiting for them to respond, he turned to the boy, "Mr. Potter, I know from personal experience that the house elves in the kitchens love nighttime visitors. I daresay we could get some really nice sandwiches if we go now."

"Sure," Harry jumped out of bed, without waiting for anyone else to say word. "I'll be back, Madam Pomfrey," he yelled. "And I wont exert myself!" Thinking for a second, he added, "Or do anything stupid!"

----------

"… and that's the whole story," Harry finished recounting the whole troll fiasco, sipping his mug of hot chocolate. "What a bloody mess!"

Fabian chuckled. "Truly."

"Honestly, Fabian!" Harry said seriously. "I didn't think too much of the implications of the Time Arrow trying to offset the deviations created by us. What if the next thing I do results in someone I care getting hurt? What if everything keeps getting worse instead of better?"

Fabian shook his head. "That is not what this is. As I recall, you and Luna worked on this quite extensively before coming here. Don't you remember? The Milestones in Time, to which the Flow drifts towards, such as the Prophecy, and any significant event in the life of the Catalyst of the Prophecy. Changes made by you to these milestones will deviate the flow of time, but Rose's interference brings it back, so we retain the upper hand with foreknowledge. Together, the two of you maintain an equilibrium."

"Clearly our thinking was flawed somehow," Harry said despondently, recalling the events of earlier. But then another idea occurred to him. "Or… Perhaps it isn't a complete equilibrium... Rose is closer to Hermione than I am this time... Perhaps her influence outweighed mine... That could explain why the Flow reverted back so strongly… but no, that can't be right. Neville is the Catalyst of the Prophecy here, not me."

Fabian shook his head. "Do not assume. You have not heard the prophecy. Perhaps it is different here."

"Perhaps, but I couldn't care less… the Catalyst is important, but not essential," Harry shook his head, not wanting to even consider the possibility of still being marked by a prophecy. "The Stone! That is the next major worry!"

"What did you intend to do with it originally?" Fabian asked with interest.

"To remove it before Voldemort, which is not an issue. I could remove it anytime I wanted after Dumbledore puts it in the mirror after Christmas as I have never intended to use it. But the important thing is - should I do it on my own or should I involve Rose? And what to do after I retrieve it?"

Thinking for a minute, Fabian nodded. "Interesting situation. I would say, go alone. Let the ending of the Philosopher's Stone diverge, and make sure you are always in control of what happens. Raven's Hold would be a better alternative to hide it, and I'm sure Nicholas Flamel would agree."

Harry nodded. "Then that is where it will go. We could even use it... the Elixir would be brilliant in healing serious wounds..." he trailed off in horror.

Fabian sighed. "I suppose you have no choice but to take Rose now."

"This isn't easy," Harry complained. "How goes things at your end?"

"Rather fine," the older man remarked. "Gernault has been amassing wealth at a rapid pace. But I suppose it helps if you have a huge capital to begin with, and extensive knowledge of the stock market from the future." Looking at Harry's incredulous expression, he added, "Well! Even spirits have interests! Dursley used to get the Financial Times." Ignoring Harry's amused look, he continued, "We have located several plots to purchase. Some of these will serve as safe houses, and will be under the Fidelius. Others will be prison cells. We do not want to put the safety of the entire group in the hands of one secret keeper."

"Good that you mentioned prisons. I had an idea a few days ago," Harry said suddenly. "Establish a research division and hire some of the best Runes, Charms and Warding experts. I want a modified Fidelius, or something that will tantamount to it, except that it should work on the inside." When Fabian frowned, Harry elaborated further. "Imagine being in a house, bound or not, but unable to ever see a way out."

"Interesting idea," Fabian frowned, but this time in interest. "I'm not sure how probable your idea is, but practically speaking, it would be a stroke of genius. No longer will we need Dementors to guard Azkaban."

"True. What about the other family heirlooms? Did Gerhic manage to relocate them? It was a good thing Godric's Hollow couldn't be sold as long as a Potter descendant lived, but I would like to have the rest of the Potter heirlooms back, especially my father's Invisibility Cloak."

Fabian sighed. "The Cloak is a worrying thing. Dumbledore claims to have lost it, and is willing to reimburse it. Quite a tidy sum too."

"I don't want money, Fabian. That Cloak has sentimental value," Harry said quietly. No doubt the manipulative Headmaster thought the Invisibility Cloak was better employed in the protection of the Prophecy Child.

"I know what it represents to you, and trust me, Gernault cares more about his pride and prestige than mere gold. He is not too pleased with Dumbledore."

"As it should be," was his sole comment. They remained silent for a few minutes, finishing their sandwiches with relish.

Then Fabian asked, "Have you started your training in old magic with Flitwick?"

"After Christmas. It's a pity I didn't have the opportunity last time. Ollivander was a good teacher but his expertise was more towards Transfiguration than spell casting and Dueling. This time both Ginny and I will be well-trained!"

"You make a formidable couple, Harry," Fabian commented, grinning. "Old magic and conjuring - Mage and Conjurer."

"We are not a couple yet," Harry sighed. Seeing Fabian chortle in amusement, he smiled. "I know… but I don't want to manipulate her into anything."

"Manipulate? Tell me, Harry," Fabian asked intently, with a sudden glint in his eyes. "Did you manipulate her into coming in front of a troll so you could rescue her?"

Harry was outraged. "No! How could you even…"

Fabian interrupted, "And do you intend to let her suffer with Riddle's Diary again?"

"Of course not!"

Fabian nodded as if trying to make a point. "See! If you had, then that would have been manipulating. As it is, you are merely withholding some critical information until she is old enough to understand its implications. Do not insult my niece by making her appear a naive little fool!"

Harry sighed. "What if she doesn't want to have anything to do with me after she knows about... everything?"

Fabian gave a wry laugh. "And you were complaining that she didn't have enough faith in you!"


	8. Celebrations

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all reviewers. I haven't given up on any of my stories, just nearing exams and devoting time to studies. I write as and when I can, and whichever story takes my mind, so do not worry if I seem to stop updating one particular story for a few weeks. I have a roadmap for all my stories, so they should be completed sooner or later. But for those who want specific dates, April-May will see a drastic reduction in Chapters (not a complete shutdown, I assure you, I do need to put my mind out of work while still forcing myself to remain in the library) and June will see a surge. July-Sept will be hard due to my internship, but then on, it should proceed like the last few months. Cheers.

**Chapter 7 - Celebrations**

Harry woke up the day before Christmas Eve with an intense feeling of foreboding. Something had happened that night. The Sigil was communicating to him in some way but he couldn't tell exactly what was wrong. Then as suddenly as it came, the feeling vanished and Harry was left flummoxed. Unable to sleep any longer, he left his bed, washed up, and proceeded for an early breakfast.

On reaching the Great Hall, he was startled to see troubled looks on Dumbledore and McGonagall's faces. Darting his head around to locate his mother, he wasn't able to find her and his unease returned. Slowly, for want of anything else to do, he walked towards the single table in the Great Hall. All the many tables had been removed as few people were staying through Christmas and there was only one enlarged table in the middle for staff and students alike. He turned to Rose who had also entered the Hall but before he could speak, McGonagall walked towards them and handed a note.

"Your mother had to leave for some urgent business," she explained. "She doesn't want you two to be worried."

Harry quickly unfolded the note and read it.

'_Harry, Rose, I am going to see Sirius. I will be back in a few hours. Do not be worried. I will take care of things.'_

"What has happened, Professor?" Harry asked McGonagall fearfully. "What's wrong with Sirius?"

The Transfiguration Professor frowned at her student's forwardness, but then seeing the concern on Harry's face, she softened and said, "You might want to read today's newspaper."

With a deep frown of his own, Harry searched for a free copy of the Daily Prophet. On locating one, he quickly perused it.

_**The Ministry's Black Mishap**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It started with a trial-less conviction. It continued with a decade long imprisonment in Azkaban. And perhaps, it might have ended with a wrongful execution. _

_Sirius Black, for long been feared as a terrible killer, was recently removed from Azkaban and removed to a Ministry holding cell on recently recovered Lily Potter's contention of his innocence. This reporter has discovered that Black had been swapped as Secret Keeper of the Potters with Peter Pettigrew, and is thus, blameless in the betrayal that led to the death of James Potter, former Auror, and long term incapacitation of Lily Potter, currently employed in Hogwarts. An innocent man has been imprisoned in Azkaban for more than a decade._

_When the Ministry was told of their error, they immediately removed him from Azkaban and placed him in a cell in the Basement of the Ministry of Magic. But instead of concentrating on resolving the Potter-Black case, Ministry Officials have been relentlessly trying to pin other offenses on Black to justify his imprisonment. It appears to this reporter that the Ministry simply doesn't wish to publicly admit their grave error. _

_To some readers, the above might not have come as much of a shock. It certainly did not to this reporter. But a more recent episode from last night has left even some of the most cynical staff at the Prophet at a complete loss for words. _

_After several unyielding visits from unhelpful Aurors, who seemed more intent on taunting Mr. Black that he had no chance of freedom, it appears that the wronged prisoner took matters into his own hand. Transforming into his Animagus form of a dog, Mr. Black tried to secure his own freedom. Unfortunately he wasn't very lucky, as a stunner sent him straight through the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. Undersecretary Umbridge's initial comments were, "He got what he deserved! Illegal Animagii are a menace to the society!" _

_But rumors were heard that earlier this morning, the shadowy figure of Black emerged back from the Veil, and was promptly taken into custody. It must be noted here that until now none that have passed through the Veil have ever managed to return. This incident has sent a flurry of activity amongst the Unspeakables, who have quite vociferously demanded for Black's immediate release. _

_Minister Fudge, however, claimed that the entire episode was a fabrication and nothing of the sort had occurred. Black, according to him, was never in the same room as the Veil and all efforts were being made to resolve his case. It must be noted here that the trial date had been postponed from today to after New Year's only hours before Black's attempted escape. Perhaps there was a deliberate reason for his attempted escape. Perhaps Mr. Black had given up hope for justice from the Ministry of Magic. If that is the case, then today is truly a sad day for Magical Britain. _

_Despite what the true version of the events of last night were, it is the express hope of this reporter that the Ministry of Magic soon reviews its priorities, and puts the welfare of its citizens over its own misplaced sense of omniscience. Let us pray that justice is finally delivered on the last named-member of an ancient and noble pureblood family. Let us pray for Sirius Black, that he indeed survived the Veil of Death, and for his freedom._

Harry crumpled the paper in disgust as a growing sense of fear began overwhelming his senses. He couldn't lose Sirius again, not to the same fate. Passing the paper to his sister, he stalked out of the Hall and walked to the Quidditch Pitch. He roamed about heedlessly for several minutes on his own.

"Stop blaming yourself," the soft and melodious voice of Rose Potter came from behind him. "You couldn't have done any more than what you did."

Harry faced his twin somberly. "You know that's not true. Pettigrew is still here… I should have captured him without caring about the Second Prophecy… It's all my fault… my plans are only hurting everybody I care… If the rumors ferreted out by Skeeter are correct and Sirius fell into the Veil again… Rose… Luna… is every change I attempt doomed to fail?"

Rose shook her head and came closer to hug her brother. Patting his head as it rested on her shoulder, she comforted him in silence.

"I tried to save Hermione, and instead Ginny had to face the Troll. What if, in preventing Ginny from her ordeal in the Chamber of Secrets, I inadvertently let someone else suffer?"

"Not everything we've done has failed," Rose pointed out seriously. "We have a mother now, Harry, and we are family. And, despite the gravity of the situation, we have Rita Skeeter on our side. Do not despair."

Harry gave a thin smile and kissed his sister's cheek affectionately. Term had progressed quite fast since Halloween. The very next day after the Troll incident, Harry had taken Ginny out flying on a school broomstick despite her protests against breaking the school rule about First Years flying. Harry hadn't cared, knowing that they both needed to relax a bit and claimed the Renegades had a right to break harmless rules. But McGonagall had seen the control and expertise with which Harry maneuvered in the skies and had instantly taken him to Oliver Wood, albeit after docking ten points from Gryffindor. But as Dumbledore had insisted on Neville Longbottom being Seeker, to increase his loyalty to Gryffindor, and subsequently himself, Harry was asked to stay as Reserve Seeker, which he politely declined. His argument was that since he and Neville were in the same year, there was no point in him staying as Reserve.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for mum to return," Harry said sadly. Then suddenly turning around, he said with determination, "It's time we started doing things properly. No more subtle changes, Rose. Meet me on the Third Floor corridor in fifteen minutes." Saying that, he ran back to his dorm and picked up a quill and a parchment, and wrote in a slightly altered handwriting. The Goblins had taught him how to perfectly fake his handwriting, a remarkably simple and clever trick - by transfiguring your hand to a different shape and size.

'_To the Headmaster and Staff of Hogwarts_

_The safety of the innocents must always come first. _

_A school is not the place to hide Dark Lord attracting artifacts regardless of how secure you think your protections are. The Philosopher's Stone is safe in its new home, and a continuous supply of the Elixir of Life will be sent weekly to Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. The Hogwarts staff has until the start of term to deal with Quirrell, following which I will take matters into my own hand. The Headmaster and Potions Master know what I speak of. _

_Find other ways to train your Boy Who Lived. The safety of the innocents must always come first._

_Lord Amadeus.'_

Making multiple copies of the note Harry nodded to himself appreciatively and mused, _the safety of the innocents must always come first, and Lord Amadeus will see to it._

Pushing all copies of the note into his pocket, he walked to the Third Floor, having disillusioned himself to hide from the eyes of the portraits and statues. He nodded when he noticed Rose too was disguised as someone quite distinctly different. Taking her hand, he walked in and whistled on seeing Fluffy.

The hellhound looked pitiful, chained to a corner, howling woefully under a Silencio. Next to him were the remains of a rather large portion of meat which had recently been consumed. On seeing Rose, the hound got up with its tail wagging. He looked at the girl in anticipation.

"Aww," Rose said, walking towards the three headed hound. "He's so cute," she said, patting the monstrous beast's multiple heads. Turning to Harry, she shook her head in disbelief. "And you were afraid of this?"

Harry chuckled at his twin's antics, placing one of the notes he had scribbled earlier securely at a safe distance from the hound. "You are lucky that Fluffy's just been fed. He's not quite as charming when he considers you dinner." Then frowning, he muttered, "But mum is the Magical Creatures Professor. Guess Dumbledore trusts Hagrid more than her."

Ignoring her brother, Rose patted the effusive dog on each head one last time before moving on. She observed eagerly as Harry dealt with all the protections and placed one of his notes near every potentially hazardous site. Then she stated, "This is ridiculous. Except for Fluffy, these so-called traps wouldn't even challenge the average Sixth Year, not to mention a Defense Professor with the spirit of the most terrible wizard of our time. And oh, why would anyone give clues to which potion to take if their sole purpose was to prevent any kind of entry."

Smiling wryly, Harry nodded. "Dumbledore's aim was to make the Boy Who Lived practice his wits and show some courage. Later, Quirrell adds another Troll secretly to prevent others from gaining entrance before him. The Mirror of Erised was the main protection from Voldemort."

"But wasn't that placed here only after Christmas?" Rose asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head as he gave Rose the small vial of potion. "The Stone was always in the Mirror. Dumbledore is manipulative but he isn't a fool. He knew better than to leave something as valuable as that in the open. The Mirror itself was removed on Christmas day for me to get acquainted to it."

"And how do you know all this?" she asked, draining it.

"Snape," he said. "He explained in detail how much of what happened in my early years was fully planned out by the Headmaster."

Rose sighed sadly. "He put you through a lot of worry and suffering just to train you."

"Yes," Harry concurred. "He did. I don't hate him for that because he truly tried to improve my chances against Voldemort but he did it in the wrong way. And I cannot forgive him for ruining my childhood… and now our childhood." He passed one of the notes to Rose as she passed through the fire.

'_Hedwig,'_ he called mentally, _'Can you go after Rose? There should be no problem in the final chamber but I need you to keep an eye on her_.'

He waited patiently for a few minutes before Rose returned with a troubled expression on her face. Harry instantly rushed to her but she smiled back and passed him the Stone. Frowning at her earlier countenance, he placed the Stone in his pocket. Then he realized.

"What did you see in the Mirror?"

His words made Rose shudder and Harry hugged her tightly. "Tell me, sis."

"Them," she croaked. "Them and us… before they died. Me and Neville, you and Ginny, Hermione and… Ron." She sobbed when Harry's hold tightened. "Then the image vanished… we were younger. You and I were standing together, Hedwig on your shoulder, mum behind us… Ginny next to you… and…"

"And what?" Harry asked worriedly, patting his sister's back.

"Draco."

Harry froze momentarily before he resumed patting the troubled girl. There was only one thing he could say to assuage her worries.

"No matter what or who else, sis, you will always have me by your side. I promise you."

They soon left the place and went their separate ways, Rose to her Common Room but not before petting Fluffy for a while longer, and Harry to his. While walking, he considered what to get his family and friends for Christmas, and was surprised when Ginny rushed to him with a letter in her hand.

"Uncle Fabian's owl couldn't find you this morning and gave it to me instead," she said while collapsing on a chair as Jimmy the kitten jumped on her. "Oh, Harry! I saw the article! Poor Sirius!"

Sitting down beside the redhead - greatly anxious about what the letter might contain, slightly worried about Ginny finding out things she shouldn't, and glad that even without knowing him, Ginny was concerned about his Godfather.

'_Dear Harry and Rose,_

_I am writing to put to rest your fears about Sirius Black. I have been in the Ministry of Magic with your mother all morning, trying to determine what truly happened. I cannot speak to you in much detail, Lily is beside herself with worry and nerves, and asked me to write you a note. But Sirius is fine. Much better than fine. In fact, you could say he's almost like he used to be. _

_Things are moving much better than we could have expected. It appears that a certain letter from a Lord Amadeus came to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, demanding an immediate trial for Black, and Amelia Bones has accepted it. As a result, your mother has decided to stay here until everything has been settled. If all goes well, then she will be in Hogwarts for Christmas Eve dinner with your Godfather. I regret I must then go to Molly and Arthur in Romania. The House Elves of Hogwarts roast turkey unlike anyone else I have ever seen._

_Fabian Prewett.'_

Harry smiled happily and passed the letter to Ginny, allowing the tiny kitten to creep onto his stomach. It was a blessing that Gernault and Fabian could be trusted to look after things which he couldn't, as a eleven year old. Laughing, he picked Jimmy up and threw him in the air, ignoring Ginny's alarmed protest, and catching him neatly.

"I'm glad for you, Harry," Ginny said. "What are you doing today? Apart from torturing my poor Jimmy, that is."

Gently placing the excited kitten on the redhead's lap, he said, "I wanted to have a look at the OWL Order Catalogues to get presents for Christmas. You know, it's only a couple of days away." Then noticing Ginny suddenly reddening, he added, "But I don't know how I can match up to your fabulous paintings, Gin. Do I get a clue of what it is this time?" he asked eagerly and it wasn't an act.

Giggling, Ginny shook her head. "You'll have to wait until Christmas, Mr. Potter," she said firmly.

"In that case, Miss Weasley," Harry said, "Shall we commence the Christmas Plans for the Renegades?"

That got Ginny's attention and she sat up suddenly, spilling the kitten to the floor. "Oh, sorry Jimmy," she said as the offended kitten ran away. "What plans?"

"Thought you'd never ask," a voice came from behind and Fred Weasley leapt over the couch.

He was promptly joined by his twin brother. George looked from Harry to Ginny, who were sitting close to each other, and shook his head in dismay, "You have to put your arm around the girl, Harrikins!"

Fred opened his mouth to add his comment but Harry interrupted irritably. He didn't want Ginny to return to her earlier extreme shyness around him. "Yeah, thank you very much. I know what to do." Saying so, he put his arm around Ginny, who instantly blushed and looked down, but Harry turned to the twins and said, "Best friends can do that!"

Before either of the twins could continue, he added, "Lets not waste time. We have important things to discuss. Let me ask you, Sir Mischief and Sir Mayhem," he turned to Ginny, "and my dear Lady Safyra, wouldn't Peeves make an excellent Grinch?"

That stopped the twins from teasing the two, and they looked at each other and then at the two younger students, identical maniacal gleams on all four sets of eyes.

-------

Christmas Eve was a happy day for Harry. He woke up to a strange tickling sensation on his face and saw not only Jimmy, but also Nermal, snuggled against his face. Shooing them, he got up groggily and saw Ginny and Rose giggle.

"What?" he demanded.

"You want to come down, dear brother," Rose said mystically. "There are people who wish to see you."

Harry stared at her in confusion for a few seconds Then he blinked and got up. "S-Sirius?" he asked in disbelief. Seeing Rose smile happily, he jumped out of bed and started running out, when Ginny grabbed his hand with a chuckle. "Leggo! Leggo!" he yelled in frustration.

"In pajamas, Harry dear?" Ginny asked, holding the struggling boy back firmly as Rose picked up a set of robes for him to put over his nightwear. Together the two girls forced the garment on the indignant boy. Then Ginny brushed his hair with her hand and said, "There, that's better. And stop grumbling. You need to brush your teeth and wash your face now."

Harry looked at the two girls darkly and muttered under his breath, "Nasty evil women." But then brightening up, he said, "Alright! I give up! I'll wash up and see you downstairs in…" he stopped when Ginny's grasp loosened, and he ran like one possessed, leaving behind two highly amused girls.

Harry ran as fast as he could, throwing open every single door that came in his path until he reached the Great Hall and instantly stopped in his track. There he was, sitting between Lily and McGonagall.

Seeing his Godson, Sirius Black froze. He dropped the slice of toast in his hand and slowly got up. He was tall but the decade long imprisonment had left him weak and he held onto the back of his chair for support.

"Padfoot!" Harry yelled as he ran to greet his Godfather, ignoring the surprised look on his mother's face at his knowledge of the nickname. "Padfoot."

"Harry," the innocent Prisoner of Azkaban said in wonder as he hugged the boy. "Kid."

"Be easy Harry," his mother's voice interrupted his moment of joy. "Sirius is weak."

But Sirius shook his head. "Not for this, Lily. I thought I'd never see you again, Kid." Then he slowly moved away and asked Lily, "Do you mind if I hold my first meeting with my Godson in private?"

Frowning, Lily looked from Harry to Sirius. "Are you sure, Sirius? Poppy said you shouldn't exert yourself and Harry hasn't had his breakfast. In fact," she said in a more severe voice, "I think I see the ends of his pajamas beneath his sleeves. Young man, I hope you have at least brushed your teeth?"

"Yes, mum," Rose said, entering the Hall with Ginny. "Ginny and I made sure he brushed his teeth. But he couldn't wait long enough to change. If you want, I'll go with them and make sure they both behave." She nodded when Harry looked at her in gratitude for lying on his behalf. She went and hugged Sirius too. "Good to see you, Sirius," she said. "Shall we go to the Lake?"

They walked in silence, Harry impatiently rushing to get away from prying ears but reducing his speed due to Sirius' weakness. As they walked, Rose started talking about the Renegades and their latest plan to an approving Sirius Black. But the moment they were far enough away, she became serious.

"You should have kept your mind on the duel and Bellatrix," Rose said to Harry's utter surprise and confusion. "A battlefield is not the place to laugh or make jokes."

To his further surprise, Sirius nodded with a sheepish grin. "I should have, but it's hard when you're fighting someone you grew up with. I'm sorry I didn't have the pleasure to meet you earlier, Luna, but I thank you for coming to my supposed rescue in the Department of Mysteries. I couldn't have asked for a better Goddaughter."

"What!" Harry yelled in disbelief. He turned from Sirius to Rose. "What?" he repeated when both of them stared back in amusement.

"The Veil, dear brother," Rose stated plainly. "The Veil of Death. The Sirius in the old world crossed through it. His memories were no longer a part of the living world when you burnt time with Balefire."

Sirius nodded as Harry stared at him in disbelief. "When I crossed through the Veil the second time, both sets of memories intermingled and I had led both lives… like you two… nearly twenty four years worth of Azkaban memories." Seeing Harry's horrified look, he smiled weakly. "But now I am back, kid. Thanks to you."

"Me? How?"

Frowning, Sirius explained, "When the memories mixed, I was crushed. I was in a state of… I don't know… unliving… not alive, but not quite dead… I was simply a consciousness and an essence without any form… there was no way back to the world of the living. Then I saw a blue light. A blue sword. It guided my path. As I got closer, I saw you wielding it." When Harry's eyed widened in surprise, he nodded. "Yes, the Sigil. Fabian told me of it when he found me in a state of utter bewilderment. He's a good man."

Nodding, Harry wiped away a tear from his eyes. Unable to speak, he allowed Sirius to do the talking. This was truly much more than what he could have hoped for. _His _Godfather was back.

"I'm sorry I left you, kid," he said. "I swear to you I'll be more careful this time. But you, Harry, have made me more proud than I could have ever hoped to be."

Smiling joyfully, Harry said, "You do realize I'm not really a kid, don't you?"

"You could have fooled me," Rose quipped in, "from the way you have been acting all morning." Then patting her brother's messy forehead, she added, "But we still love you, don't we Godfather?"

Ruffling both kids' hair fondly, Sirius nodded. "I have loved both the Harry's as well as Rose since the moment they were born."

They talked for nearly half an hour before Rose decided they should return. None of them wanted to face an enraged Lily Potter, so they started walking back to the school.

"Say, Sirius," Harry suddenly asked as a new idea struck his mind. "What are your plans for now?"

"You mean, apart from getting my sanity back and spoiling my Godkids terribly?" he asked dubiously. "None, I guess."

Shaking his head, Harry argued, "You might as well give up on the first and I know how you can do the second one best. I have a feeling the Headmaster will soon be in need of a new Defense Professor. How fortunate that you'll be around!"

-------

Christmas Eve dinner was as fabulous as anyone could have expected. The House Elves of Hogwarts had truly outdone themselves. But for five particular students, the meal was further enhanced by their knowledge of what was to come after.

And surely, just as the dessert bowls emptied, some students did a little flick with their wands that went unnoticed by everyone else. The lights faded and eerie music started playing.

"_You're a mean one, Grincheeves…"_

The staff knew that what was happening was a mere prank and all eyes turned to the Weasley twins who shrugged innocently. But then they were distracted by the sudden appearance of a green poltergeist wearing a Santa costume and laughing like a maniac. Grinch-Peeves swooped down on the diners and then at the massive Christmas Tree in the Hall. At that moment, Harry surreptitiously flicked his wand again and the entire Christmas Tree was aflame.

The fire created instant ruckus as some of the staff tried to set it out and others tried to keep the students safe. After several attempts by Dumbledore, Flitwick and Snape to set the fire out failed, the students started panicking and food started flying all around.

The chaos was heightened when Neville Longbottom jumped out of the table and tried to join Dumbledore's efforts, much to the chagrin of Lily who was trying to keep the students calm. When Neville broke out, the others soon followed.

Finally, Sirius started laughing and everyone turned to him as if he had finally cracked up. But he pointed to the tree and said, "Not a fire. Just an illusion." He laughed louder, ignoring Snape's sneering, Lily shaking her head in despair and McGonagall's disapproving glare. "It wasn't me, Lily, Minnie, Sevie," he protested. "The Era of the Marauders is long past and I gladly enter the comforts of retirement. But it appears you have a new group of renegades in school."

It took Dumbledore mere seconds to dispel the illusion once he knew what it was and he shook his head with amusement. "Well done to our unnamed pranksters. A little bit of holiday cheer is…" but he was interrupted by a sudden increase in volume of the music.

"_The three words that describe you are as follows, and I quote - 'Stink! Stank! Stunk!… Grincheeves!'"_ The song ended. The music ended. The lights returned. But the panic only heightened in magnitude.

For Grinch-Peeves in Santa costume was back, and this time with a big sack in his hand. Nobody had any doubt as to what was contained within, and it wasn't presents.

"Dungbombs!" a Hufflepuff Second Year yelled in fear, and people started rushing out of the Hall in a desperate bid to preserve their hygiene and nasal sensitivities. But those few were the poltergeist's first targets. He had a Dungbomb in store for every single person present. After all, nobody should feel left out on Christmas.

In all the bedlam, a bit of roast turkey found its way to Fred Weasley's face and he complied in kind to an unsuspecting Harry Potter.

With a grin, Harry sent a lobster flying halfway across the table at Sirius, who joined in the fray instantly by attacking Rose, who merely ate the food that came flying to her, and Ginny. The redhead indignantly started rapidly throwing small bits of pudding at everyone.

"Stop it this instant!" Lily Potter's voice bellowed over all the uproar and all eyes turned to her instantly. Everyone paused, food all over them, and gazed at a completely clean Lily Potter and then turned to each other contemplatively. "No…" Lily whispered. "No, don't even think of it! Sirius, no! Harry, don't even think of…" She couldn't even finish that statement.

"Look at it this way, mum," Harry said, removing a cherry that was attached to the pudding on his mother's face. The poor woman was completely immersed in all kinds of food. "You've taken part in this fun, so you can't punish us anymore."

Fuming, Lily regarded her son. "Oh, is that so?" But seeing the obvious happiness in his face, she faltered. Surreptitiously picking up her goblet of pumpkin juice, she said, "Well, I suppose I can't… at least, not after I do this," and emptied it over her son's head.

When the teachers managed to regain some control, the Great Hall was in a terrible state, but nearly everyone was happy. McGonagall tried to maintain her strict veneer but horribly failed. Even Snape, who hadn't deigned to take part in the fun, couldn't repress a smile on Lily's obvious inability to reign in the students.

As they walked back to their dorms dirty and messy, with Dungbombs and food alike, the clock struck midnight and Harry stopped Ginny. "Happy Christmas, Gin," he said softly, pulling her to his arms.

After several seconds of lingering their embrace despite the mess, Ginny whispered, "You stink," but made no effort to part.

"So do you," Harry returned. "Tonight was a success for the Renegades. But wait until they see what happens tomorrow."

Grinning evilly, Ginny said, "You must get me a picture of Ron's face when he wakes up."

The next morning was the culmination of the Grincheeves' evil ways. True to legend, the poltergeist managed to steal Christmas. On the morning that every child, greedy or otherwise, wakes up full of expectations and hopes to find presents from loved ones, none would have expected the evil Grincheeves to have denied that momentary happiness to an entire Castle full of students and professors. But he did. The presents were all gone.

"NOOO!"

Harry woke up to a heartfelt and desolate wail and smiling, took a picture of the wretched and heartbroken Ron Weasley with the camera he had borrowed earlier.

"I'M GOING TO KILL PEEVES!" he shouted angrily, and Harry joined him to see a green spray around the dorm, _'Grincheeves was here!'_

Disregarding the dilemma of how to kill a poltergeist, Harry walked out joyfully, taking more pictures of people in outright fury and dismay. Ginny was waiting for him in the Common Room and they walked to the Great Hall together.

It was a truly amazing sight. Enlisting Sirius' aid, they had crept out of their dorms late at night and redone all the decorations in the Great Hall. There was a giant Christmas Tree in the middle with a huge pile of presents around it, and fake snow fell from the seemingly open roof. Instead of the usual tables, there were small rustic wooden tables for smaller parties. Snowmen, reindeers, sleighs, elves - they all formed part of the decoration. Bells rung and harps resounded well known Christmas Melodies. A small crowd was gathered at the entrance, unwilling to walk in and dispel the scenic beauty of the place.

But Harry didn't linger. He and Ginny went straight in and gathering their presents, they took it to a table in a corner. They were soon joined by Rose and the Weasley twins.

Peering at the pictures they all had taken, Ginny whispered happily, "A slight delay in getting presents is worth the look on Ron's face."

Harry agreed wholeheartedly but whispered back, "That's because you knew your presents were quite safe, Ginny, my dear." He ignored the slight tinge of crimson to her cheeks and moved his presents to one side. Picking up Ginny's, he said, "I'm keeping yours till the end," and set it aside.

His mother had given him a new set of muggle clothes and a box of Chocolate Frogs. Fabian had sent a box of sugar quills to all the kids but Harry's had a note slipped within. Detecting a privacy charm on it, he placed it in his pocket and opened Remus' present - a book on Dueling and Hexes. Harry smiled, not that he needed the book, but it was thoughtful of his former mentor.

The adult Weasleys, although in Romania with Charlie, had sent a box of fudge and a silver jumper to Harry. The jumper had a small blue sword in the front. Smiling, Harry put it on and ignored the deepening blush on Ginny, who had received a matching silver jumper with a black kitten. Rose received a blue jumper with a grey kitten. The twins received their customary green jumpers with their initials on front, which they promptly swapped.

Rose had given him a fist-sized figure of a snowy-white owl, which when tilted upside down would become a phoenix. She had conjured it herself. Smiling, Harry tenderly touched the owl and Hedwig appeared in a flash of lightning, feeling his sudden emotion towards her.

Harry nodded when the phoenix trilled curiously. _'Yes, girl. That was how you looked like earlier. Don't worry, I love you like this too. But the owl-you was my first real friend.'_

He frowned when he realized that he hadn't received his father's invisibility cloak and looking around, he saw a similar package to the one he had received his cloak, in the hands of Neville Longbottom. The Boy Who Lived nearly opened it, but reading a note, hastily set it aside, whispering something urgently to Ron.

Harry forced himself to stifle his anger when Ginny squealed in delight at the silver bracelet Harry had given her. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry. Harry knew that his friend didn't have much of her own as yet. Not that she had ever been particularly fond of jewelry but it was something that had frequently saddened her, especially when she went to the Yule Ball wearing nothing but her robes and ordinary earrings.

"Oh, Harry!" she said happily, giving him a spontaneous hug and parting shyly when she saw Harry holding her present.

Grinning, Harry tore open her present and gaped at the portrait. "Wow," he said in wonder. It was an image of Harry with a sword and a dead Troll beside him, as Ginny ran to him. The sword then disappeared and they hugged. The hug lingered for the most time. "Gin… this is… beautiful."

"Thanks," she muttered in a high pitch, hiding herself among the rest of her presents, but Harry joined her.

"Stop hiding!" he complained. "I want to thank you too." Putting the painting down, he hugged the girl tightly, burying his face in her hair. "Thanks."

Neither of them noticed the smiles from most of the staff, or the frown from Dumbledore.

--------

Dumbledore was mightily annoyed. Someone had stolen the Philosopher's Stone right from underneath his nose. When he tried to discover who had been to the Third Floor, the portraits were unable to give a name and their descriptions didn't match those of any other student. He was annoyed. All he had to go on with was a note signed by some Lord Amadeus, whom he had never heard of.

The sentiments expressed by Amadeus were well-thought and that was why Dumbledore didn't intend to show the note to the rest of his staff members when he assembled them for the emergency meeting on Christmas Day. His plans were completely ruined. He had intended for Neville Longbottom to sneak out that very night with James Potter's Invisibility Cloak and subtly guided by an invisible Dumbledore, end up in front of the Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore had to determine the character of the youth before he continued his training, and the Mirror would greatly aid him in that.

He had also started throwing little clues for Neville, Ron and surprisingly, Hermione Granger to solve the mystery of the Stone and Quirrell.

Hermione Granger was a surprise addition to the Boy Who Lived's circle of associates and Dumbledore was pleased with that. At first, it seemed as if she was getting closer and closer to the Potter twins. But since Halloween, Harry and Ginny had been inseparable, another thing that worried him, as were Rose and Draco. Hermione, fortunately, was able to spend more time with the Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore was pleased, Neville would be well serviced by her wits.

And then there was the matter of the Potters. He had ferreted out of responsibility for the Cloak, or so he assumed, with his offer of recompensing it with fifty thousand galleons. But Harry and Rose Potter troubled him. All his experience with little children made him believe that they were much wiser, mature and self-controlled than average children. It would have been ideal to have them as Neville's companions instead of Ron Weasley, but that hadn't materialized. The Potters seemed wary of him and everything he did. Not that he had given them any reason to trust him lately, he realized. He vowed to rectify that. Getting the trust of the Potters was becoming a higher priority with each passing day. The Troll incident had proven Harry Potter's prowess, courage and concern for his friends. If only, he would be willing to do something like that for Neville Longbottom instead of Ginny Weasley.

He shook his head resolutely. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were not a good match. Due to the trust the Weasleys had in his abilities, a match between Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom would be the best way forward. Or perhaps even Rose Potter and Neville Longbottom would suffice, and perhaps make the Potters more amenable to him. Although, Rose Potter and Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley seemed a better alternative to him.

The Longbottoms, Weasleys and Potters had to be linked in some strong way, and brought beneath the Dumbledore Banner, and thus would darkness be defeated for good. He sighed peacefully. There was still hope. New plans had to be devised, and none better than Albus Dumbledore to guide the world out of darkness and towards the light.

But that was for later. He had a staff meeting to hold. He waited patiently as his staff entered the office, all with guarded and wary expressions on their faces. He didn't think twice of it, after all, who would want to be called into work on Christmas Day.

"I am truly sorry to call you on this festive day," he began, twinkling brightly at all those present. "But a matter has come up that needs to be immediately dealt with. Someone has stolen the Philosopher's Stone." He paused for the ruckus to commence and subside, but was startled when it didn't even materialize. Frowning, he continued, "A certain Lord Amadeus has breached the defenses of the Castle and stolen the Stone. We must assume, therefore, that he works for Lord Voldemort."

"If he works for You Know Who, Albus, then why would he be so interested in protecting the students," Lily said sharply, removing a note from within her robes. "I am not aware of the details surrounding this, as you didn't see it fit to tell me, but I agree with every word that this Lord Amadeus says. And what is it about Quirrell that you have been keeping secret?"

Dumbledore's eyes bulged and he gaped in disbelief as every other staff member removed the same note from their pockets. He shook his head, he hadn't expected this. Assuming that the notes in the different traps were all the ones left by the mysterious Lord Amadeus, he had hoped to mislead everyone in perceiving Amadeus as a threat. But it had backfired.

"Let me assure you, Lily," he said, trying to regain control, "that it was not my intention to keep you out of anything. You only joined us at the start of term and I didn't wish to burden you more when you were trying to adjust to life here. Please believe me that this Amadeus is a threat. How could he manage to breach the wards of Hogwarts without any of us knowing? Not even Voldemort knows sufficient Black Magic to do that, and believe me, he has been trying to do so for quite a while."

"Albus," Flitwick said menacingly. "What is this about You Know Who being after the Philosopher's Stone? You told us nobody was aware of its location! How long have you known that the Evil One has been aware of it being in Hogwarts?"

"Calm down, Prof'ser Fli'wick," Hagrid's voice boomed in support of his mentor. "As long as the Headmaster is in Hogwarts, You Know Who has no chance of breaking in! We must trust Dumbledore to do what is right!"

"And Quirrell," Lily added, ignoring Hagrid's outburst. "What about him?" When Dumbledore didn't answer, she turned to Snape. "Severus?"

Sighing, Snape rubbed his head. "Quirrell is a Death Eater."

"Preposterous," McGonagall shouted. "He taught here a few years ago and I had personally verified his character!"

"Be that as it may," Snape sneered at the Deputy Headmistress. "Quirrell has been working for the Dark Lord since, at least, last year. He is in constant communication with the Dark Lord. It is my belief that the Dark Lord is currently residing in the Forbidden Forest."

There was instant and absolute silence after the Potions Master's declaration and the Headmaster leaned back in silent frustration. The meeting was a disaster.


	9. Reactions

**Author's Note:** Answering two critical questions raised in reviews -

1. Why is Dumbledore concerning himself with matchmaking of first year students - The way I see it Dumbledore (and the wizarding society itself) never quite managed to reach the twentieth century, or even the nineteenth. But to avoid a debate, my point is that using marriages as a means to cement alliances was quite popular in the past (perhaps still is in some countries) and Dumbledore wishes to have the prominent light families firmly behind him.

2. Hermione's oscillation between Harry and Co vs. Neville and Co - Once again, the way I have portrayed Dumbledore, I wouldn't put it past him to subtly influence the brightest witch in the year to drift towards the boy-who-lived, and we all know how Hermione reveres authority figures.

Hope that answers it. Sorry for the delay. Next chapter for Mage and Warrior is in the works, I am hoping to have it completed within a week, but no promises.

**Chapter 8 - Reactions **

It was a cold morning that greeted the inhabitants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as term resumed after Christmas. The school was shocked to learn that Professor Quirrell had suddenly absconded, rumors of werewolves residing in the Forbidden Forest finally getting the better of him. Luckily, Sirius Black was available to fill the vacated spot instantly.

Most students were initially cautious of the Prisoner of Azkaban but a single lesson in his class made three-fourths of Hogwarts warm up to him, especially the Gryffindors, despite his oddities. He tried hard to make everyone laugh and often succeeded while at the same time provided much better lessons than many of his immediate predecessors.

Harry recalled his first lesson with Sirius fondly. The students had arrived but the teacher's place was empty and many students heaved a sigh of relief, glad that the infamous Prisoner of Azkaban was not present to torment them.

But just then, light faded completely and the room became pitch black. Harry immediately grabbed Ginny's hand and rubbed it comfortingly while bringing his wand out. He tried to tune out the frightful screams and indignant outbursts from the rest of his classmates and squinted his eyes for other movement. Identifying a slight creaking of the teacher's table, he pointed his wand straight forward and waited. At that very moment, light returned and the students stared in confusion at the shaggy dark-haired man sitting on the teacher's desk with a huge grin on his face, flicking his wand between his fingers in a smooth and fluid motion.

"Twenty-five First Year students faced with an unknown threat. Only six have their wands drawn out, and only one has it pointed at the source of the disturbance," Sirius said pleasantly as if greeting good morning and grinned at Harry. "Five points to each of you, let's see. Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley for Gryffindor; Miss Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Patil and Mr. Black," he paused and nodded appreciatively at the reddening blonde haired boy, "for Ravenclaw. For those who are interested to know, Hufflepuff and Slytherin had a class earlier and only two students had their wands out. Miss Greengrass from Slytherin and Mr. McMillan from Hufflepuff. I will take that to expect a higher standard of performance from this class."

After a few seconds of silence during which the students turned to one another in startled awe at the stark contrast between Professors Black and Quirrell, Sirius grinned and said, "Today's lesson is simple - identifying situations where you, as a First Year student in Hogwarts, could be justified in drawing out your wands. Miss Weasley, could you give me one?"

"When attacked by a troll," Ginny muttered quietly, fixing her gaze at the floor, thankful of Harry's hand over her wrist beneath the desk.

Sirius' eyes widened and he turned to Harry, who shrugged in response. With a slight nod of his head, Sirius said, "I hope that doesn't become a necessity in the near future. But yes, that is an acceptable answer worth five points. Miss Granger, do you have one?"

Hermione looked pleased at being asked a question and nodded rapidly. "Yes, sir. Drawing a wand on students is against school rules unless in self defense or defense of others. If attacked by another student, even in jest or as a prank, one is justified to draw out their wand. We may also draw out our wands if we witness another student being attacked."

"Ten points for two answers, Miss Granger, but next time try to give only one and leave something for other students," Sirius said with a grin, and Hermione blushed at the gentle rebuke. "Very well, class. You have got an idea of how to start, now carry on in pairs and identify ten such situations, not including the ones mentioned. Don't make up ridiculous situations, but try to think of what could really happen to you. You have half an hour to do so." He leant back in his desk, noiselessly playing with magical toy soldiers that were battling each other all around the classroom. Often, he would send a stray soldier or a musket flying towards an unsuspecting student. By the end of the half hour period, most of the students had realized what he was up to and managed to dodge the soldiers while bringing their wands up defensively. The lesson had been a success and students were beginning to warm up to the idea of Sirius Black being their teacher.

Not long after term restarted, Harry received yet another letter from Fabian and hastily left early, ignoring Ginny's curious glance. In privacy, he perused the contents of the letter eagerly.

'_Harry,_

_The Stone is safe in Raven's Hold. I used it once to send a supply of Elixir to the Flamels with an explanation. They sent it back with their gratitude, indicating a desire to move on. It is for the best, they claim. _

_Dumbledore has transferred money 'in lieu of the Cloak' and Gerhik accepted it in a sneaky way. He accepted it as a payment for **the loan** of the Cloak, instead of purchase. So if you manage to retrieve it, you are not liable to repay him anything. Not that you should, seeing how much he has taken from your vault. The goblins are doing an audit on Dumbledore's accounts to discover incontrovertible evidence of his support of Grindelwald and his quest for the DH._

_The first Amadeus Training Center opened yesterday in Diagon Alley for teaching basic defensive procedures. You will be hearing of it in tomorrow's Prophet. Your idea of making it half price for muggleborns paid off. We received an enrolment of twenty five people on the first day itself, including your old friend Stan Shunpike._

_I will see you tomorrow night to collect the Dragon Egg. _

_Fabian.'_

Harry folded the letter and hid it in his trunk and returned to the Common Room where Ginny was waiting for him. She smiled brightly on seeing him.

"Professor Flitwick wants us to meet him as soon as we can," she said eagerly. "He's with Rose in his office. Let's go!"

Smiling at Ginny's enthusiasm, he followed her to Flitwick's Office and found the little man clapping excitedly. Rose was sitting in front and grinning while a flock of doves flew around the room. Harry was extremely pleased. This was the perfect opportunity for them to train to their best talents, things that would actually help them later, rather than learning how to make matchsticks out of needles. The previous time, their training with Ollivander was haphazard and often interrupted with battles and tragedies.

"Come in! Come in!" the teacher said happily. "Do come in!" He waved at two seats for the newcomers to take and then jumped on top of his table.

"We are here not to learn magic, but to understand it," Flitwick said sagely. When the students looked back blankly, he continued, "In the ancient days, only a handful of magic users existed at any one time. Now, we have many magical nations. Can you tell me what changed? Why did magic suddenly become so much easier for us to do?"

Harry smiled. This was exactly how Ollivander had begun. "They made it weaker?" he said it simply, not wanting to give the exact answer and scare his teacher.

"Exactly!" Flitwick said excitedly. "They conceptualized magic. Silly incantations and wand waving… they conceptualized magic." Seeing the confused look on Ginny's face, he calmed down and explained, "For Merlin, if he wanted to raise this feather, all he would need to do is point a finger at it and wish for it to lift. If he wanted to lift a boulder, he would point a staff containing a magical core, and wish for it to lift. That was magic as it used to be."

"Whereas for us, we have to flick our wands in a specific manner and say 'Wingardium Leviosa' and we need to practice that for days before achieving any result. Instead of pouring our efforts towards making our will dominate over the feather or the rock, we spend all our efforts in perfecting a drill with techniques. We, in Hogwarts, and nearly everywhere else these days have placed limits on our sheer mental strength in believing what we can or cannot do. Then we seek to achieve them through other regimented techniques." Turning to Harry, he said, "If you would reveal your wand in its true form," he gently took it from Harry and said, "What a magnificent creation! What a conductor!" Returning the wand, he asked, "What is magic?"

Rose said, "Intent?"

"Yes yes. But what else? What makes this intent reality? Miss Weasley, can you attempt a guess?"

Ginny thought for a while and said, "A vision or picture in your mind. Like how the needle transforms into a matchstick."

The Professor smiled. "Having a vision and intending it to happen is how you make magic work, but what is magic? Perhaps Mr. Potter?"

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Control."

"Excellent!" Flitwick squealed. "That is all! Control! Magic is controlling the world around you! The greater control you have, the greater your magical ability! The greatest magician needs no incantations, no wand waving, no wand even! The greatest magician need not do anything but imagine and intend! The greatest magician, the greatest controller, if there is such an entity, can only be God. For the rest of us, we are limited in our control."

"Our limitations are brought to the fore by our upbringing," he said sadly. "The old mages believed it acceptable to limit the scope of magic, as we learnt, and make it accessible to a larger number of people. Incantations and wand movements are just exercises to train your intent and imagination, to acquire a regimented predefined control that is not natural, and that is how magic is diluted. And so the artistic magician is destroyed and the menial magician is created." Then he turned to Harry and said, "The Elder Wand selected you only because the potential of your will is stronger than others." Then he looked at Rose and Ginny. "Conjuring is but another aspect of control. While Mr. Potter can control the magnitude of his will over other objects, the two of you display potential for a different kind of control - a control in _manifesting_ your mental image by your will. That is conjuring."

Then he leapt down from the table and said, "Miss Weasley, Miss Potter, I want you to conjure a single rose. Then conjure it in different colors. Then in different sizes, changing the number of thorns and leaves each time. Then change to another flower of your choice and do the same. Keep on with it for the rest of the class. It is all about controlling your intent and vision. While you do that, I will work with Mr. Potter separately."

He led Harry to a further corner of the office and said, "Now comes knowledge that you may not reveal to any but those you deem worthy. I will say no more than that, for if you so choose to teach someone, it must be entirely your choice." When Harry nodded, he smiled. "While magic is, in essence, control, there is a lot more to it than that, which is brought to light in old magic."

Pausing for a long moment, the old teacher suddenly asked, "But what is being controlled, Mr. Potter?"

"Umm… Life? Nature?"

"In a way. Life, nature, materials, substance, thoughts, even emotions… all of these can be effected by the controller… but _what_ is the magician controlling? Is there something tangible or comprehensible that acts as a medium between the controller and the objects which show effects of the control? In other words, is there a poker that stokes the hearth?"

Harry mused for a moment and said, "I read this in muggle books… the Ancient Greeks and Indians believed in a fifth element… Aether, which is the source of everything that exists."

Flitwick gaped at Harry open-mouthed. "Muggles know of this?" Then shaking his head, he said in awe, "You are absolutely correct. There is a power, a force, an element… you can call it fifth element or the base element. Some call it Aether, some simply Universe. But it matters little what name you give to it, you could even call it _dust_. And it would mean exactly the same thing." Taking a deep breath, he said, "When you exert control, your will moves through Aether, and magic happens."

"Old magic understands this passage through Aether and requires nothing else, no foolish wand waving, no hymns or incantations. Just a simple understanding and by the time I am done with you, you will understand Aether."

Harry nodded grimly, feeling an odd tingling sensation in his right arm.

--

That evening, Harry found himself in the Headmaster's Office. During dinner, he had received a request from the Headmaster to meet him in the evening. Complying, he found himself in a very familiar place, in a very unfamiliar situation.

"I understand a certain Lord Amadeus has been in contact with you, Mr. Potter?" the Headmaster asked with a twinkle, offering a lemon drop to the boy.

Knowing it to be laced merely with a mild calming potion, Harry took one, disregarding the Headmaster's surprised look. Nobody ever took his offer seriously.

"Yes, sir," he said, chewing the candy. "Hedwig knows him. He sent the candy which healed mum and Mr. Prewett. I also saw today's Daily Prophet about the Amadeus Training Centers. I think he's doing a good thing."

Frowning, the Headmaster said, "In that case, could you send a letter through that magnificent phoenix of yours to this Lord Amadeus, saying that I would like to meet with him personally?"

"I'll ask Hedwig to collect the letter from you, sir," Harry said respectfully. He got up seeing Dumbledore's gesture and nod of dismissal, but before turning, he suddenly asked, "Can I ask you something, Professor?"

"Sure, my boy," the aged wizard twinkled at the boy's sudden openness towards him. "You can always speak your heart and mind before me."

"My mother said you lost the Invisibility Cloak that belonged to my father," Harry said sadly, exuberating the innocence of a eleven year old. "Can you look for it again, please? I don't have anything belonging to my father. It's like I never had one."

"Objects and possessions are not an indicator of love, my boy," Dumbledore said kindly as he picked up a parchment from his desk. He didn't appear willing to meet the boy's innocent face. "I'm sure there are other items in your home, pictures and books that belonged to dear James."

"I suppose so," Harry agreed, stifling a sudden upsurge of irritation. "I wish I had it though, my father's cloak, I mean. Mum and Sirius keep saying how much dad loved it and how he used to cherish it more than anything else. Having it would be like having a bit of my father back. I'm not sure if you know how I feel, Professor, having lost a close family member and not being able to remember them at all. I do have some fragments of memory… but it's always a bit too far. Rose calls them butterfly-memories because I can see them from afar and they are pretty but I can never catch them. Oh I am being silly like her now. I bet your memory is very sharp." He paused, waiting for Dumbledore's face to mist over and said, "Have you lost anyone close to you, Professor?"

"I'm not sure that's an appropriate question, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, removing his spectacles. "If that is all, I will see you at breakfast tomorrow."

Harry nodded and took another step towards the door. "I suppose it's not that bad despite everything. The Dursleys were horrible but at least, I always had Rose with me. I do not know if I would survive losing her, sir. Or how I would feel if I lost her and someone kept her things away from me… I'm sorry you don't have a sister, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Then you might perhaps understand how I feel about the cloak. I hope you sleep well tonight."

He lingered long enough outside the door to hear the silence of stunned inactivity as he walked along an empty corridor where Rose joined him. "I have the egg. For some reason, Hagrid wasn't too keen to talk to me. I had to use magic to acquire it," she said, showing the large round sphere to her brother.

"For the safety of the innocents, sis," Harry muttered, taking the dragon egg in his hand. "A school full of students isn't the right place for a live dragon to be bred, despite the abilities of the dragon keeper." He paused and smiled sadly at the egg. He missed not being as close to Hagrid as he used to be. But being at odds with Dumbledore, that was an unavoidable side-effect.

"I hope you weren't too harsh on him," Rose commented as they walked towards the Astronomy Tower.

"Not any more than I had a right to and much less than what he deserves. I only made him realize that not even the greater good can justify some things. I could steal the cloak very easily from Neville but it doesn't seem proper," Harry said quietly, putting his free arm around his sister. "No, I cannot dishonor the memory of that cloak by stealing it. I want Dumbledore to personally return it to me with a sincere apology," Harry said with a closed expression and led Rose out. "I don't think I have done enough to achieve that yet."

They walked quietly towards the Astronomy Tower, taking care to prevent being seen or heard by others, especially if someone might want to put an Invisibility Cloak to use that night.

"I'm not sure if Voldemort is still around here, I'd reckon not, now that Quirrell is gone, but if there is a possibility of him being here, I must do what I can to aid the unicorns."

"The safety of the innocents," Rose chorused quietly. "Earlier Hermione was trying to dissuade Ron and Neville from staying up after curfew. They might be going out to the forest tonight in search for an adventure."

Harry picked his head up at his sister's statement curiously and said, "What's with Hermione anyway? I thought she couldn't stand Neville earlier in the year."

"You know Hermione," Rose said, shaking her head. "Always trying to make the peace. I think she's had a slight crush on Ron from the beginning." Seeing Harry shake his head firmly, Rose continued, "You can't help it. Some things are bound to happen. We will keep her from getting hurt this time but we can't enforce our will on her. Ron and Neville try to get her to do their homework in the library and Hermione's been getting subtle hints from the Headmaster to pursue their friendship."

Harry sighed. He should have expected Dumbledore to be prodding the brilliant witch towards the boy-who-lived. "What about you and Draco?"

Blushing, Rose said quietly, "He gets intimidated with too many people and you know Hermione can be highly intimidating. He has faced much discrimination all his life, you know, being a disgraced Malfoy, quite the reverse of his former self. But I'm slowly drawing him out of his shell. Sirius talked to him and that has been of great help."

They finally reached the Astronomy Tower and waited for Fabian to appear on his broomstick. They greeted each other warmly.

"It's a pity we could not risk any damage to the baby inside the egg by traveling through phoenix fire," muttered Fabian, as he secured the egg. "I hope Dumbledore doesn't detect my presence. Questions will be raised."

"Don't worry," Harry replied. "He has other things on his mind right now." He looked at the egg one last time and said, "She will be a good addition to the protection of Raven's Hold. But did you find someone to look after her?"

"Yes and it was surprisingly easy. One of Charlie's friend was fired after being bitten by a werewolf," said Fabian dryly, while mounting his broomstick. "He has been contacted by the representatives of Lord Amadeus, providing a safe haven for him and his sister, who was the werewolf to bite him, and employment looking after a dragon. They are aware of the risks and I have moved them to Raven's Hold."

"Sounds good," Harry said with a nod. "I'm glad you're looking after all these things, Fabian." Looking out at the ominous forest, he said, "Let me know when the first Amadeus Research Facility is opened. Wolfsbane should be started in mass-circulation as soon as possible. That would keep the werewolves from joining Voldemort."

After watching Fabian fade away in the sky, Harry took Rose's hand and led her back. But before they could turn in their own directions, they saw a side exit door open but no figure came out, or at least no visible figure came out. Harry turned to Rose and whispered, "Ron and Neville were planning to sneak out?"

When Rose nodded, Harry groaned in frustration. Shaking his head, he turned to his sister. "Get some sleep, sis. There's no point in both of us going. I'll keep an eye out, just in case."

Harry watched Rose walk away and turned into a dire wolf. As Nighteyes, he followed his nose's direction towards the two boys out of bed and saw them being accosted by centaurs. He stayed in the shadows knowing that while the centaurs would appear dangerous, they wouldn't harm any student without due cause. But just then, Ron drew his wand out and pointed at a centaur, Bane, whose face contorted in fury.

Nighteyes growled, and sprang up in midair, finding himself inches before the two errant students. He growled menacingly, snatching the wand out of Ron's trembling hand and spit it far away. He growled again and the two boys ran away in fear, never once looking back, the wand and the cloak left behind. Nighteyes observed them and when they had faded into the distance, he turned to the centaurs - Bane and Firenze, and growled again.

The centaurs had been staring at him for a while and when his attention turned to them, Firenze looked almost gloatingly at his companion. Bane nodded and then the two bowed before the wolf.

Harry reappeared in human form and gazed in confusion at the obeisance of the usually reticent race. But before he could voice his confusion, Bane turned and galloped away, while Firenze approached him and prodded the Invisibility Cloak towards Harry, before he turned and joined his companion, leaving Harry behind, alone and confused. But the bluish material of the Invisibility Cloak caught his eyes and he wrapped it around himself protectively, relishing the warmth and security it afforded to him.

--

Harry didn't know how to handle this new situation. Rose had just told him of their mother's request and he was not looking forward to their meeting. So he deferred to the usual route of a eleven year old instead knocked on the door of his mother's office. On receiving an invitation inside, he walked in and saw his mother frowning at a pile of parchment, some of which bore the Gringotts seal.

"Harry dear, straighten your robes," she said distractedly, glancing at her son. But then her eyes narrowed and she regarded her son's movement into her office carefully.

Harry walked to her desk and sat down on a chair. He glanced at the documents in front of her and raised his eyebrows curiously. "What's that, mum?"

Lily glanced at the document her son was looking at and frowned. Picking it up, she pushed it towards Harry and said, "I was hoping you could explain it to me. This Lord Amadeus seems to be heavily involved in a lot of our family affairs, and though I am terribly in his debt, I would like to know more about this man. Have you ever met him?"

Harry opened his mouth to say no but the lie faded away almost instantly as he looked at his mother's face. He sighed and said, "Mum, why do you want to see our memories of our time with the Dursleys?"

Lily frowned at her son's change of topic and nodded. "I want to know what my children suffered at the hands of my sister. I also want to know what you are hiding from me, Harry. I know it is big and you are scared of something. You are scared of me for some reason, as you aren't of Sirius. I can only imagine it to be because of something that happened at the Dursleys." Her voice was firm and full of determination but couldn't hide a tinge of sadness behind them.

Harry sighed and walked to his mother, who put her arms around her son. "I love you, mum," he whispered.

"I know," said Lily as she patted her son's messy head affectionately. "I love you too, Harbear."

"But I am afraid you won't once you find out," Harry continued quietly. He leant against Lily's neck as her grip tightened around him.

"You are such a silly little boy," she said tearfully. "Who or what else do I have in this world apart from you and your sister!" She kissed his forehead gently and said forcefully, "Never say something that insensitive again, Harry Potter, or I will become very angry."

Harry smiled at the emotions that were radiating out of her voice and tears, and he kissed her cheek. "Come with me, mum," he said, grabbing her hand.

Harry led his confused mother to the seventh floor corridor and the Room of Requirements, explaining the room's power to her. Lily gasped when she entered. The room was modeled exactly as the living room of Godric's Hollow, complete with a couch and a television set. Harry picked up the remote control and stated blandly, "The Life and Crimes of Harry Potter, Versions One and Two…"

Lily gasped when an image came up in the television set, a small green eyed little boy being dragged out of a cupboard and being shoved to the kitchen. After several minutes, she turned to Harry, masking her fury at her sister and asked a question that had been bugging her for a while, "Where is Rose?"

Harry bit his lips and lowered his head, unsure of how to respond. Finally, he said, "Please mum, see the whole thing. Rose won't come until the end."

Lily frowned but turned her attention back to the television and gasped. Harry received his Hogwarts Letter, but he was still in Privet Drive. "How is this possible?" She turned to Harry again, who had been staring at the floor all along, and shook her head. With a sweeping movement, she brought Harry to her lap and fixed her attention on the television set.

Several hours later, Lily shook from her stupor and realized her fingernails were digging into Harry's palm. Harry, for his part, didn't seem to mind the pain, his eyes were downcast and dejected. Lily turned to him and raised his chin gently. Two sets of emerald eyes met, mother and son, both in agony at having been the cause of pain to the other.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered woefully. "I should have told you earlier. Please don't hate me."

"I had told you, Harry Potter," Lily stated in a dangerously cold voice, "if you ever said that again, I'd be very angry." Then, she lost control and broke down in tears and clutched her son to her bosom. "My poor baby," she sobbed in his hair. "My poor, innocent, little baby. I am so sorry. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you."

Harry rested his head against his mother and smiled in content. He had been dreading this day for a long time now and was pleased with the outcome. He still had his mother.

"Thank you," he said finally. But Lily's eyes became heavier with his words.

"What have Petunia and Dumbledore done to my baby? My own son is afraid of me hating him. It's all my fault," Lily continued on miserably, and then she took a deep breath and her eyes radiated with naked fury and hate. "Petunia and Vernon Dursley, you will pay for ruining my children's childhood! Albus Dumbledore, you will pay for treating my son as a weapon! Peter Pettigrew, you will suffer for every hurt you caused my children! Tom Riddle, there is no power in this earth that will stop me from condemning you to hell for what you have done to my children!" Her eyes blazed and she was about to continue in the same vein, but faltered at seeing the adoring eyes of her son, staring at her. "And you, Harry James Potter, you will not carry the whole world on your shoulder! I'm glad Fabian and Sirius are helping you, but did you really think I wouldn't? Did you think I would abandon you, my baby, for things that were beyond your control? For Heaven's Sake, Harry, I gave birth to you! Twice, from your point of view. Even if you committed the most heinous crimes imaginable, I would still be unable to stop loving you."

Harry lowered his eyes but didn't respond for a while. Lily's heart wrenching question troubled him and he slowly shook his head. "I didn't doubt you would help me. But I didn't want you to stop treating me as your little Harbear. I was afraid you would see me as someone else. I am sorry. I didn't mean to…" he stopped when Lily pulled him against her and started rocking him gently.

"I used to sing to you and your sister when you were babies," Lily said quietly, reminiscing in her mind, and a nostalgic smile on her face. "Your father loved to hear me sing and claimed that my singing would give you two good dreams for the night." She paused and touched Harry's cheek tenderly. "I want to sing again, Harry. I want you to have good dreams tonight." She smiled when Harry's face shone with anticipation and she began humming without any further delay, "When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be… In my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be… let it be…"

Harry's face brightened as his mind began to let go of all else save the sound of his mother's voice and for the first time in his life, he felt truly secure, knowing full well that his mother watched over him - the real him, without any deceptions or secrets between them. To him, her voice was that of an angel's and he felt his eyelids drooping, there was nothing to fear, not that night. That night, Harry Potter would sleep in content and Lord Amadeus would have to wait.

"… shine on until tomorrow, let it be… I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be… there will be an answer, let it be…"

--

End of Chapter

--

**Disclaimer** - The lyrics above are from Beatles - Let it Be, and it is not being used for any commercial purposes. Nor is this story, it is purely for non profit entertainment. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
